


The Stuff of Dreams

by tell_tale_heart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Slow Build, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_tale_heart/pseuds/tell_tale_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger wakes up one morning, after having a crazy dream about his friends.  It is the morning of his high school graduation.  At dinner that night, he meets a man who he has never met, but somehow seems strangely familiar.  Eren begins an adventure that summer that changes his whole life, for good and for bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I am working on this! It is not abandoned! I am just currently working on a few chaps for another fic I'm working on, and want to get Kaneki in a good place (well as much of a good place as he can be) before coming back to this one.**
> 
> Hi great readers out there! This is my very first posted fanfic. I have been writing fanfics off and on since 1st grade, but as I grew older I never looked into the possibility of posting one online. And really, I didn't have a strong concept of a plot until I was continuing to muse about this one. So here ya go! 
> 
> Update to notes on 9/27: I just want to say that I often include song lyrics or quotes from literature. This is because, when it comes to music, I guess I'm one of those people where it makes me feel more alive. Maybe that sounds stupid? More like, everything is more vivid. Or hearing a certain song takes me to a place in my past, because it is forever linked with some memory of mine. And for Eren, in this story, it is the same for him. He is able to express himself this way because music speaks when he does not have the right words. So I will try to remember to reference each song/artist that I include. Cheers, TTH

We are such stuff  
As dreams are made on; and our little life  
Is rounded with a sleep

The Tempest, Act 4, scene 1, 156-158

 

It was one of those nights where one experiences a restless sleep. No matter what you do, you are uncomfortable. Blanket on, it became too hot. Blanket off, too cold. Toss and turn to try and find a better sleeping position. Nothing seemed to be working. Eren glanced over at Armin's side of the room and he was sleeping peacefully, as always. Soft breathing and curled up in a ball. The lucky shit, Eren thought, without any real malice behind it. With a sigh of frustration, he tossed the blanket to the side and got out of bed. He opened the door to his room and stepped out into the hallway. They were currently staying in the Survey Corps Headquarters. After many days and eventful happenings, Mikasa and Armin were able to join up, along with some of their other friends. It was a huge structure, with a strong architecture to it.

Eren headed to the main hall, where there were tables and a huge fire roaring almost every hour of the day. Perhaps what he needed was the comforting sight of a merry fire. Eren approached the hall, and as he rounded the corner, he noticed that one of the tables was occupied by a single person. Levi. He would probably be one of the last people Eren wanted to encounter right now. Eren didn't want to see the fact that he was a burden to Levi reflected in his eyes. That was his own personal fear, that he was nothing more than a helpless child being baby-sat by the world's most-skilled fighter. Eren was just about to turn around when Levi shifted in his seat. As if he somehow sensed Eren's presence, he said dryly, "Going somewhere, Jaeger?"

Damn. Too late now. "Yes sir," Eren replied and took a few steps into the room. "I couldn't sleep."

Levi picked up his tea cup and stared into its contents. "So you decided to ramble around the HQ looking for . . . what exactly?"

Eren walked closer to the fire, gazing at the mesmerizing sight. He really didn't know how to answer him. "I guess I wanted to get my mind off of everything," Eren finally said.

Levi considered this for a moment. "Good luck with that," he muttered.

Eren didn't have anything else to say. He took a seat close to the fire and felt a little discomfited. _Should I go back to my room? Or stay here, awkwardly, as neither of us speak a word?_ Eren wondered to himself. He unknowingly ran a hand through his hair, a habit Eren had when he was nervous.

Behind Eren and off to his left, he heard the clink of glass as Levi set down his cup. Eren felt the pressure to break the silence, and thought quickly of things he might say to Levi. Eren noticed that his squad leader still had his Survey Corps uniform on, with his cloak draped very carefully onto the chair beside him. As always, he looked immaculate in his clothing. Eren remembered hearing from Petra and Hanji about how he was a clean freak. Eren smirked as he remembered how Conny Springer had left his room a mess one day, and how during inspections, Levi became dissatisfied with the status of the room and made Conny clean the room and scrub the floor with a toothbrush. Never again did Conny leave one thing out of place.

Right now, Levi's face was one of composed contemplation. He had one leg elegantly crossed over the other. Eren looked closer at his face, framed by his dark hair which was styled into his trademark undercut. His eyes, a steely blue-gray were . . .

"What are you staring at, Jaeger?" asked Levi in his bored tone, and yet there seemed to be a hint of curiosity at the same time. Flushing, Eren realized he had been staring at him for some length of time with what must be a crazy look on my face. He was horrified. Eren didn't know why he had continued to stare at him. Or why he was continuing to think about the angular curve of his face. It was then he realized it had been quite some time and he still hadn't answered Levi back.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was just remembering . . . something funny that Squad Leader Hanji told me." Lame, lame, lame.

"Oh really?" Levi said in a lilting voice. "Why don't you share that joke with me?"

Eren looked over at him again, to see a dangerous and challenging look on his face. He was looking directly at Eren and all thought went out of his head. All he could do was drink in the look of Levi's face, his body. The firelight cast warm, flickering colors across his face. What is happening to me?? Eren wondered to himself. While Levi stared at Eren, there was no possibility of answering. Or at least, providing a coherent one. Did Levi even appreciate jokes?

"Uhhhh . . ." Eren uttered stupidly. I am the most wretched person on this planet, Eren thought.

"What an intelligent answer," Levi said, amused. He looked away, into the fire once again. "Hopefully your resourcefulness in the field is much better."

Angrily, and without thinking, Eren got up and huffed as he walked across the room. _No doubt I look like a little kid who can't channel their emotions properly_ , Eren thought to himself. _Armin would have known exactly what to do or say. And Mikasa would have never gotten herself into this situation in the first place._

"Jaeger," Levi began, and was interrupted by a loud bell ringing. It could only mean one thing.

Titans.

Eren stopped in place and swiveled his head to look at Levi. He had quickly risen to his feet and turned to look at Eren. "Don't even think about it," he said warningly. "You haven't finished your training. There's no telling how you might react."

 _No! How can he do this to me? I'm not a child!_ Eren thought to himself. Levi must have read the rebellion in the teenager's eyes, because he hissed, "This is no time for your childish selfishness. Get to your room and stay there."

With that, the squad leader hurriedly left the room. Other members of the Survey Corps began to run past Eren to the city outside. Once there, they would form their squads and get orders. _I should be one of them,_ Eren thought angrily. He ran to his room to find Armin putting on the last part of his uniform.

"Eren! What's going on?" he asked worriedly, no trace of sleep still on his face or in his voice.

"I'm not sure," Eren replied, "But I intend to find out."

Armin's mouth dropped open.  "No Eren! You know you have orders not to participate in live missions until Commander Erwin says so! You could hurt yourself. Or others." Armin strapped on his 3D maneuvering device and hurried out of the room.

His words just made Eren angrier. There were titans out there hurting people, killing them. The Survey Corps needed his help. And here he was, being ordered to sit in his room and twiddle his thumbs. Armin and Mikasa would be out there. But not him. And Levi would be as well . . . Eren squirmed at the thought that Levi might be in danger. Somehow, that settled it. He quickly changed into his uniform and strapped on his own 3DMD.

As he stepped out into the hallway, Eren noticed that all was quiet now. He hurried to one of the side doors and carefully made his way around to the front. He could hear Commander Erwin talking to the assembled members of the Survey Corps. Eren chanced a glance around the corner and saw both Erwin and Levi standing in front of everyone.  Their expressions were serious, as per usual.

"In addition to the three 7 meter class titans that have made their way through the hole in the wall, there is a 10 meter class titan that is wandering in the direction of Wall Rose. Squad Leaders Hanji and Dita, head to where the 7 meter class titans are. Squad Leader Mike, head to the 10 meter class titan. And Squad Leader Levi, head to the hole in the wall and try to prevent other titans from entering. The Garrison Squad should be here shortly. Dismissed."

The members of the Survey Corps scattered to follow their squad leader and the rest of their peers. His own two best friends, Mikasa and Armin, followed Levi as part of his squad. Soon, the courtyard was quiet once more. Eren was worried for his friends, but also felt the need to be useful. He could help destroy some titans, too! He sprinted to the barn where his horse was kept and led him out quickly. "C'mon Morgan," he murmured. "Let's do what we can to help."

Morgan seemed to read his mind and galloped through the night. The breeze was cold against his face and made his hair into even more of a mess. They arrived after some time at the area where the rest of Squad Levi was already high up on the wall, backs faced to him as they peered into the darkness for more titans. Eren tied Morgan up to a tree and jogged as best as he could closer to the wall. Taking a deep breath, for he knew Levi's reaction would not be pleasant, Eren inititated his 3DMD and climbed up the wall.

His adopted sister noticed him first as he pulled himself over the ledge.  "Eren!" Mikasa yelled, surprised and dismayed at the same time. "What are you doing here? You know that you are much too valuable to be out here!" She came over to him and laid a hand on one of his shoulders. "You could get hurt. Or killed by a titan--"

"And so could you! Or Armin! Or any one of our friends," Eren said earnestly. "And what if I could prevent that from happening? What if, by my being here, I made it so that someone else doesn't get hurt?"

"Not having you here is a risk we are willing to make," Armin said softly, joining the group at Mikasa's side. "You have amazing potential to do things none of us could do. "

"You're an idiot, Jaeger." Jean sneered at him, from further away. "Now with you here, we'll have to keep an eye on you to make sure you're safe. In addition to killing the titans."

Eren hadn't thought of that. He had just wanted to help keep his friends from danger. He didn't stop to consider that he would be putting them more into harm's way by his mere presence.  And that's where his major flaw came into play.  Not stopping to consider all the pieces of the puzzle before charging into the foray.

"Jaeger." Levi was walking toward him. And though still some distance away, his voice carried a ring of authority. His expression was unscrutable as usual, but Eren thought he could detect some masked anger in it. " _What do you think_ you are doing here on this wall? I thought I told you, very clearly, that you would not be participating in this mission and would remain behind in your room."

Eren had no words for his squad leader, instead swallowing loudly. But then he saw Jean leering and snickering behind Levi. He balled his hands into fists and felt his face flush. "I had to be here, sir."

"Had to be here?" Levi repeated back at him, slowly and dangerously. "So much so that you disobeyed a direct order? Putting your wishes and feelings first, and potentially putting your friends into harm's way?"

Eren stared at the shorter man, horrified.  The thought of something happening to Mikasa or Armin, or even the rest of the squad, because of his presence, made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Sir! Titans approaching from the left! Looks like four, maybe five of them." Conny peered out into the horizon, the night still a dark expanse of land in front of them.

Levi took a second to consider this information, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Eren's. "Everyone, split into your teams of two. One will distract a titan while the other will strike the killing blow. You will work with the person previously assigned to you. " Quietly, he said to Eren, "Do not take a step off of this wall. Do you understand? I will deal with you later." With that, he whirled around and took a closer look at the oncoming titans.

Everyone was quiet as they looked at their target. Mikasa was paired up with Armin. Eren knew that Mikasa could probably handle two or three of the brutes herself, and that Armin would be safe with her around.

"Attack!" Levi yelled. Eren watched as his peers jumped quickly from the wall. Mikasa and Armin headed to the titan closest to the wall. Eren watched as the scene unfolded below him. Sasha and Conny were working on a ugly, bald titan that moved slowly. Ymir and Christa were paired up together, as were Bertholdt and Reiner. Jean remained on the wall, and it appeared to Eren that he was keeping an eye out for titans that may appear.  He was Eren's assigned partner--when he was able to take part in training.

"So Jaeger, looks like our captain is going to make mincemeat of you later, " Jean said snidely. He elbowed Eren in the ribs.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Eren asked pointedly, refusing for once to be drawn into an argument with Jean. He glanced over at Mikasa and Armin. Armin seemed to be the one distracting the titan while Mikasa worked her way around it to deal a death blow.

Jean laughed meanly. "I, unlike you, am able to follow orders while doing something else at the same time."

Eren wanted to shove him off of the wall. Then he would be free of Jean Kirstein for the rest of his life. He knew that Levi would be really mad at him then. Eren had a moment of internal disquiet. Why was what Levi thought of him the most important? He glanced over at Levi, who was keeping an eye on everything that was going on. As usual, Eren could read nothing from his profile.  Maybe it had something to do with the profound respect that the teenager had for his squad leader.  Maybe.

Looking back at his friends, Eren suddenly noticed movement in the trees behind Armin. A titan arm emerged from the highest branches and swatted at his best friend. "Armin!!!" Eren screamed. The titan missed with his massive and meaty hand, but in trying to avoid it, Armin wasn't able to secure a proper anchor to a tree and landed roughly to the ground. The titan slowly bent over to pick up the small teenager.

"No!" screamed Eren and launched himself quickly off the wall, without even considering the consequences. In that moment, all he could think of was Armin being in danger. And he wasn't about to stand by and watch him die. Eren heard Jean swear and then another 3DMD behind him. Eren heard, rather than saw, a titan close to them fall to the ground. Mikasa must have finished off the monster that she and Armin had been focused on initially.

"Mikasa! Go for the other one!" yelled Levi, from right behind Eren. Eren spared a quick glance in Mikasa's direction. She was heading behind the new titan's body, but it was still closely framed in the trees behind him. The titan straightened up as it heard or saw people approaching him. It seemed to dumbly contemplate its choices.  Its neck was now close to the trunk of a tree, making it difficult to kill him.

Eren landed neatly next to Armin, who was struggling to get to his feet. Levi landed a second later at his side. "Armin, get up! Mikasa's got that titan. . . " Eren said desperately. He heard a loud, disgusting noise emanate from the titan. Eren turned his body toward it to see the creature continue to make a drawn out gurgling sound.

"Eren, get Armin out of here immediately." Eren glanced at Levi to see him looking fiercely up at the titan. "Mikasa and I will take care of this monster."

Eren turned to obey. He reached out a hand to help Armin up, intending to fully assist his friend back up the wall. But that next instant, he heard the gurgling intensify. He looked up to see something liquid, and yet part solid, emerge from the titan's mouth.

"A variant," murmured Armin weakly, standing. Eren looked in horror as it started to come down in the very spot where he, Armin, and Levi were standing. In a flash, he turned back to Armin and shoved him hard, out of the way of the falling goop.

"Eren!" Levi yelled, flashing horror-struck eyes at him. There was no time for other action as they were then covered in a foul-smelling, sticky mush that prevented them from moving much. It fully immersed their bodies. Eren started to feel light-headed from the vapor that was emanating from the goop. He struggled to turn his head toward Levi, and once succesful, saw that Levi was already looking at him. Eren didn't understand the expression. There was no anger or disappoinment, or even fear in it. In the distance, he felt a huge thump and saw the variant titan on the ground out of his peripheral vision. Eren felt a rush of relief. His friends were safe.

He felt pressure on his palm. Levi had taken ahold of his hand with his own. Eren felt grateful for the gesture despite the fact that he had created some of this mess. He began to feel more light-headed, and closed his eyes, feeling weak.

"ERENNNN!" came a gut-wrenching cry. He was able to process the fact that it was Mikasa, but it sounded like it came from inside a tunnel. Or was he inside a tunnel? He couldn't remember anymore. The last thing he felt was Levi's warm hand on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Early update today, seeing as how I will be finishing a 6 hr drive back home. This is a bit of a long chapter, but I didn't want to break it up because it fit together so harmoniously. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Cheers, TTH

Eren woke up, startled. He turned his head left and right, and sat up in bed. His heart was pumping, body covered in sweat. He looked around the room. Daylight was streaming in the windows, and clothes were littered all over the floor. A huge LED TV was hanging on the wall. Eren took a deep breath, starting to calm down. This was his room. He had had a crazy nightmare. That had been happening more and more of late. Mikasa thought it had to do with graduation anxiety, and the thought of college in a couple months. She told him to talk to his father, Dr. Jaeger, about it. But Eren had just rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

There was a soft tap on his door and Mikasa poked her head in. "You're awake," she smiled. "About damn time. We have to be at Kleinhan's in an hour. Armin's already here." Of course, she looked like perfection. Hair and makeup done in such a way that it looked effortless and natural. Long, black hair pinned back prettily. Eren grumbled to himself. He could never manage his hair or clothing.

"Kleinhans?" Eren asked confusedly, shoving his comforter off of him and getting out of bed.

Mikasa sighed impatiently. "Yes dummy, for graduation. Now hurry up and get ready. I've got your cap and gown downstairs. And your sheet music." And with that she shut the door. Charming.

The initial confusion was starting to wear off as Eren grabbed a towel and made his way over to his bathroom. His personal bathroom was just as untidy, though not dirty, as his room. There were a couple of towels on the floor and miscellaneous toiletries scattered on the sink. Although the Jaegers' maid came in every day, Eren somehow managed to make a mess of things.

As he showered, he thought of all the fun times he had had with his friends over the years. And how they would all be graduating together shortly. He smiled, hoping those fun times would continue on into college.  The end of high school had seemed to happen so suddenly, and part of him still thought that he hadn't finished processing the fact that he would no longer have to be a high school student.  

Eren showered quickly and returned to his room. Mikasa had picked out his clothing for him last night, since he had been determined to wear a t-shirt and shorts under his gown. "Nobody will know," he had hissed to her, but to no avail. She had merely rolled her eyes and said, "Eren, if you want to look like a total slob at dinner tonight, then you will have accomplished your goal." And then she had walked away, leaving him to concede her point. After the ceremony this afternoon, he and all of their friends in their close group were going out to a fun dinner. The last thing he wanted was to be teased by Conny or given a scornful look by Jean.

Eren got dressed and looked at himself criticallly in the mirror. He was wearing a light blue button-down shirt with slate-grey pants, and a matching tie. His clothes looked nice, he had to admit. Mikasa really had an eye for that kind of thing. However, he had left his hair combed in its usual slightly too long, air of disarray style. He smiled ruefully at himself. He couldn't wait to see her expression.

He walked downstairs and heard the laughter of the two people that were closer to him than any others in his life. His adopted sister, Mikasa, beautiful and smart. And his best friend since kindergarten, Armin, intelligent beyond his years. And intuitive. A very advantageous pairing of abilities. Eren's happy mood dimmed for a minute. How could he possibly compare to these two wonderful people?

"Eren! You look great!" Armin said, beaming at the sight of him. "Mikasa did a wonderful job with your clothes." Eren groaned, but then laughed. He couldn't help himself around these two.

"I sure did," Mikasa said casually, running her hand through her bangs. "If only he would let me take him shopping for all of his clothes..."

Eren wrapped Armin in a hug. "Time to graduate! Let's get moving. Don't want to be late!" He directed at Mikasa, knowing it was she who needed to be on time for everything. He noticed she was wearing a fashionable, short maroon dress with lace-up black heels. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jean is sure going to notice you in that!" he said, teasingly. Armin laughed.

"Oh shut up you two," she huffed. "Jean is nice, and well sure he is hot, but definitely not my type."

Eren exchanged a knowing glance with Armin. "Mikasa, that dude is anything but nice. I'm sure he wakes up and plots my ruin. But then doesn't go through with it because he knows that you would chop him into pieces and make him into a stew."

Mikasa wrinkled her nose. "You are disgusting. Let's go. And comb that hair!" And with that, she shooed them out the door. Eren knew she didn't want to talk about her feelings for Jean. The two of them had been tip-toeing around expressing their feelings for each other for years.  

"I'm driving," Mikasa stated. Eren shrugged, not minding at all. He knew she wanted to show off her brand new Lincoln Navigator, a graduation gift from their father. It fit her well. He knew his father took good care of Mikasa, just as if she were his own flesh and blood. He had received a new vehicle as well, a gorgeous red Mustang GT. He absolutely loved it. His father had presented them with the vehicles last night, and they had jumped up and down like small children and then embraced in a group hug. His father had smiled indulgently, and apologized for the fact that he would not be able to make it to their graduation ceremony. Always busy, the doctor often was not at home and did not make appearances at dinner either.

"Whoaaaaaa you guys! Those are yours??" Armin squealed with delight as the garage door opened. "Those are absolutely amazing!"

"Thanks Armin," Mikasa said. Her white platinum Navigator gleamed in the sunlight. "Let's test it out some. I only took a short drive last night."

"Eren, are you going to let me drive that Mustang ever?" Armin asked enviously. "It's so . . . exquisite."

Even smiled mischievously. "Eventually! Maybe!" he teased. Armin lit up at the possibility, smile wide and eyes full of childish excitement.

They clambered into Mikasa's vehicle and she carefully and skillfully backed out of the driveway.

"You guys . . ." Armin said slowly, settling himself in the backseat. "We are high school graduates. Or about to be. How weird is that? Just the other day we were all in kindergarten making friends in recess. Now we're adults and moving on to the next stage of our lives."

Eren squirmed from the passenger side seat. "I've been waiting for this for a while," he said. "Time to make a change."

Mikasa looked over at him questioningly. He didn't say anything more on the topic, but instead said, "Armin, Mikasa, do you guys have your speeches ready?"

Armin groaned. "I think so," he said in a low voice. He was, of course, the valedictorian.

"You're going to be wonderful," Mikasa smiled. "We all are." She was the salutatorian, and had given Armin a run for his money. But their blond friend had emerged at the top of their class.

Eren remembered just then his piano solo that would take place during the ceremony. "Dammit," he muttered. "How did I let you two talk me into this?" He glared first at Mikasa and then at Armin. Armin smirked, or what was close to a smirk. He never could manage emotions that ranged on the sarcastic or mischievious. He was just that good of a person.

"Because you knew this would be the last memory of you that a lot of these people will have, and you don't want them to remember you as anything else but something on your own terms," Mikasa quipped. Eren glared again at Mikasa.

"You think you know me so well . . . " Eren said. He really didn't have a defense. She DID know him that well.

Mikasa merely smiled. They chatted happily the rest of the way to their destination, Kleinhan's, a performance hall. They talked of their friends, dinner later that night, and their dreams of the future. Each of them was going to the University at Baltalo, but planned on eventually majoring in different subjects. Mikasa wanted to study medicine, to which their father steadfastly approved. She would be wonderful at managing multiple tasks at once and with a clear head. Armin wanted to study law and one day become a lawyer. Eren knew that Armin would make a fantastic lawyer. He always had all of the facts and considered arguments ahead of time. Eren often wondered why Armin didn't become a chess player. Eren himself wanted to study criminal justice and go on to become a cop, and later on a detective. His father did not approve of this plan, but like everything else in his life, Grisha Jaeger let him find his own way. That, and he was never much around to voice his opinion much on the topic.

Eren thought for a moment of his mother. He missed her dreadfully. She, along with Mikasa's parents, had died in a car accident when they were 10 years old. They had been hit by a semi truck driver who had fallen asleep at the wheel. The driver had survived somehow, but had initially tried to pass blame onto Mikasa's father for the accident. For these reasons, Eren wanted to become a cop. He wanted to take scum like that off of the street and put them in jail where they belonged. In one stroke, that driver had shattered the hearts of two children forever. Eren wondered if that's why Mikasa wanted to study medicine. To help save lives of people so that their families would remain intact. He glanced over at her, wondering.

"We are here!" crowed Mikasa, putting her vehicle in park. She looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror, but seemed to notice Eren's stare. "What is it, Er?" she asked seriously, looking at him.

"It's nothing," he said, dismissively, forcing a smile. "Let's do this! Where are the graduation gowns?" For some reason, he felt strange. As if the air of possibility was looming large and anything could happen. Even though he wanted things to change, he wanted it to be for the good.

They each got out of the vehicle and donned their caps and gowns. The boys had maroon gowns while the girls wore white. Mikasa and Armin had special tassles on their cap and sashes to wear on their gowns. They trooped arm in arm into the performance hall, and were immediately besieged by all of their friends.

"About time you guys got here!" Sasha scolded, jokingly. "I was about to get some more punch!"

Conny planted a kiss on her cheek. "That punch is too sweet. Too much sugar. But it's nowhere near as sweet as you."

They all groaned at the overly cheesy line and laughed. Sasha beamed, however, and left to get more punch. The pair had been inseparable for the past few years.

"Mikasa!" Christa exclaimed, "You were right! Your SUV is awesome! I saw you drive up."

"Thanks Christa," Mikasa said to the petite, pretty blonde. "Ride with us later to the restaurant, okay?"

"Yessss!" Christa said happily.

Sasha returned to the group, and they chatted for a few moments before getting directed to form groups based on the initial of their last name. Mikasa and Armin stood aside, as they would be sitting on the stage. Eventually, they were all marched into the hall, with Eren gripping tightly onto his sheet music. He was doing his best not to be nervous, but he couldn't help it. So many people would be watching, so many people that he knew.

The ceremony began, and Eren tuned out. His thoughts began to wander to his family. He looked over at Mikasa on the stage, her face one of perfect composure. Of course, he thought, she would be paying attention. Maybe that's why she and Armin always received top grades and he did just average. He turned his head and saw a mass of people behind him. Quite a few rows of students and then family members and friends. Even though they weren't there, he looked for his parents. He wanted his mother to cheer for him as his name was called and he wanted his father there to smile at him proudly. But that was not to be. Eren wondered if Mikasa was thinking the same thing about her own parents.

He remembered his father telling him about the car accident, and then he remembered nothing after that. As if coming out of a fog, level by level, he was able to acknowledge the fact that Mikasa now lived with them. His father and hers had both been doctors in the same field at the local hospital. They had been close friends since college. And because of that, their mothers had been close as well. The guardianship of Mikasa had been left to his parents should anything happen to the both of them, and Eren then gained her as a sister. Though they had started out as playmates, their bond grew through their loss and he didn't know how he could have gotten through the death of his mother had it not been for her.

Eren felt himself close to tears. Determined, he forced his attention back to what was happening on stage. Mikasa was being introduced as the salutatorian. She received a tremendous amount of applause. Eren thought he heard a wolf whistle from somewhere relatively close to him. Probably that cretin Jean, he thought.

"Hello and good evening to you all. What a day. The ending of an era in all of our lives, and the beginning of a new one. I, for one, am very excited for what the future may hold. During these past four years, and even beyond that, we have all developed deep bonds of friendship with each other. We have learned, grown, and smiled. Of all the things I learned in school, I think the most important thing was hope. It got me up in the mornings, and helped me to fall asleep at night. It helped me reach out to people and make connections. It helped me to be a better person. So even though there is calculus, and physics, it doesn't compare at all to hope. If you fall down, get back up. Tomorrow will be a better day. Keep moving forward. Thank you."

Mikasa walked back to her seat as the crowd applauded her speech. Eren thought she chose her words wisely. He was glad she kept it short, but at the same time it was meaningful. Mikasa never was one for being long-winded or unnecessary action. As she sat down, Mikasa scanned the students until she met Eren's eyes. She smiled a big smile and mouthed, "Good luck."

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," their principal was saying, "I would like to welcome Eren Jaeger to the stage for a musical performance on the piano."

Eren got to his feet and made his way to the stage. "Do it Jaeger!" he heard Conny shout and people laughed in response. He sat down at the piano bench and spread his sheet music across the piano. From this angle, he could see Mikasa and Armin. They were both watching him with smiles on their faces. Armin gave him a thumbs up.

He took a deep breath and then launched into his first song--he was playing half of both. His fingers brushed across the keys effortlessly, and he launched into singing the second verse of the song instead of the first:

"Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy birthday, happy birthday  
Made to feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen  
Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me"

As he played and sang, the world around him shrank away and it was just him in his own world. This song meant a lot to him--he learned how to play it on the piano after his mother died. She had been the one to get him started in the first place. He had tried soccer, and all the energy he channeled into the sport didn't help him succeed. His mind would be going faster than his body, and it wasn't effective. His mother went to every game and cheered for him. But when he would cry to her about how bad he was, she thought about how he might be able to focus his energy into something else creative. And as a result, he started piano. He hated it at first. It was complicated. There was so much more to it than pressing keys. Yet he was eventually successful at it because it worked with his mind, his pace of things. There was a piano recital he had at the age of 10 that he would forever remember, with his parents in attendance with Mikasa and her parents. It was one of the happiest moments of his life.

"And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world"

In middle school he had joined the choir as an additional activity and found that he was also good at that as well. He loved it. Having control over his own voice and an instrument gave him a peace of mind when he was experiencing tumultuous times. Outside of school concerts and practice at Mr. Hannes's studio, Mikasa could always tell when he was dealing with something because he would spend hours at the piano, playing and singing.

"Do you hear the people sing?  
Singing the song of angry men?  
It is the music of the people  
Who will not be slaves again!  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the beating of the drums  
There is a life about to start  
When tomorrow comes."

The change in songs was definitely an abrupt change of tone. For himself, it was to signify growth and hope for the future. Things Mikasa had spoken about in her speech. He absolutely loved the musical Les Miserables. He, Armin, and Mikasa went just about every year that it came into town. He knew almost every song by heart, and it drove Mikasa crazy when he would break out into song as they were driving to school, or the grocery store, or the mall.

"Will you join in our crusade?  
Who will be strong and stand with me?  
Beyond the barricade  
Is there a world you long to see?

Then join in the fight  
That will give you the right to be free!"

As he was playing and singing the first verse again, he thought about the idea of battle. Going up against a strong enemy and rallying people to the cause. It was a theme that he wholeheartedly believed in, and perhaps that his why he had that dream this morning. He believed in fighting the good fight. So as much as he loved performing, and having artistic license in what he did, he felt that he needed to do the right thing and become a police officer one day. He needed to do that for his mother. And Mikasa's parents.

He finished to loud and enthusicastic applause. Most of his friends were on their feet. Mikasa and Armin were glowing in their pride for him. As Eren walked back to his seat, he saw Conny pumping a fist. Marco smiled and nodded at him as he passed. He walked by Sasha, who held out a cookie to him. She smiled mischievously at him as he took it and then the principal was announcing Armin as the valedictorian.

Eren glanced up at Armin. He looked magnificent, and confident.

"Wow," Armin began. "Eren Jaeger, that was truly amazing. I feel honored to have such a talented friend."

Eren reddened at the compliment, as people around him patted him on the back.

"Welcome to all of the parents, friends, and family tonight that are here in support of someone. For the past 17 or 18 years of our lives, you have been the ones day in and day out to help us get through the hard times and there to celebrate with us the happier times. You are appreciated more than you know. And that is not going to change now that we are moving on to the next part of our lives. Even though we may say that we are adults now and don't need your advice, we secretly keep all that you say close to our hearts."

Eren started to think of his parents again. He looked over at Mikasa, who had masked her face into one of composure once more. He wished he could be sitting next to her, and hold her hand silently. For she wouldn't want to talk about it.

"And that goes the same for me, when it comes to my two best friends, " Armin continued. "I have known them since kindergarten, and they helped me to get through some of the tougher parts of being a kid. I am who I am today because of them. I was free to be this slightly small, super smart kid who had the most wonderful best friends in the world. Friends who taught me it was okay to be myself and that who I was is beautiful. I just want to share this with all of you because I think we should all strive to be that kind of person to others. Encourage, instead of humiliate. Support, instead of knock down. Listen, and never ignore. Thank you."

Armin received hearty applause, and then they got to walk across the stage for their diplomas. Eren felt exhilarated as he received his, and felt on top of the world. The rest of the ceremony wrapped up after everyone else got their diplomas. They got to toss their caps in the air, and Eren smirked when one came down and hit Jean in the head. He found Mikasa and Armin through the crowd and hugged them both. "We did it!" they yelled at each other. They made the rounds to their friends: Christa, Marco, Sasha, Conny, Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Ymir.

"Mi-Mikasa!" came a shout off to the side. Everyone turned to look as Jean approached with a bouquet of orange roses. His cheeks were flushed and he seemed to be breathing quickly. "These are for you."

Mikasa took them carefully in her hands and looked down at them for a minute. Eren wondered what she was thinking. Would she let her guard down and go with her heart? Or would she continue to protect herself?

"Thank you, Jean," she said softly, finally looking up at him. Her cheeks were dusted a light pink, something Eren couldn't remember ever happening before.  "They are beautiful." And with that said, she reached a hand up to his cheek as her lips softly touched his other cheek.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Conny teased out loud. Sasha's mouth fell open. Christa gave a little smile. Marco grinned, happy for his best friend. Jean looked dumbfounded. He had no words.

"So," Armin said, to break the silence. "We are all going to be at the restaurant at 8, right?"

It worked. Everyone turned to him and confirmed that they would indeed meet at 8, on time. They all said their good-byes to each other. Marco led Jean away, as Jean said happily and still a little disbelieving, "I'll see you later" to Mikasa.

Mr. Hannes came by to congratulate the three of them. The pride he had in Eren showed in his facial expression. "Eren, that was truly magnificent. I have never had a better student," he said with a huge smile. He shook Eren's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Hannes!" Eren said happily. "And I'll be around next week for my lesson."

"Your lesson." Mr. Hannes said with a smile. "You are truly a master of the craft, Eren. It is almost as if I can learn from you now." Mr. Hannes chatted with them for a few minutes and then left.

It was just Eren, Mikasa, and Armin remaining together among the crowd of people. "I'll come by around 7:30, if that's okay," Armin said. "I'm going to get some ice cream with my parents."

"Sounds good," Mikasa said, smiling. "Tonight will be fun."

"Oh, I'm sure it will," Eren teased at her. "What's the deal with orange for roses?"

"Don't you see?" Amin said, his eyebrows knit together for some reason, "It's a cross between yellow and red. Friendship and love. What a wonderful way to express how he feels."

Eren made gagging noises. "Gross. Jean Kirstein in love with my sister. You jealous, Armin?"

Armin reddened. "Just of his courage." Armin had never flat out told Eren or Mikasa his sexual orientation, and had never expressed interest in anybody at school. Eren respected Armin's silence on the topic, figuring he would tell them once he was ready.

"Oh shut up Eren," Mikasa nudged him in the ribs. "Jean's a great guy."

"I'm not saying anything else, Mikasa." Eren held up his hands, palms up, as if in surrender, with a huge smile on his face.

"Alright Armin, we will see you later!" Mikasa gave him a hug. "Can't wait to celebrate!"

Armin looked at Eren. "Eren, I need to talk to you about something later, okay? Something important." He bit his lower lip in worry.

"Sure thing," Eren smiled. "You can tell me anything. See you later." He patted Armin's shoulder, reassuringly.

Mikasa and Eren walked away, and Eren turned around to see Armin still staring at him. "What's that all about?" Eren asked Mikasa.

She made a non-committal noise and shrugged. "Guess you'll find out later."

Eren narrowed his eyes at her. He had a very good suspicion that she knew exactly what this was about, but she wasn't going to tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was sort of shorter than all of my others, but I felt it had to end when it did! Ahhh things are going to get exciting from here on out!
> 
> Cheers, TTH

Once home, Eren and Mikasa found a card from Dr. Jaeger on a table in the front entryway. It was written in their father's spiky doctor's script, which would be difficult to read for most people. In the card, the doctor again expressed his regret that he was not able to make it to the ceremony, and included that he was very proud of both of them. After reading that part, Eren shook his head, slightly angry but mostly sad. Dr. Jaeger went on to say that he had included his credit card for their use at dinner tonight, and that he hoped they had a fun time. Mikasa snaked an arm around her brother's waist, and gave him a comforting squeeze.

"You better go put those roses in some water," Erin said and moved away from Mikasa. He took off his gown and set both cap and gown on the table. He headed over to a nearby full-length mirror and pretended to adjust his tie.

"You wouldn't want them to wilt like Jean does when it's too hot outside." Eren put the back of his wrist up to his forehead and pretended to swoon. "It's SO hot out here!" he said, in his best impression of Jean's deeper voice. Mikasa smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know," she said as she walked toward the kitchen in search of a vase. "You two may turn out to be close friends one day . . ." Eren seriously doubted that.

Armin made it over to their house around 7:30 that night. Eren decided he wanted to take his vehicle out for a spin this time. Since Mikasa had promised Christa a ride, she took off to pick her up, and Armin piled in Eren's Mustang for a ride to the restaurant. They rolled down their windows in order to enjoy the cool late spring breeze of Baltalo.

"Eren, this is so cool..." Armin said half enviously, half amazed. "I wish I had a car like this!" Armin's own car was a blue 2005 Ford Focus. It had started to get a little rusty a few years back due to the snowy winters of Baltalo. His parents were not the wealthiest people, but they were happy and loved their son very much. Eren loved going over to Armin's house for a sleepover or even to chat with Armin's parents. They were always very kind and happy that their son had such a wonderful best friend.

Eren took off down his street a little too fast, not trying to show off, just doing what was in his nature. Both of their hair flew around in the breeze. "I thought the same thing when you started driving," he said to Armin to make him feel better. "Remember? You got your license AND a car before anybody else! You just wait until you're a lawyer. You'll have the best of everything."

Armin smiled a small smile. "Maybe. I hope so," he said, flashing a sideways glance at Eren. "Did you see your dad today?"

Eren frowned. "Nah. He's at work. As usual. But dinner's on him!" Eren patted his pocket. "He left me his credit card. Maybe I'll hang onto it for a while." He said this all somewhat sarcastically, though he tried to sound nonchalant. He didn't want Armin to know how much it was bothering him that his father couldn't seem to make time for him and Mikasa.

"Eren. . . he probably wishes he could spend more time with you. It can't be easy to be a hospital administrator. Plus, he's doing all that consultation work for Titan Corporation. It's a wonder he is still up and walking around! Maybe that's why he does things like giving you a super awesome car and letting you borrow his credit card." Armin turned his head toward him. "To make up for all the time he has lost with you."

Eren felt like shit. "You're right, Armin. I should be grateful for what I have. And really, I am. I just wish I saw more of him, that's all." He shrugged. The last thing that he wanted to talk about right now was his dad. "Anyways, enough of that. Shiganshina Grill. Who picked that out for dinner tonight? Reiner? Bert? Or was it Annie?" Armin was so smart. He always saw the things that Eren didn't. Maybe he should become a psychologist, Eren thought.

Armin mused over the question. "I'm not sure. I know all three of them love that place. Plus it's probably one of the few places where you can fit 12 people at once for dinner around here."

They soon arrived at Shiganshina Grill, and most of their friends were already there. Mikasa arrived right at 8pm with Christa, and they soon got their table in the hibachi area. Dinner was delicious. Their hibachi specialist was a wonderful performer. Eren sat between Mikasa and Armin, and frowned at how Jean chatted with Mikasa throughout the night. Even though he was nice to his sister, Eren was aggrataved by Jean most of the time. Mikasa told him once it was because they both had strong personalities. Eren had retorted back that it was because Jean was probably secretly into animals. And he had put emphasis onto the word "into." Armin had laughed at the comment.

During the initial food catching stage, Eren missed the first vegetable that went his way. It hit the corner of his mouth, and then fell onto his shirt, leaving a dark oily smudge. "Oh no, Eren!" Mikasa had groaned. "Your shirt!" Everyone, including Eren, had laughed at her reaction. She tried to rub it off with a napkin, but it only seemed to make it worse. No matter the situation, Mikasa always was presentable and beautiful. Eren couldn't understand how she did it. He looked down at his shirt and shrugged. Luckily, he caught the next vegetable and dinner continued. Throughout the time when their chef was cooking their food, Armin seemed to be uncharacteristically quiet at his side. Had something bad happened to him? With his family? Eren wondered. Was he being emotional because it was the end of an era? He decided not to ask right now, in the middle of dinner and surrounded by people.

As he looked around the table now, Eren saw Sasha taking some food off of Conny's plate as Conny chatted with Marco, who was seated to his right. Christa and Ymir, off to Armin's right, seemed to be laughing about something that had happened earlier in the day. Reiner, Annie, and Bert seemed to be in quiet conversation, enjoying their food. That wasn't unusual for them, for they always seemed to be the least vocal of their group. Even though Reiner and Bert played football and basketball, they remained relatively subdued. Off to Eren's left, Mikasa and Jean were talking about Conny's graduation party that would take place in a couple of weeks.

"I think Conny invited all of our soccer buddies, " Jean was saying. "And Sasha invited all of the girls' lacrosse team, right?"

"I think so," Mikasa replied. She had been the captain of the girls' lacrosse team, which Sasha had been a part of. "I'm sure they'll all be there, with a lot of our senior class. And other students who weren't invited in the first place."

"That's too bad," Jean said, looking at Mikasa's face. She looked confused.

Eren looked over at Armin and tilted his head in Jean and Mikasa's direction with a grin. Armin got the hint and listened in.

"Why is that?" Mikasa asked. "It should be a great time. I can't wait to see our friends."

"Because it means that with all of those people there, it'll be harder to see more of you." At this, Jean looked down at his plate, looking a little bashful.

Eren had to bite his lip to prevent himself from making a sarcastic remark or bursting out laughing, not hearing how Mikasa had responded. Did she really go for a guy who would say lame lines like that? Ugh. Because of all of the brotherly love he had for Mikasa, he would not embarrass her like that in front of the guy she liked, even though Eren detested him. He glanced at Armin, who smiled somewhat sadly at Eren and turned his head away to ask Christa about what she thought of Mikasa's car.

Eren was confused. What had that been all about? What was up with Armin today? Maybe he was sad that they were graduating and wouldn't all be together like this in the same way again. Sure, they would be at graduation parties and whatnot--Eren's and Mikasa's joint party was a couple weeks after Conny's. But maybe change for him was difficult?

Or maybe . . . was it that Armin had a thing for Mikasa?  Even contemplated the idea, turning his head slightly to regard his shorter friend.  When Jean had showed up with roses today, Armin had responded strangely.  And said something about how he wished he had Jean's courage.  To tell Mikasa perhaps how he felt for her?  Eren frowned.  And then just now, Armin had looked so . . . so uncharacteristically downcast when Jean had been, well whatever it was Jean had been saying to Mikasa.  

Oh no.  Amin having feelings for Mikasa?  After all these years?  Eren had a forkful of noodles on the way to his mouth, but then he set it down on his plate, worried.  If his guess was true, he didn't think it would go in Armin's favor.  And maybe the blond knew that.  He looked back over at Armin, who really hadn't eaten much of his own food.  As if feeling Eren's stare, the small teenager turned his head to meet his friend's concerned gaze.  The sky blue eyes of the blond penetrated the aquamarine of the brunet, and Eren was trying to read the thoughts behind the pretty eyes.

"Armin . . . ?"

Armin opened his mouth to speak.

"ARMIN! Are you going to finish that??"  Sasha gestured voraciously toward his plate.  The blond sighed, the moment over.  He just shook his head, and then passed his plate over to Eren, and then it made its way over to the hungry brunette.

By the time they had finished eating, eveyone was groaning and patting their stomachs. Their waitress came around and inquired about dessert. "Yes please!" Sasha piped up. Everyone laughed.

"Sasha, where do you put it all???" Christa asked incredulously. "How can you still be hungry?"

Sasha shrugged, grinning. "I think sometimes that I should try competitve eating. I could win a few contests."

Their waitress gave them some dessert menus and then left to give them a few minutes. "I dont know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted," Annie said. "Plus I have to work tomorrow. And I certainly am not able to stomach any dessert right now."

"Work?" Armin asked, curious. "Where do you work? I didn't know you had a job." As far as Eren knew, none of the rest of his friends had jobs, either. This was certainly news to everyone.

Annie focused on Armin, pausing, almost as if she regretted saying anything. "I work at Titan Corporation. Just started a week or so ago."

"Oh, why didn't you say anything?" Eren asked. "My dad does some consult work for them. Have you seen him around?"

Annie shook her head. "No, not as of yet. But I'm unimportant. I do a lot of assistant work. You know. 'Take this here, Annie' and 'I need coffee, Annie.' Nothing glamorous." She looked away from Eren, her facial expression tightening.

Eren could sense that she was uncomfortable talking about the subject at hand. Annie's family was not as wealthy as the rest of theirs. He was pretty sure she lived with just her dad, and that he had some sort of illness. Eren couldn't remember what he did for a living. He distantly remembered that her mother had left the family for some reason or other.

"Why don't you take off?" Eren asked, sensing that she probably wanted to change the subject. "Don't forget, my dad has us covered for dinner."

Annie looked at him steadily. "I can pay for my dinner, Eren." As usual, she spoke with a serious expression on her face. And a sense of pride. She took care of herself, and never relied on others for help.

"This is something he wanted to be able to do for me, since he couldn't be at the ceremony today," Eren explained. Annie considered this, and then nodded in acceptance.

"Okay Jaeger," she said. "Thank you. I owe you one."

Annie, Bert, and Reiner got up to leave and they said their good-byes to the rest of the group.

"See you at my party, right?" Conny asked. "Your asses better be there."

"We would never miss it," Reiner promised. Bert nodded in agreement.

Ymir and Christa got up to leave as well. "Mikasa, Ymir is going to give me a ride home," Christa said. "My house is on her way."

Mikasa looked dismayed. "Oh okay, Christa."

"Maybe you can show Jean your new SUV," Christa suggested not so innocently.

"I would love that," Jean said enthusiastically, smiling and looking at Mikasa. "Marco drove me here, and I'm sure he wouldn't care that he didn't have a passenger." Marco nodded agreeably, smiling. Eren groaned and set his dessert menu down in exasperation, looking across the room to the front of the restaurant. The bar area was pretty busy by this time of night.

"See you guys later," Ymir said and Christa waved good-bye.

"Is that . . .?" Eren's voice trailed off as he continued to look toward the front of the restaurant.

"Is that who?" Armin asked and tried to see who Eren might be looking at. But Armin didn't recognize anybody there. Mikasa had heard Eren's question and looked toward the front of the room as well.

Eren felt himself get to his feet, pushing his chair out, and started walking to the restaurant's bar, as in a daze. "Eren, where are you going?" Mikasa asked, sounding concerned. But her voice seemed to be a far off distance away, as if he were in a tunnel. For some reason, this didn't bother Eren, for he was focused on the front of the restaurant.

Eren half-heartedly waved a hand behind him. "I'll be right back," he said over his shoulder. He walked around a few tables and kept his eyes locked on the person at the bar. There had been something . . . something familiar about him. Every noise around Eren seemed muffled, as if his ears were plugged. He shook his head slightly, as if to get rid of the sensation.

He came to a stop at the man's side. Eren stared, and as if feeling Eren's gaze, the man turned blue-gray eyes on him and lifted one eyebrow. "Can I help you with something?"

The world suddenly came into focus. Sound returned to normal, almost too loudly, as if the ear plugs were gone and he found the volume was at maximum.

Eren breathed out one word. "Levi?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)
> 
> An early update for you all.
> 
> Also, I forgot to initially mention that this chapter features a song by The xx, an amazing band that inspires me to write. The song in this chapter is called "Together."
> 
> Cheers, TTH

"How do you know my name?" Levi asked. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

Eren did not know. All he knew was that Levi had somehow looked familiar. . . had he met him somewhere before? Maybe through one of his friends? No. He would have remembered him. Remembered feeling drawn to him. And surprisingly, immensely attracted to him.

Levi was casually dressed in tight fitting black jeans and a white V-neck tshirt. A very neatly dressed, and yet trendy look without being too flashy about it. Eren noticed that he was a few inches taller than Levi, but Levi was more muscular than he was. Where Eren was lithe, Levi was sturdy. A physcial presence without being over-bearing. Eren tried not to stare at the way Levi's t-shirt fit over his chest.

"Ohh, dammit. I told her I was working tonight. Isabel let you know I was going to be here, right? I told her that I didn't want to be fixed up with anyone." Levi looked aggravated, exhaling loudly through his nose and folding his arms together against his stomach.

Eren didn't know who Isabel was. "You're working tonight?" he asked pointedly, changing the subject and gesturing at the beer Levi was drinking.

Levi raised an eyebrow. Eren had an intake of breath for how . . . sultry . . . it made Levi appear. He unconsciously took a step closer to the shorter man.

"Yes. My partner, Hanji, is driving. She's outside having a smoke. We're trying to be incognito. Not that I need to explain myself to you." Levi unfolded his arms, seeming to be somewhat aggravated at Eren's presence.

"Your partner?" Eren asked, curious. For some reason, he felt himself not thrown off at all by Levi's direct and almost rude way of expressing himself.

"Yes, we are part of the circus. Trapeze artists. Very dangerous." Levi said in a deadpan voice.

"So how often does Isabel fix you up on dates?" Eren asked another question, taking a seat at the bar and staring at Levi's face. He felt attracted to him in a way that he had never felt for anyone before. A strong sensual feeling that seemed to emanate from inside him and had him wanting to touch Levi all over his body.

In high school, he had tried dating a couple girls, and that had ended up not working out. He had even dated Christa, the eventual prom queen. In his sophomore year, he told Mikasa and Armin, and then later his friends, that he was gay. They had been surprised, but had completely accepted him. Jean, however, continued to treat him the same as he had done since grade school. Yet with Levi, there was something about him that Eren felt simultaneously nervous and comfortable with at the same time.

"What's with all the questions? Is that how you start all conversations with men you just met at a bar?" Levi seemed amused now.

Eren said gingerly, "I've never tried talking to a man at a bar before."

Levi tilted his head to the side, curious, as if trying to figure Eren out. After a few seconds, he answered Eren's previous question.

"This is Isabel's first attempt. She knows I don't date." Levi leaned against the bar, taking a complete look at Eren.

"You don't date? Too busy with work? Or you repulse them with your sweetness?" Eren felt flustered at the way Levi was looking at him, lips pursed in amusement. As if he were a cat playing with a mouse.

Levi's eyes flashed to Eren's face. "Oh, I can be plenty sweet when I want to. I just don't date." He smirked as he put emphasis on the last word. Levi's eyes got heavy-lidded and smoldering. Eren got it. He felt completely undone at Levi's expression. What was he doing continuing to talk to this man? Who clearly was older than him? And way out of his league?

Eren got up from his stool at the bar and moved to walk away. It was one of his impulsive actions, something he did spontaneously without thinking. He did not know how to act around this man, and it unnerved him. And in continuing to talk to him, Eren felt like he was a very inexperienced kid. Which he was. He was doing this all wrong and he felt like a fool.

He felt a hand wrap around the muscles on his upper left arm. He looked back to see Levi looking angrily at him. "What the fuck, kid? You being judgmental? What's wrong with sex?"

Eren was shocked. He had not expected Levi to want to continue the conversation.

"Well, uh, I don't know. Nothing wrong with sex." Eren searched his mind as he continued to process the fact that Levi was holding his upper arm firmly. "It's just, don't you think it's wrong that you only have sex with the people that you're with? What if they want more?"

Levi let go of his arm and considered this. "Well that's the thing," he began slowly. "Guys know ahead of time that this is all it's going to be. And they're okay with that." He looked at Eren's reaction to see if there was judgment.

Eren considered this. "But why?" He began confusedly. "You're obviously . . ." he stoped talking. What had he started to say?? Hot? Attractive? He looked at Levi, and the way his hair framed part of his face. He wanted to touch it. To push it back and see Levi's face more clearly. Wait . . . he thought. What was going on with him? Did Levi possess a "hot as fuck" charm somewhere on him? Was something wrong with his food?? He glanced over at his table where Mikasa and Armin seemed to be watching him anxiously.

"I'm obviously what?" Levi said, amused. He took a drink of his beverage, sipping slowly. His eyes grew heavy-lidded again as he stared at Eren.

Eren felt himself take a deep breath, trying to lessen the effect that Levi seemed to be having on him.

"Older." Eren said finally, and then felt flushed. Levi put down his drink, heavily. Why had he said that?? Sure, Levi looked older than him, but it seemed to push Levi's buttons. And when it came down to it, that's not what he wanted to say anyways.

"Older." Levi repeated venomously. He took a moment and then seemed to gather his emotions. He gestured toward the stain on Eren's shirt and said more casually, "If I'm 'old,' then how old are you? Two? Forget your bib at home?"

Eren cursed inwardly at himself. This was going all wrong. Why was he so awkward? And why was he so uncoordinated? He supposed that he shouldnt've expected much from his first attempt at talking to a man he found attractive.

"I'm 18!" he said indignantly. "I'm not a baby."

Levi scoffed. "18? Yeah, you're probably still wet behind the ears." He seemed to consider something, and asked, "If you're 18, then how do you know my sister?"

"Well well, Levi, who is this?" The voice came from a woman off to Levi's left. She was wearing casual clothes like Levi, and she wore a huge grin on her face. Her busy brown hair was tied back in an untidy ponytail, and she wore big square-framed glasses.

"Some 'kid' that my sister tried to fix me up with," Levi said casually, emphasizing the word 'kid.' Eren grimaced at the word.

"He's cuteeee!" Hanji drew out the word, clapping her hands. "When are you guys going out?"

Levi rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Not gonna happen," he said flatly. "I'm not interested in dating, and this one here can't even eat properly." He gestured to the stain on Eren's shirt.

Eren felt himself flush. This conversation was clearly taking a turn in an undesirable direction. He had to do something, quickly. "Maybe you don't date because you're only good at one thing. And scared that someone will see you for who you really are." Maybe it was a low blow, telling Levi that he was only good at physical interactions. Eren worried that this might all of a sudden blow up in his face.

"Ho ho!" Hanji chortled, as Levi now turned red in the face. "He's calling you out on your shit, Levi."

"I'm going to take a piss, and then we are out of here, Hanji," Levi said hotly. He started to move away.

"Oh that reminds me!" Hanji's face lit up in remembrance. "I was texting with our dear fearless leader when my phone died. Can I borrow your work phone?"

Levi glanced at her dubiously and in annoyance. "Seriously? How can you let that shit happen again? Your hands are clean, right?"

"Sure are!" Hanji said in a sing-song voice. "Hands sanitized at all times when I'm with you." Levi handed her a phone encased in a black case.

"I'll be right back," he muttered and took off, with the smallest of backward glances at Eren.

Eren and Hanji watched him go. Levi had a quick, determined walk about him. Though the bar area was crowded, he was able to maneuver effortlessly through everyone without brushing up against their clothing.

"Hmmm..." Hanji's loud musing brought Eren's glance back to her. She was tapping her index finger to her lips, as if in contemplation. "What's your name, young one?" she asked.

"Eren. And I'm 18, not a kid. I'm an adult now," Eren said defensively.

Hanji gave a little laugh. "Sure sure, whatever you say. You know, Levi was telling the truth. He doesn't date. But everyone does have their needs, and he never has a problem meeting up with someone."

Eren made a grimace. "And just why are you telling me this? I'm not going to be some damn sex toy."

"Oh I know, " Hanji said. "You misunderstand me. I'll explain better. He is used to being in control of a situation. And seeing somone exclusively would change that. You seem to be the type that would present a challenge, someone interesting. Just what he needs. And I'm tired of telling him about my relationship woes. It's time he had some of his own!"

She grabbed Eren's hand, and placed Levi's work phone in it. "Not a word," she murmured. And then grinned wickedly.

"What? What am I supposed to do with this?" Eren asked in total confusion.

"You figure it out." Hanji said. "Seeing him chatting with you . . .he definitely is interested to some degree. Let's see where this goes." She started staring at him, inspecting his hair and face. She put her fingers under his chin, so as to lift it up and get a closer look at him.

Eren was surprised at this turn of events, and a little weirded out by Hanji's behavior. "But why would you give his work phone to me? A total stranger? "

Hanji cocked her head to the side, removing her hand. "Well, for a few reasons. I know that you can't get into the phone because you don't know his passcode. Secondly, and for my own selfish reasons, I like to try out experiments. This would be like a test in chemistry. Will the two of you together be an excellent mixture? Or will you together be a hazard, like ammonia and bleach?" She gazed thoughtfully off to the side. "Look, Levi is my best friend. There's not another detective out there that could put up with either of us as their partner. And I don't wan't him hurt. It's just I think it's high time he stops acting scared and put himself out there. Savvy?"

Eren pocketed the phone, unsure of what to think of Hanji. "Detectives? Hah. So you aren't trapeze artists." Eren shook his head, amused.

Hanji laughed a genuine guffaw and people turned their heads to look at her. This woman was a detective? Eren wondered. He hoped Levi wouldn't be really angry that she had given the phone to him. He had no more room for musings as Levi returned.

"Let's go, weirdo." Levi said to his partner and winked at Eren. Both he and Hanji started toward the door. Eren turned to watch them go.

"See you around . . . Detective." Eren said to their retreating backs. Levi stopped in his tracks and turned to gaze searchingly at Eren's face, managing to look sexier than ever, if that were possible. Hanji turned her head to look at Eren and grinned. She grabbed Levi by the arm, and then they were out the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Eren stood looking at the door, transfixed. What had just happened? And Levi. . . how did he know his name? Why was he so drawn to him? All questions that he had to ponder. He looked down at his pocket, wondering what he was going to do with the phone that he had. Would Levi be really mad at him that he had accepted the phone? Eren shook his head a little, as if to clear his mind of the thoughts that were bouncing around in the inside of his brain.

"Who were they?" Mikasa's voice questioned, and somehow she was standing there to his left. Eren looked at her face and saw that she looked confused, and a little upset. "I saw that man put a hand on you. Did he hurt you?" No matter the issue, Mikasa was always protective of Eren. Sometimes Eren got frustrated with her need to baby him, but he understood why she felt the way she did. It couldn't be easy having no blood relatives to care about you.

The rest of Eren's friends were coming over, ready to leave. "No, he didn't hurt me, Mikasa," Eren replied. "I'm fine." Which was the understatement of the year, he thought, thinking of the oh so beautiful man with the sarcastic humor.

"Well, who were they?" she repeated. Eren realized he didn't know what to tell her, and certainly didn't want to have this conversation in front of the rest of his friends. Especially the ever sarcastic and moody Jean, who was presently looking at him with eyes narrowed in thought, as if he were adding to his "topics to torment Eren with" arsenal.

"Trapeze artists," Eren smiled. "Alright guys, fun dinner. I'm gonna hit the road now. See you at Conny's! Armin, ready?" He looked over at Armin, who seemed lost in thought.

The rest of his friends and he said good bye to each other and talked shortly of the fun that was to come for Conny's graduation party. They walked out to the parking lot, shouting their good-bye's again in the warm night.

Eren started the car, with Armin in the passenger seat. He hummed a tune to himself, another habit he had when something was on his mind. This time it was a particular someone.

"Alright, out with it," Armin said, looking at Eren. "I can tell when you are hiding something."

Dammit, Eren thought to himself. How could he expect to hide something like this from someone who knew him better than anyone else, save Mikasa?

Stalling, Eren pretended to be overly focused on the road ahead of him. "I can't believe they are doing construction on this damn road again!" he laughed hollowly as they pulled into a busy intersection. "Every damn year--"

"Eren." Armin said calmly, looking straight ahead. "Who were those two people? The man and woman? Things looked tense for a moment."

Eren turned in the direction of their two houses. "That was Levi and Hanji," he said, determined not to lie. As many faults as he might have, lying was not one of them. He squirmed a little in his seat. He was not ready to talk to anyone yet about the enigma that was Levi. Because he didn't know what to make of him, himself.

Armin sighed a little, perhaps sensing that Eren did not want to talk about what had transgressed. He leaned back in his seat and gave a little glance at Eren, before saying, "So, remember when I said I wanted to talk to you--?"

Befoe Armin could finish, a phone began ringing. Eren looked around confusedly, and then looked questioningly at Armin. "Is that you?" Eren asked.

"No, I'm on vibrate," Armin said, looking frustrated.

Eren considered his own phone for a moment, before remembering that he usually always had his own phone on vibrate. A quick second later, he had a quick intake of breath as he remembered Levi's work phone. He scrambled to get it out of his pocket as he pulled over in a residential area.

The display on the phone said, "Personal cell" as the caller id. Eren answered it, "Hello?"

On the other end, a sarcastic and frustrated voice said, "Hey brat. Or should I call you klepto? My idiot partner decided she wanted to try and play god for a moment. I need that phone back ASAP. You still at the restaurant?"

Embarrassed, yet excited, Eren said, "My name is Eren. And no, I'm sorry, I already left. I'm pretty much home now."

Levi muttered a curse under his breath. Eren could hear a lot of people in the background and the sound of a ringing phone. "I'm really going to kill her. Look klepto, we already made it here to the station. I have a ton of work to do tonight, or else I would be tracking you down to get that phone back. And I'm going to be tired as fuck in the morning. I need you to come out here to the city tomorrow morning and bring it back."

Eren noticed that Levi didn't really ask him to bring it back. More of an indirect command. He understood, seeing as how a piece of property had been taken from him. But once he gave the phone back to its rightful owner, Eren was pretty sure that their interaction would be over. And that was something Eren didn't want to happen.

"How about this? You said your station is in the city, right? Well, why don't we meet at that coffee place on Birchwood in the morning? I'll buy you a cup of coffee." Eren glanced over at Armin, who was watching him with raised eyebrows.

Levi sighed. "It's as good an idea as any. I'll need some coffee after tonight. And there's a couple coffee places on Birchwood. No Starbucks. Their coffee is shit. Be at Dogma's at 8 a.m. "

"Sounds good," Eren said lightly, with a growing smile on his face.

Levi snorted. "And klepto, this is not a date. You owe me for taking my phone, and you will also be buying me a croissant. Don't be late." And with that, Levi hung up.

Eren looked over at Armin with a sheepish smile on his face. "That was Levi," he said in way of explanation. He started driving again.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on? Sounds like you just made plans for a date. And you have someone else's phone. Hmmm. . ." Armin looked straight ahead, musing.

"It's not a date." Eren said, flatly. He wondered if he could explain it all to Armin. He was his best friend, after all. And maybe he could give him some advice, seeing as how Armin was the smartest person he knew.

"I met this guy, Levi, at the restaurant," Eren began, trying to form a condensed narrative of events. "He looked familiar, somehow." Eren shrugged. "And I just started talking to him, that's all. I guess I didn't know him after all. And then his detective partner came over, and we talked some more. He went to the bathroom, she gave me his work phone, and then they left." Eren frowned a little. He needed to do some thinking about how to get to know Levi better. "What do you think?" he asked Armin.

Armin took a moment to answer. "Well," he said slowly, "The fact that you are making a big deal out of this situation shows me that you really like this guy, even given the short amount of time you two talked. And from the way you said 'It's not a date' tells me that you really would want it to be. Levi could easily have had you return the phone to him tonight where he works. Maybe he accepted your idea of coffee because he wants to see you too. He just doesn't want you to know that. And getting coffee is kind of a set environment, where he could leave after a few minutes and it wouldn't be rude." He sighed a little sigh and folded his hands in his lap.

Eren considered what Armin had said. "Maybe you're right. . . but maybe he didn't want me to bring him his phone tonight because all of his police buddies would see me and wonder why or how I have his phone. And he wants to keep his work and personal business separately?" He pulled up to Armin's house.

"Could be. Time will tell." Armin smiled a little and said, "This could be good for you. You haven't dated anyone since Christa, so it's about time you went out with someone."

"About time for you, too!" Eren smiled back at him. "You're a catch, you know. Maybe you'll meet someone who catches your eye in your classes."

"Maybe." Armin turned to open the car door. "I'll text you tomorrow. Let me know how it goes." He got out of the car, shutting the door behind him.

Eren just then remembered that Armin had begun to tell him something earlier in the car ride. He rolled down the passenger side window and said, "Oh wait, Armin! What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" He leaned over in his seat so that he make out Armin's face, illuminated in a golden hue by the outdoor lights on his house. It made him look angelic.

Armin's mouth dropped open a little. "Oh that," he said, nonchalantly, as he rubbed at the back of his neck. A habit that he had when was nervous. "Don't worry about it. It's no big deal." And with that, he walked up to his front door, waving as he walked inside.

Eren was worried about his friend but, like Armin, was not going to push him if he wasn't ready to talk to him. He backed out of the driveway, and cruised home, thinking of the events of the next day. Once home, he found himself at his piano. The usual routine for him when he need to unload all of his musings. Too many thoughts in his head, he began to play.

His fingers found the necessary keys with ease. Somehow, he had a good ear for the proper keys and was able to turn his favorite songs into piano covers. The harder part for him was mastering vocals to the tune of the song. However, when his feelings matched the emotion of a song, it was never a problem. This was the case with the song he was currently playing.

You said you don't have to speak  
I can hear you  
I can feel all the things  
You've ever felt before  
I said it's been a long time  
Since someone looked at me that way  
It's like you knew me  
And all the things I couldn't say

Eren closed his eyes as he played, letting the music flow through him and form words. Meeting Levi today was a strange experience. In many ways. Eren felt as if Levi was familiar to him, but he knew for a fact that he had never met him. And how he felt attracted to Levi . . . it had come on so strong so suddenly. Eren wanted him. Wanted to grab onto the shorter man and explore his body. Eren let his mind wander to having Levi on his bed and kissing him softly, straddling his body.

As he finished the song, he let out a soft sigh. He would have to make this happen. Nobody had ever piqued his interest like this. Like the glowing coals of a fire, Levi had awoken those physical desires in him.

"Eren." Mikasa was on the bottom step of the stairs, and had changed into some pajamas. Eren smiled to see her wearing a pattern of teddy bears on her top and bottoms.

"Mikasa." Eren said formally with a grin, mimicking her formal tone.

"What was with that song?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Eren sighed again. "I am meeting that guy Levi tomorrow," he said, looking down. "It's not a date. But I want there to be one."

Mikasa crossed her arms and came to sit by Eren on the piano bench. "Well then, looks like you have to do your best to make him realize that he would want to see you again."

"What if he doesn't?" Eren asked desperately, looking up at Mikasa.

"Then he's crazy. Obviously. But who would turn you away? You're gorgeous, Eren. You've got that whole 'my hair is always messy but I look good' vibe going for you. Guys can't resist that." Mikasa mussed up his hair, smiling. "Besides. You're funny, talented, passionate, sensitive . . . the list goes on and on. I know there's the old cliche of 'just be yourself.' And in this case, it might be the thing to work. You put everything you have into music. So don't hold back in telling him how you want to see him again. And what you're feeling. Pretend he is the piano."

Eren and Mikasa had had plenty of heart to heart talks over the years. As much as he was best friends with Armin, and could share many things with him, he felt as if he could let his guard down with Mikasa and tell her exactly what was going through his mind. And she would answer him honestly and provide good feedback. Eren wondered for a minute if Armin was starting to pull away from him as a best friend. Armin certainly had been a little distant lately. But Eren had accredited that to exams and projects for classes. He wished that nothing had changed between them. What was in the way?

"Mikasa, do you know what's bothering Armin?" Eren asked, looking up at her to read her face. She always told him the truth, but he was going to try and gauge if she were holding something back.

"What makes you think there's something bothering Armin?" she asked, putting a hand on some piano keys.

"He's been so weird this past month," Eren said, remembering back. "I think for a few months now he's been distant with me. I thought he was just focused on school stuff, as usual. And preparing for his graduation speech. But that's over and just look at today. Telling me he wanted to talk to me about something and then he said it was no big deal when he got out of my car tonight. Is he thinking I'm a burden? Tired of having had to help me with schoolwork all these years? Realizing he's way smarter and doesn't have time for that stuff anymore?"

Mikasa laid a hand on his shoulder. "No Eren. Don't think that. Didn't you hear his speech tonight? He values you so much for all that you have helped HIM through. And what he said at the beginning, that you are 'a talented and wonderful friend.' I'm sure Armin has his reasons to act the way he is but just isn't able to figure out how to communicate everything to you."

"You're right. As usual." Eren smiled at her and pinched her nose. "Thanks. I'll do whatever I can for Armin, and let him know I'm always here for him."

He got up from the piano bench and stretched. "And now it's time for me to get to bed. I have to be up early."

Mikasa got up too, and tapped her chin while looking at him thoughtfully. "You know, I can help you pick out your clothes for tomorrow . . ."

"I have this under control, sister," Eren said confidently. He flexed playfully, and Mikasa laughed.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to it."

As they headed up the stairs together, Eren wondered to himself if he was right. And not just about his clothing choices.

Once in bed, he found he was restless. He couldn't decide if he was hot or cold. Finally, he stuck one leg out of the covers. Usually, he was able to fall asleep quickly before he had his strange dreams. But tonight, it was his reality that had him thinking. Specifically, of one person. Levi. He thought again of being on top of Levi and kissing him softly, gently.

Without even realizing he was doing it, he had reached a hand down and started stroking himself over his boxer briefs. He went slowly up and down, moaning.

In his head, his kisses on Levi's lips became more passionate, insistent, demanding. He ran his fingers through Levi's soft hair. Eren's hand held the older man's jaw in place as he rained kisses down his jawline. Levi had an intake of breath, enjoying the sensation. Eren reached a hand under the detective's shirt to touch his muscular stomach. He caressed every inch of it, and began to put his tongue in Levi's mouth. Levi was now taking shorter intakes of breath, and the teenager could feel his erection through his pants.

"Levi . . ." Eren murmured softly, wanting to go further. Abruptly, and without warning, Levi pushed Eren on his back and unbuttoned his pants, slowly. He was now the aggressor, inserting his tongue into the younger man's mouth and forcing its way into every part of it, rolling his hips into Eren's.

"Ungh," Eren moaned. Levi pulled back and looked into the younger's eyes, straddling his hips. Eren's eyes didn't know where to stay. He had never beheld such a beautiful and bewitching sight in his life before. The moonlight from his window cast its light onto Levi. It made his skin appear luminescent. His hair was a mess from Eren's fingers running through it. His chest rose and fell quicker than was normal, due to his impassioned state. But Eren finally settled on Levi's eyes. As they continued their prolonged gaze at each other, the detective slowly made his way down and kissed Eren on the jaw, and then down his neck. He put his hands on the top of Eren's thighs where they met his hips.

Bliss, Eren thought. Levi's tongue was everywhere. His shirt was unbuttoned and then Levi explored the wonders of Eren's abdomen. Warm tongue on already warm skin. And then sealed each intimate taste with a soft kiss. The older man made his way to the end of Eren's bed and put his hands on the teenager's hips again, pulling him to the edge of the bed to him. Levi got to his knees on the floor and pulled Eren's pants down for easier access. Eren's muscles started tensing at the thought of what was to come. He propped himself up on his elbows, needing to see Levi. Keeping consistent eye contact with Eren, Levi licked the entire length of his arousal. Then he slowly and teasingly put it in his mouth.

Eren gasped. What he was feeling . . . was unlike any other sensation he had ever felt. His erection had never been this strong, his passion never this heightened. He felt his back arch with the sheer pleasure of what he was feeling. Levi kept one hand on a hip of Eren and the other at the base of Eren's erection. He began to go up and down, using his tongue at the same time to great effect.

Eren didn't last long. He came, and in his mind it was Levi enjoying the end with him. Levi looking up at him, licking his lower lip in satisfaction for having given so much pleasure to Eren.

Eren remained lying down on his bed for a minute, until his heart stopped pounding so hard. Finally he got up and cleaned himself off, dazed at what he had just experienced. His thoughts were completely about Levi, wishing his fantasy had been reality. Once finished in the bathroom, and back in bed, Eren was able to fall asleep quickly, at peace for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Levi's POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday update! Ahhh I have a couple more chapters written already, but I need to keep writing before the weeks catch up to me.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, went the pen on Levi's desk as he looked down on the paperwork on his desk. He had a few reports to fill out, and also a statement of the occurrences that had happened concerning the case that their department had just wrapped up. However, he couldn't focus at all. 

Damn klepto brat, he thought. His mind had been wandering to the boy with the dark aquamarine eyes. They were captivating and the kid probably didn't realize it. Wide and innocent pools of allurement. As a detective, he made quick and accurate assessments of people. This complemented the skill of Hanji, who acted absurd and unpredictable to persons of interest when interviewing them. These people then more often than not showed their true colors and their cases were closed in no time. Levi's quick assessment of the teenager was that he was young and inexperienced. Not his type at all. He preferred that the men he was with knew what they were doing, and then afterwards he sent them away. No lasting attachments, nobody to get hurt. The kid's face, however, was expressive and excitable. He seemed like he was the spontaneous sort, doing things before he even thought them through. Levi wasn't like that at all. He was deliberate and thoughtful, weighing all of his options at all times.

Levi sighed and continued to tap his pen on his desk. He didn't even realize he was doing it. There was something about the kid that seemed familiar. Maybe he had seen him walking around downtown with the other teenagers that occupied artsy cafes and art galleries in the trendy area of the city. No, that wasn't it, Levi thought. Why was he even thinking of this kid at all? He merely had to get his phone back from the klepto tomorrow and never see him again. 

For some reason, he didn't like that scenario. And that realization frustrated him. He wasn't the type to sit around and muse about men. He never wanted anything more from them than sexual satisfaction. So what was so different and special about the kid? Sure, he was attractive in the sense that his features were all put together well, and his voice had such a passionate quality to it . . . but there didn't seem to be anything particularly special about him, right? Levi thought to himself. And not like it would matter if there was something special about him, because Levi never spent the time to figure out those kinds of things. So that left the last question for his mind to hurdle through. . . did he just want to have sex with him?

Levi leaned an elbow on his desk and put his forehead in the palm of his hand, eyes closed. It was no good. Because not once had he thought to himself in the past few hours about fucking the klepto and then sending him packing. Which was saying a lot, since it had been quite some time since his last sexual experience. And this was not to say that he didn't want to have sex with the teenager. Because, who was he kidding, he did find him to be achingly beautiful. It was just . . .what?? Levi asked himself. He couldn't sort it out in his mind. He was incredibly confused and frustrated with himself. Was he going to become unraveled by some young kid who didn't even know how to eat properly?

That settled it. Being messy or dirty was an abhorrence to him. He pushed all thoughts of the teenager to the side of his mind and looked up. He saw Hanji chatting with Petra Ral, another of the detectives in their department. Levi shook his head, knowing that Hanji had a thing for the fresh-faced rookie, but he was pretty sure that Petra devoted her time and energy to pleasing their commander, Erwin Smith. Even if he didn't see it, seeing as how the man was a steam engine when it came to work, work, work. Hanji turned her head, as if sensing Levi's stare, and then smiled crazily. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, thought Levi. Just what I need. And sure enough, five seconds later Hanji had seated herself heavily in her desk opposite of Levi, and folded her hands behind her head. 

"Levi!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, as if she hadn't seen him in weeks instead of half an hour, "How are your reports coming? I finshed mine already."

"Good for you," Levi muttered, pen poised to begin writing. Hanji was never perturbed at Levi's varying tones toward her.

Hanji leaned forward and peered at the paperwork on his desk. Seeing the blank pages, she began to chuckle. "What's on your mind? That hot piece of ass back at the bar? He was pretty hot, wasn't he?" She looked off to the side, as if seeing him there. "You going to make a man out of him? Give him your Levi special?" Hanji didn't bother to whisper her words or talk quietly. She was always herself, 100% of the time. And Levi usually admired this trait about her. But not today.

A few of their colleagues heard her words and made faces at her before turning around to their own work or conversations again. Others completely ignored her, used to the way she conducted herself at work. They seemed to work with a few sticks in the mud. Or prudes. Levi exhaled, frustrated. Sometimes he thought that even he had reached his limit with his partner.

"No, I wasn't thinking about him. I was thinking about how I'm fucking pissed at you for stealing my phone and potentially getting me into serious shit with Erwin. What if the kid damages or loses that phone? You know how deep I would be in?" Levi began writing on the first page of the report that he had to fill out. 

Hanji clucked her tongue at him, leaning back again in her chair and propping her feet on her desk.

"You know how dirty the bottoms of those boots are?" Levi said, thoroughly disgusted. "You are getting other people's fecal matter and God knows what else on that desk right now."

"That reminds me. I'm hungry." Hanji said jokingly, unfazed at her partner's reaction. "Want to get some food in a bit?"

Levi shook his head, knowing exactly how messy of an eater Hanji was when it came to things like pizza and wings and french fries. Often, she would talk with food in her mouth, animated at the story she would be telling and getting crumbs and sauce everywhere. Levi privately thought she did it to fuck with him.

"Back to that buck at the bar. If you aren't interested, maybe I'll take a stab at him." 

Levi made a fist with his pen hand. He gritted his teeth before looking back at his partner, to see her texting on her phone and humming a nonsensical tune.

"You are currently seeing Sonny and Bean . . ." Levi rolled his eyes at the nicknames that Hanji had given her lovers. "And you also want in Petra's pants. Holy hell, how many more can you take?"

Hanji's jaw dropped in an attempt to show fake shock at Levi's statement. "My dear partner," Hanji said to Levi, placing a hand over her heart. "Life's too short to limit yourself. " She wheeled her rolling chair over to his side. "And you are indeed right, I do want to see Petra without her clothing. From now on, let's call her . . . Penelope." She grinned, talking in a quieter voice than usual. "But I think that bastard Auruo is trying to push his luck with her." 

Levi continued writing his report, and said without looking up, "I don't think that Auruo is the one that you have to worry about, Hanji. He may be her partner, but I think she likes big, muscular, blonde men. Or maybe just one in particular."

Hanji hmmed in thought. "Well I can go buy a wig. I'm pretty tall. And I'm well versed in the pleasures of the human body. I don't think Erwin could compete with that. He seems like the type that is all about getting what he wants." She rolled her chair back around to her desk and became engrossed with her phone again. Loud sounds of questionable nature emanated from the device.

Levi was relieved to find that he had been able to avoid the topic of the hot klepto kid. Hanji was easy to distract, once you presented her with a problem she had to provide a resolution to. Like a kitten with a stringy type toy. He didn't see, however, Hanji glance at him with a big, knowing smile on her face.

"Team! Conference room in 5 minutes!" came a big, booming voice. Levi looked up to see their leader, Commander Erwin, at the front of the room. Always a presence, Commander Erwin demanded attention whenever he was around. 

"Dammit," Levi muttered and started writing as quickly and neatly as he could.

"I wonder what that's all about," Hanji mused, looking up at Levi. "New case, maybe? We just helped put the lid on this one."

Levi ignored her and continued to write. He knew that Erwin would most likely be pissed at him for not getting his reports done when he was supposed to. He just hoped that he wouldn't find out his phone was missing.

"I saw you talking on your phone earlier," Hanji said conversationally, after a moment of silence. "Your personal one." She chortled at her own mischief. "Was that with your cute new friend? You seeing him soon to get your phone back?"

Levi wished she would mind her own business. "Yes, and for your information, I am getting my phone back and that's it. End of story. Nothing else to see there. ANDDD you will never be allowed to use my phone again."

Hanji hmmed again, unconcerned. "Well in that case, maybe I'll tag along and chat up this fellow. He looks like he would be fun to break in." She put on a totally innocent expression on her face, which was also coincidentally totally unbelievable.

Levi glared at her. No way was he going to let her tag along. The thought of her putting her hands on the klepto made him cringe. The kid deserved better than that. Someone who could . . . touch him in all the right ways. Levi's eyes opened wide in shock at the trail of his thoughts. He was appalled that the klepto could keep him thinking about him all night.

"He looks like he has a tight ass. And he's pretty tall. Maybe that means he is well endowed in the nether region," Hanji chatted as she scrolled down on something on her phone. "What do you think?"

Levi curled his fingers around a nearby office memo and curled it into a ball. Where was his famous super-human control when he needed it? He stood up, wanting to escape this conversation and not willing to tell Hanji just how much he didn't want her to get near the teenager. And why exactly was that? He thought to himself. He pushed it to the side of his mind, unwilling to consider where those thoughts would lead him. He walked quickly to the conference room, bringing his paperwork with him to continue working on until the meeting started.

A few minutes later, people started to trickle in to the conference room to hear what their commander had to say to them. Hanji settled in to a chair next to Petra, Levi noticed, and began to chat with her. He rolled his eyes at her oh so obvious attempts to catch the younger woman's attention. He had to hand it to her though, he thought. She knew what she wanted and went after it. Something they had in common, usually.

"Alright people, let's settle down," boomed Commander Erwin. Silence immediately descended upon the room. Their leader stood at the front of the room and set a few heavy files on the table. "First thing's first. Great job on that Reeves case. Thanks to our combined efforts, Reeves is apprehended and being booked right now."

There were light cheers around the room, the loudest of which came from Hanji. Levi kept silent as he watched Erwin, whom he had known since he was in his early teens. He knew him well enough to know something was coming, to which Erwin seemed excited about.

"And now," Erwin continued. "We are on to our next operation. It might just be the biggest case we have had in a great while. It will require the talents of each one of you in this room." He nodded off to the side and the lights dimmed. All attention was focused on to the projector screen that illuminated a whole side of the room. Levi saw the reflection of the lights on Hanji's glasses, and couldn't make out her facial expression.

"Thirteen days ago, a 17 year old male was discovered dead by joggers in McKinley Park." Erwin's first picture on the slideshow was a crime scene. A young man was on his back, and there appeared to be vomit down his chin and on his shirt. Levi grimaced in disgust. "Initially, this case was being investigated by only two of our detectives. Until other information came to light."

"In the deceased's pocket was an unlabeled prescription bottle from Titan Corporation. Devoid of any identifying markers except one. The number '42' written in black permanent marker." Erwin clicked to a new frame, which showed a picture of the prescription bottle. "There were nothing in this bottle, but we have sent it to forensics to analyze any residue that may be found inside. The male had a preliminary autopsy done, and the conclusion was death from drug overdose. "

"Then two days ago, a 15 year old male was discovered dead in his home by his parents." Erwin clicked onto a new frame of a different crime scene. This one featured a teenager on his back in a bed. "Same circumstances, same autopsy results. Most likely the cause of a drug overdose. This time, an unlabeled Titan Corporation bottle was discovered on his dresser. With the number '108' on it."

Someone whistled from the back of the room. "We are considering and will be investigating all options at this point," Erwin continued. He clicked again, and the next image was a photo taken from the front of Titan Corporation. It was a massive square building, with glass windows lining each side. Levi quickly estimated that there had to be at least 50 floors. 

"The presence of these unlabeled and yet suspiciously marked prescription bottles raises questions," continued Erwin, authoritatively. "Did someone, perhaps a third party, manage to get their hands on a few blank pill bottles from Titan Corporation? Or is the mighty corporation giant itself caught up in the mix?" Erwin turned to face the group. He gestured at someone to the side and the lights were turned back up to full power. 

"I can't stress the importance of this case. Two teenagers have died and there is a potential drug operation out there under our very noses. We are going to find out what is going on and put a stop to it. The fact that there are now two young people dead suggests the possibility that there may be more in the future. And that means we need all hands on deck." Erwin's blue eyes were serious as he looked around the room at each of them.

"Bossard. Ral. I need you two to investigate these teenagers. The first teenager's death was ruled a drug overdose, without the possibility of Titan Corporation's involvement taken into consideration. Talk to their friends. Their family. Teachers and peers that they went to school with. Find out everything you can about these kids. "

"On it." Auruo said. Petra nodded seriously, eyes huge as she looked at Erwin. 

"Schultz. Jinn. I need you two to investigate the top executives of Titan Corp. What do they do? What are their hobbies? Where do they live? Families?" The two men nodded their understanding and then bumped each other's fists. 

"Zacharius. Ness. I need you to investigate the backgrounds of Titan Corporation's other employees. Does anyone have a criminal history? What was their crime? What is their position in Titan Corp.?" 

"Got it," Mike Zacharius said, excited to be given an assignment.

"Dieter. Jurgen. I need a trail on Titan Corporation's prescription bottles. Where are they manufactured? Are they missing any in their inventory?"

"That's all for now," Erwin said, wrapping it up. "I need reports from you about your progress each morning. Utilize as many resources as you need. Dismissed." The other detectives and support team got up and filed out of the room. Levi remained seated, angry. He saw Hanji looking confused as to how the meeting went, and she too remained seated.

"What can I do fo you two?" Erwin drawled in a normal tone of voice. "Here to give me the reports that have not made their way into my hands yet?" He folded his arms over his chest, looking seriously at Levi.

"What the hell are you doing, Erwin?" Levi asked, the sound of anger making its way through into his voice. "Where is our assignment?" Hanji looked incredulous at the way he was speaking to their commander.

"Your assignment?" Erwin scoffed. "You can't even get your work from the last assignment to me on time. And you want me to give you another?" He placed the flat of his palms down onto the table, waiting for an answer from Levi.

"That's bullshit!" Levi fumed, not bothering to have his voice remain in its usual even-tempered delivery. "Hanji and I are the best god-damned detectives you have, and you're giving assignments to the likes of Dieter and Jurgen?" Levi cringed to show his commander exactly what he thought of that.

"That's enough," Erwin said, starting to get angry himself. "I don't ever have to explain my decisions to you, Levi."

Levi exhaled loudly, not breaking eye contact with his superior.

"With that said, I had something entirely different in mind for you two." Erwin walked across the room and shut the door, and then slowly took a seat at the table, across from both Levi and Hanji. "It is somewhat of a confidential nature," he began, looking first at Hanji and then his blue eyes settled on Levi.

Levi thought he knew what was coming. He tensed a little at the idea of what Erwin could say next.

"I need you to contact all of your old informants and other contacts. Get a handle on what the feel of this is in the public. See if they know anything, if there seems to be new players in the mix." Erwin looked deadly serious at Levi, eyes unwavering. "I know that your past isn't something you discuss with many people. But perhaps it is time that you let Hanji in on it, if you haven't done so already."

Levi sighed. "She knows. Besides my family, you and her are the only ones that know." 

Erwin nodded. "In addition, I need both of you to study the finances of this corporation. Where are the funds going? And to whom? Have they gone up in profits or down? A full diagnostic of this business." Erwin looked at both of them, to make sure they understood.

"You're giving us two assignments?" Levi raised an eyebrow, pleased.

"Aren't you 'the two best god-damned detectives I have'?" he quoted back at Levi, getting up from the table. "I appreciate everything you two contribute to the team. Keep me updated on your progress." And with that, their commander walked out of the room.

Hanji turned excited eyes on Levi. "Adventures from Levi's past!" she practically squealed.

"Let's get started." Levi replied, resolute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A character is introduced into this chapter that may be familiar for some that have read/watched other manga/anime. I will add this character to the character tags in the next couple of days so it doesn't get spoiled. This person will have a limited role in this fic.

Eren woke up feeling well rested. He felt relief that he hadn't had any more crazy dreams. Instead, he couldn't remember dreaming at all. He didn't even grumble at the early hour that his alarm had woken him up at in order to be at Dogma's at the appointed time. Because he would get to see Levi.

Levi. Eren thought. And with that, he jumped out of bed, his covers a mess. He showered in record time, but stopped to inspect himself once he was dressed and ready to head out the door. He had picked out a short-sleeved blue henley and slim fitting blue jeans. He paired them with his favorite shoes, his gray Chuck Taylors.

Not too formal, he thought. I look casual enough, but not as if I'm trying hard. He looked at his face and saw his cheeks were slightly colored, as if in excitement. He kept his hair in its usual style, smiling ruefully. Eren couldn't remember the last time he got a real haircut.

Heading downstairs, he could hear their maid, Vivian, humming to herself. She was an older lady that had been working for Dr. Jaeger for many years. Eren liked her in the grandmotherly sort of way, for she doted on him and Mikasa, and often doled out nuggets of wisdom to them both.

"What is this?" Vivian asked in genuine surprise. "First day of real vacation and you are up so early?"

"It's crazy, right Viv?" he gave her a brief hug, and headed to the garage door that was inside the house. "But I have an appointment I must keep!" He made sure he had his wallet and keys, and both his and Levi's phones, and then made his way over to the gleaming Mustang.

He wasn't overly familiar with the area where Dogma's was, so he was glad he left early and made it to the coffeehouse some 10 minutes early. After parking, Eren walked inside, but didn't see the attractive man he sought out more than anyone else. He felt awkward standing by the entrance, for the coffeehouse was occupied by a fair amount of people. They were occupied, for the most part, with their own cell phone, or laptop, or study materials. But he still felt conspicuous standing by himself. He eyed a piano in the corner of the room, and decided to check it out.

It was a beautiful brown wooden instrument that looked like it had received a good amount of use out of it. Out of habit, Eren ran his fingers over the keys to check for dust. Mr. Hannes always told him that a true artist would never let his keys get dusty or neglect the instrument in any other way. There was no dust visible on his fingertips.

"Do you play?" Eren heard off to his side. He turned to see an employee of Dogma's cleaning off a table nearby. He was probably in his early 20's or so, and had his light-blonde hair pulled back in a bun. Wisps of blonde curls peeked out here and there. Bright blue eyes were curiously peering at him. He was wearing a plum apron and stood with one hand on his hip, the other palm down on the table.

"Yeah, I do." Eren admitted. He wasn't going to mention that most people would consider him an expert. Bragging wasn't part of his nature.

"Why don't you play something?" the employee asked. "It's 'Music for the Masses Monday,' so we will get people playing all day long, off and on. It happens each Monday so you wouldn't be making people upset."

"Hmm. . . I don't know." Eren said, unsure. True, he still had a few minutes until the appointed meeting time, but he didn't want to keep Levi waiting if he started playing.

"Oh I see," the employee said teasingly, resuming his cleaning of the table. "You're scared."

"I am not!" Eren said hotly. One thing Eren rarely felt was fear. Sure, he was nervous at times, but when directly challenged, all bets were off. He turned back to the piano and sat at the bench, determined to show the guy he was not scared, and certainly up to the task. One thing he hated was being underestimated.

Eren closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders once to get him in the proper mindset. Once he was entirely focused on the piano in front of him, he began to play. This was a tune that had no lyrics to it, but was a haunting melody. He had long ago memorized the chords, for he played it each year for Mikasa to mark the occasion of their parents' passing. The anniversary of which would pass in a few days' time.

Entirely consumed by the tune, Eren felt himself in the song. It took over his body and mind as he played. There was no coffeehouse, no employee goading him into playing. It was just Eren Jaeger, playing a song that betrayed some hint of what he felt everyday. It was embedded in his very soul. He felt varying emotions well up in him. Sadness, regret, love, anger, compassion.

Eren let his mind slip past memories of his mother. His mom smiling at him as she watched him attempt to play soccer. His mom picking him up from school. His mom eating breakfast with him. Always so beautiful. Always so happy. He wondered what his life would be like, what he would be like, if there had been no car accident. I can't do this right now, he thought to himself. Stop before you lose it right here in front of all of these people.

He finished the song and paused in front of the piano, giving himself some time to gather his thoughts and emotions back to what he needed to be doing. He heard some scattered applause from the patrons of the coffeehouse, and after a quick swipe at his eyes, he was finally able to turn around.

"Wow, you can really play!" Eren got up from the bench to see the employee was once again talking to him, this time looking at him admiringly. "I'm Alois, by the way."

"I'm Eren. And thanks," Eren said. "It's a great piano, though a bit out of tune." He started to gaze around the room at the nearby tables to see if Levi had come in.

"Is your instrument well tuned?" Alois asked suggestively. He had one side of his mouth turned up into a grin, blue eyes alight with mischief.

Eren felt his mouth drop, at a loss for words. He was not used to being hit on, and certainly not in this matter. He occasionally saw guys and girls alike cast admiring glances at him, but it was never anything overt like how Alois was acting.

"Klepto." Eren heard a voice at his side and turned to see Levi, looking somewhat upset.

All other emotions were now gone. Eren felt a surge of excitement and attraction bubble up inside of him as he looked upon Levi's face.

"Are you . . . with him?" Alois asked of Levi, motioning toward Eren.

"Yes, he's with me." Levi said flatly. He grabbed Eren's wrist and steered him away. Eren felt a surge of joy at Levi's answer. I'm with him, Eren thought to himself, practically beaming from ear to ear.

"That's too bad," Alois said loudly from behind them, but not loud enough to disturb the coffeehouse environment.

Levi stopped and turned to level a furious glare at the man. Eren shivered at the thought that that glare could ever be directed towards him. Though it was frightening, it made Levi look . . . powerful. Unstoppable. And sexy as hell. Eren saw Alois somewhat quail under the look and then he put all of his attention to gathering leftover coffee mugs and plates. Levi hmphed, and then resumed his walk to the front of the coffeehouse.

"Are you okay?" Eren asked tentatively as they got in line, for Levi seemed emotionally turbulent and remained silent.

"How did you learn to play like that? What was that song?" Levi asked intensely, not answering Eren's question.

"Oh you heard me play?" Eren asked, unsure of how to feel about it. On one hand, he wanted Levi to get to know him better and like what he saw. On the other, he usually only played that song for Mikasa. He didn't know what had come over him to play that in front of an entire coffeehouse.

"Obviously," Levi said simply, without a glance at Eren. He seemed more composed now, as if getting his emotions in check.

"Uh, well, I've been playing since I was 8. And that was 'Omake-Pfadlib'," Eren said, confused. "Why?"

They moved forward in line. Levi turned to study him a minute before saying, "It's just . . .that song." He didn't elaborate.

"What about that song?" Eren asked, wanting to know more. Did if affect Levi the way it did him and Mikasa?

Levi wasn't able to answer, as they were next at the register. Levi ordered a coffee with two creams and a croissant. He then gestured toward Eren.

"I'll have a Dogma shake. With a chocolate croissant." Eren looked over at Levi to see him looking off into the distance.

"Will that be for here or to go?" the cashier asked, a friendly smile on her face.

"For here," Eren said adamantly, sliding his debit card. Levi snapped out of his line of thought as he heard Eren's answer.

"For here?" Levi asked, annoyed. "The deal was for you to buy me a coffee and a croissant. And then I would get my phone back. So hand it over." He held out his hand. The cashier looked at the two of them strangely, shocked at Levi's manners. Or lack of them.

Eren signed for his purchase and they moved out of line to the other side of the coffeehouse where they would be able to collect their food and drinks. He saw that Alois had made his way behind the counter and was now making drinks.

"Well, yes, that is true. I DID say I would give it to you today. But I want to enjoy my shake and pastry first. With you. Then you'll get it back." Eren shrugged, as if in apology, when he really felt no such need to apologize.

Levi bristled. "You klepto brat," he said, full of quiet wrath. "I will push you against that counter right now and frisk you. Until I find that phone."

Eren chose to ignore his anger. "Will you?" he asked, reddening at the thought of what it might feel like to be pushed against a wall and feeling Levi's hands all over him. He felt himself starting to get aroused by the thought and felt mortified. Having Levi see his reaction would be tantamount to melting into a pile of goo right here in front of everyone.

He looked over at Levi to see the older man cross his arms and and exhale, fixing a glare on Eren. The teenager felt some relief that the anger now focused on him was nowhere near like it had been when it had been directed at Alois. Eren thought the detective looked sexier than ever. Hair falling into his eyes. Mouth drawn into a thin line. Muscles in his arms more prominent today than yesterday. Eren thought once again of kissing that jaw line, those lips. Turning Levi from being a sullen observer to an impassioned participant. Eren's mouth opened slightly and he felt himself getting more aroused.

Just then their order was called. Eren's drink was in a plastic cup with a straw, but their pastries and Levi's coffee were served on and in basic white china. Each of their trays included a white cloth napkin. Eren wondered why on earth he would need a napkin like that when he was just eating a pastry.

Levi grabbed his tray and headed to a nearby display that offered various sweeteners and flatware. He grabbed a fork and knife, and headed to the farthest booth in the building without taking a backward glance at Eren. The teenager followed behind the object of his affections. Levi took the seat of the booth that allowed him a sight line of the entire coffeehouse. Eren, however, only had a view of Levi and the back wall of the place. He didn't mind, for he doubted if his eyes would be on anything or anybody else.

Levi placed his napkin in his lap and arranged his coffee cup and croissant neatly in front of himself. Eren had never seen anybody take such care in a coffeehouse to be so . . . dainty. He smiled to himself, locking the image away into his mind as one he would never forget.

"What are you smiling for, klepto?" Levi asked, sipping his coffee. He held the large cup with both hands, carefully setting the mug back on its saucer.

"It's Eren," the teenager said, frustrated. He was growing to resent that nickname.

"Uh huh. Well I like klepto better," Levi said with a rare smile of his own. Eren's heart hitched at the sight. He couldn't take his eyes off of the other man. He was intoxicating. Eren was always so sure of himself when he acted, but being around Levi made all of that go out the window. He needed to see him again. Tomorrow. The day after next. During the weekend.

"You're staring," Levi pointed out, using a knife and fork to cut into his croissant. Eren got distracted by the sight. Nobody he knew or had ever known used utensils for a pastry.

"Sorry," Eren muttered and took a drink of his shake. "Ew, what is this?" he said, tasting the drink and realizing it definitely was not what he ordered.

"What's wrong with it?" Levi inquired, sipping his coffee again, seeming to enjoy his meal.

"It's a shake, but . . .somehow has a lot of coconut flavor in it. And a whole bunch of other flavors. Must have given me someone else's drink. The one flavor in this world I can't stand is coconut," Eren admitted.

"Hmm, well go ask for the right drink," Levi suggested.

"You . . . you won't take off?" Eren asked tentatively, looking at the older man.

Levi looked offended. "No klepto. That's not me. Besides, you still haven't given me my phone back. I will be leaving after I finish this, though."

Eren hurriedly got out of the booth and went to the counter where he received his drink. Alois saw him there and came over.

"Something I can help you with?" he questioned with an impish grin on his face.

"Yeah, I think this is the wrong drink. I ordered the Dogma shake, and I got something with coconut and a whole lot of other flavors," Eren said politely.

"Ohhhh, I'm so sorry!" Alois laid a hand on Eren's wrist. "Let me take care of that for you personally." He walked away and starting working on Eren's drink. Eren turned around to make sure Levi was still seated as he promised, and found him glaring in his direction. Had he done something to gain his ire? Eren was confused and turned back as Alois had finished making his drink.

"Is that your boyfriend, the one that was with you?" Alois asked curiously. He slid Eren's drink over to him.

Eren reddened. "No," he mumbled, looking down. He turned to walk away, but Alois laid a hand on his forearm.

"In that case, I have something for you." With his other hand, he placed a piece of paper in Eren's hand and walked away.

What in the world? Eren wondered. All of this was foreign to him. When he dated Christa, it was the kind of romance where one would giggle, "Hey wanna go out?" and the other would say, "Yes!" To which there would be a group date with friends to the movies or to the mall. That was the extent of Eren's dating world. He walked slowly back to his booth and sat back down. He looked over at Levi's face to see him still glaring over at the counter area.

"Levi?" Eren asked, "Do you usually get this . . . upset . . . over stuff this early in the morning?"

Levi looked over at Eren, his expression softening. "No. I am usually able to keep my feelings in check." He took another sip of this coffee, one hand around the rim of the cup, the other on the bottom. It looked incredibly cute to Eren.

"So what was with that look just now?" Eren took a taste of his shake. Wonderful.

"That creep that works here. He should know better," Levi said, cutting a piece of croissant and eating it.

"Know better?" Eren pushed. He was a bit naive at times, but he also wanted to know exactly how Levi was feeling about him. He opened his hand to see what Alois had given him. It was a piece of paper, with something written on the inside. He opened it up to see a phone number, with a hastily drawn spider on it. Eren crumpled it up into a ball.

"Yes." Levi's eyes met Eren's, and they were an intense blue-gray. "Because you are with me. And I don't share." He emphasized "you" and "me." Eren couldn't hold back a smile when he heard what Levi said.

"What was that?" Levi pointed to the ball of paper now on the table.

"Errrr...."Eren said, stalling. He didn't want Levi to get upset all over again, but he wasn't going to lie to him either. Before he could come up with something, Levi grabbed it and unraveled it to see what had been written on the inside. Once he read it, he set it on the table.

"You going to call him?" Levi said quietly, his voice full of emotion and anger.

Was he mad at me? Eren wondered. "No," he said definitively. "I'm with you." He stared at Levi until the older man looked up, and Eren felt his heart hammering away in his chest. Levi seemed satisfied with his answer, and sipped more of his coffee.

What could it all mean? Eren wondered. Levi clearly wasn't going to elaborate on the subject, however. Eren bit into croissant, and felt chocolate ooze all over his mouth. Damn was it good, he thought. He licked his lips, thinking he got all of the chocolate off of his face.

"I wanted to tell you something," Eren began, picking at the light crispy pieces of his croissant. All of a sudden, he felt nervous. How would Levi react to what he was about to say? That he didn't know his sister and had no idea how he had known his name? He felt a stab of anxiety that Levi would think he was some sort of weirdo that somehow stalked him to get his name.

"You have chocolate on your face. At the corner of your mouth," Levi suddenly interrupted. He said it matter-of-factly, as if it were a normal part of their conversation.

Eren was amused. He had seen a few instances of Levi showing that he was sort of a germaphobe and neat freak. "Is it bothering you that I have chocolate on my face right now?" he teased. Eren knew that the same thing would also bother Mikasa.

Levi opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, thinking better of what he had been planning on saying. "No, no, not at all. I just figured that you would want to know that you have chocolate on your face. It's messy." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, in that case, I'll just leave it there. Because it doesn't bother me, either." Eren took another bite of his croissant.

Levi finished his own pastry, and wiped at his mouth with his napkin. "You were saying before . . ." he started, gesturing at Eren.

"Oh that's right. Well, what I wanted to say was, last night, when I met you--"

"I apologize. But, are you really not going to wipe that chocolate off of your face?" Levi interruped again. He was looking at Eren in earnest, eyes wide with interest. That look alone would make Eren do anything for the older man.

Eren started to grab his napkin off of his lap, but then had an idea. "If it bothers you so much," he said in the most husky voice he could manage, "then why don't you come and get if off for me?" He realized after he said the words that there was a definite double meaning to them. Yet he decided that he wouldn't take them back even if he could.

Levi raised a sexy eyebrow, and smirked. Eren was transfixed again. Was there anything this man did that didn't turn him on? He felt himself getting aroused yet again.

"You're trying to play with me?" Levi questioned, pointing at himself. Without warning, he got up and seated himself closely beside Eren, leaving no space between them. He put an arm around the back of Eren's shoulders, on the booth. Eren felt more aroused at the proximity of himself to Levi and half turned his head so that he could see the detective.

Levi leaned in close to Eren's face, so much so that Eren could feel his warm breath, scented deliciously like sweet cream. "So you're telling me you want me to get it off for you?" Levi breathed sensually into his ear. "I don't think you know exactly what you're asking for." Levi moved the hand that was on the back of the booth and began to rub his thumb in slow circles on the back of Eren's neck.

Eren felt himself tense up, for Levi's touch was electric on his skin. "Uhhh," he muttered senselessly, putty in Levi's hands. Levi slowly put his other hand in Eren's lap, directly on top of his erection. He worked the palm of his hand very slowly back and forth across it. "Mmmm, is that because of me?" Levi continued to talk into his ear, softly. Eren was sure he felt his lips on his hot face, near his ear.

"Levi . . .," he said, and had to clear his throat. "Wha-, I don't-, um," Eren was completely unable to express himself. He felt the sum of all the pleasures in the world with Levi's hands on him. And yet he felt himself wanting more.

Levi moved his left hand, the one caressing his neck, to put on Eren's chin. He turned it all the way to face him, both sets of eyes meeting closer than ever before. Eren felt like jell-o. Incapable of movement by himself. Levi began to move in closer, and Eren felt Levi clinch his hand on his erection.

He's gonna kiss me, he's gonna kiss me, Eren thought stupidly, closing his eyes. This surely was ecstasy. And then he felt the soft fabric of his napkin delicately wipe the corner of his mouth, where the chocolate from the croissant had been. He opened confused eyes to see Levi smirking at him from a normal distance, and then the older man got up and sat on his side of the booth once more.

"That's what happens when you try and tease me," Levi said, putting emphasis on "me." Eren felt his heart still beating rapidly, still feeling a rush of happiness and arousal that Levi had gotten that close to him and put his hands on him. Even if he had been teasing. He wondered distantly if his heart would ever be the same after today.

"That's not fair," Eren said, gaining his power of speech and coherency back now that Levi had moved some distance away. Levi sipped some more of his coffee, still looking highly amused.

"You almost done?" Levi questioned, gesturing at Eren's half eaten pastry.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Eren said, looking down. Levi chuckled softly. Damn, it truly wasn't fair, Eren thought. How could this gorgeous being affect him in this way? And he had clearly shown his lack of experience just now, when Levi made him putty in his hands.

"Good then," Levi said with finality. "Time to get going." And with that, he picked up his tray and started to carefully pile his dishes in the designated area, and put the tray in the other. Eren got up slowly, once he was sure that he was in no danger of any arousal on his part making an appearance. He cleaned off his tray as well, taking his shake with him. This was the last thing he wanted. To leave Levi right now and never see him again. The two of them walked outside in silence. Eren was trying to think rapidly of ways in which he could convince Levi to want to see him again. He looked over at Levi to see the man looking to be in thought as well.

And then Eren remembered Mikasa's words. To put all of himself into this moment.

"Levi, I want to see you again," he stated, adamantly. Levi stopped in his tracks, and Eren stopped and faced the older man. Looking at his face, Eren could tell that Levi was trying to hold back, and that encouraged Eren even more.

"You already know you have an effect on me. Honestly, I can't get enough of you. I've never felt the way I do right now for anybody else.  And maybe that sounds stupid, but it's the truth.  I can't really explain it." Eren's eyes never left Levi's face.

"You don't even know me," Levi said quietly, looking up to meet Eren's eyes. "You wouldn't like what you would see." He turned to look at the passing cars in the street, at the pedestrians that were on their morning jog. Levi sighed.

"How could you know that?" Eren said, passionately. "Every minute more that I am around you, I get even more drawn in. Tell me you don't feel the same, and I will walk away."

Levi looked back at Eren's face, thoughts fighting wars in his mind. "It's not that easy," he said, feeling himself crumbling on the inside. How had this kid undone him so quickly? he wondered. "I'm 26, older than you."

Eren raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? Older than me? You are going to try and use 8 years of an age difference to try and justify not seeing me again? When you know you want to?"

The detective felt himself getting apprehensive, thoughts of his past making its way to the surface. Painful thoughts he wasn't ready to think about right now. "You already know I have somewhat of an anger problem at times," he said to the beautiful boy, whose shining, dark blue eyes were alive with intensity. "When it comes to the people I . . . care about. There's a reason for that. A reason why I am the way I am."

"I don't care that you get angry. I'll do what I can to not make you upset with me," Eren said, dismissively.

Levi sighed in frustration. "You don't understand," he said through his teeth. "I can't be with anybody. Them getting hurt is not an option."

"You wouldn't use me for sex," Eren said confidently, misunderstanding what Levi was saying. "I can see it in your face. You want to see me again, too."

"You don't get it," Levi finally yelled, his emotions finally getting the best of him. "I won't let anybody get hurt again, because of me, ever again!"

Eren put his hands on Levi's shoulders, feeling the man trembling in the wake of the feelings he held inside. "Please then, explain it to me," he said softly.

Levi looked up into Eren's eyes, seeing concern. "I can't . . . right now," he said quietly, once again.

"Then see me again. You don't have to call it a date. It can just be Eren and Levi, hanging out." Eren kept his eyes locked on Levi's. He could see the detective thinking it all through, and it was a long moment before he was able to answer, giving in with an exhalation of breath.

"Fine. Two days from now, 12 noon. Let's meet at Baltalo State Park. For a hike. Main parking area. And if you can get through the whole hike and still want to see more of me, after you hear what I have to say, then we can . . .see about seeing each other again."

Eren smiled, and despite the internal emotional struggle he was experiencing, Levi thought it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever beheld. He hoped that he could continue to do things that made Eren smile like that. How had somebody not come along and caught this klepto brat's attention before? Or someone else not make it a point to be with him?

"Don't get so excited, klepto. You may run from me on that day. Now, give me my phone back."

Eren dug the phone out of his pocket, holding back on giving it to its rightful owner. "Can I have your phone number?" he asked shyly, but trying to sound suave. This was the first time he had ever asked that of someone he was interested in.

Levi smirked, his feelings once again under control. "We'll see how Wednesday goes, okay?"

Eren reluctantly handed the phone to the detective. Levi pocketed the phone and moved to the side, starting to walk away. "I'll see you then."

Eren watched him walk away, full of emotions fighting for dominance. Excitement won out and he almost ran to his car. Once inside, he yelled out in pure joy, sure he had never felt as happy in this moment ever before in his life. He called his sister, exploding with, "MIKASA! You'll never believe it . . ."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this morning because I will be out of the country for 8 days and probably limited to no access to the internet. Next chapter will be up next Tuesday or so. 
> 
> Oh and Eren sings lyrics this chap from Iron and Wine's "Such Great Heights"

Music of the electronic variety was blasting from Eren's room. Mikasa could hear the tunes trail down the stairway and into the kitchen. She smiled, knowing how excited her brother was for his date. She poured herself some coffee and took a seat at their kitchen's island breakfast bar.

"What in the world has gotten into that boy?" questioned Vivian as she wandered into the kitchen.

Mikasa merely smiled mysteriously. "Ask him, Viv! My lips are sealed." She would take her brother's secrets to her grave, if ever necessary. There was nobody she cared about more in the world than Eren.

Vivian clucked her tongue at Mikasa and continued with her duties. Eren's music abruptly shut off upstairs, and then Mikasa heard the loud thumping of feet coming down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Eren was all smiles as he traipsed into the room and kissed the top of Vivian's head, as he towered over her.

"Eren, where are you going today? You look like you are going into a war zone." Vivian had her hands on her hips as she inspected the young man that she cared a lot for.

Mikasa watched as Eren's face fell and he looked at her for support. Because of all of the sisterly love she had for Eren, she would not laugh at him right now. He was wearing an outdoor fedora type of hat, in a camouflage print, with matching bulky cargo pants. He also had on a green button down short-sleeved shirt that seemed to be of a nice, breathable fabric, but he had decided to add a black vest with pockets. Also slung around his hips was a fanny pack of sorts for a water bottle and other items.

The queen of reason and practicality got up and said tentatively, "Eren, let's go try something else. Maybe one or two slight adjustments . . ."

She could hear Eren following her up the stairs and when they entered his room, she shut the door softly.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Eren asked, confused. "The guy at the store said this stuff was good for hiking!"

Mikasa bit her lip. No way was she going to deflate her brother's ego right now when it counted so much. "Definitely. He was right. It IS good for hiking. If you are planning on going on a multi-day hike through the wilderness. I don't think Levi would take you on that kind of hike, in Baltalo State Park, on a beautiful sunny day like today though."

Realization hit Eren's face and he said, panicked, "Oh no, Mikasa. What am I going to do? I don't have anything to wear for a regular kind of hike!"

Mikasa wished she had her phone on her, so she could take a picture of her brother. "Leave it to me," she said.

Fifteen minutes later, Eren was a transformed man. Gone were the hat, fanny pack, and pants. Eren still had on his green button-down shirt, which was fitted well to his body type, but now also had on khaki shorts. Mikasa was relieved that Eren had picked out hiking shoes instead of boots. Instead of crew-length socks that he had worn under his pants, Mikasa picked out ankle socks for him.

She stood back, one eye closed, as she looked him over. "Hmm," she murmured. "Something's missing." She walked over to her brother, musing. "Aha!" she unbuttoned the top button on his shirt.

"Mikasa! You really think I look okay like this?" Eren looked doubtfully at himself in his full-length mirror.

Mikasa put an arm around his shoulders. "Of course you do. You look great. Bring a bottle of water with you. And your sunglasses. You don't want to look like you live permanently in the wilderness. You want to give Levi something to look at!"

Eren smiled at their reflection. "You totally love this, don't you?" he asked.

Mikasa merely smiled again, long black hair swirling around her, like a curtain.

"You know, your hair sure is getting long." Eren tugged at the ends of her hair. "What are you going to do, Ms. Future Nurse, when you have to work double shifts and can't control that hair?"

"I've been thinking about that too," Mikasa said. "I want to cut it a little past my shoulders, maybe some layers." She looked at her brother's reaction. "What do you think?"

"Mikasa, you're one of those people that no matter what they do with their hair or what they wear, they will still look fantastic." Mikasa smiled at this.

"Let's go downstairs, see if we can catch Father," she said, changing the subject.

After 8 years of living with Eren and his dad, Mikasa had at some point accepted Grisha Jaeger as a father figure. Though he was rarely present at home the past year, he took care of her and treated her the same way as Eren. Though he would never be able to fully replace her own mother and father, both of whom she missed terribly, she was grateful to him for everything he had done for her.

"He's home? I have to ask him about tomorrow," Eren said softly.

Mikasa leaned her head on Eren's shoulder for a moment and then the two of them trooped downstairs in silence. Tomorrow was the 8th anniversary of their parents' death. Each year, the three of them went out to dinner to remember their deceased relatives and celebrate their memory. It was a day of remembrance, and of happiness, as their dad would recount tales of their antics from the past.

Their father was pouring coffee into a travel mug when they entered the kitchen, wearing a sharp suit. "Eren, off to somewhere?" Grisha questioned, adding some creamer to the coffee.

Eren realized that he didn't know how his father would react to him going on a date of sorts with a man. "Yeah, Dad, going out on a date. On a hike."

Grisha merely stirred his coffee without looking up.

"With a guy." Eren balled his hands into fists, fingernails pressed uncomfortably into the skin of his palms. He had told his father a year or so ago that he was gay, at some point after he had told Mikasa and his friends. His father had had a non-reaction, almost as if Eren had told him that it was supposed to be warm that day.

"Oh?" Grisha looked up at him. "It's been a while since you went out with someone. I'm glad to see that someone has caught your interest. I'll see you two later." And with that, Grisha picked up his belongings and began to walk toward the front entrance.

"Dad!" Eren called after him. "What about tomorrow? What time is dinner?"

Grisha stopped walking. He turned his head to the side and said quietly, "I won't be able to make it."

Eren flashed a glance at Mikasa, who looked shocked, brows furrowed in pain. "Won't be able to make it?" Eren asked disbelievingly. "Are you kidding me?"

"That's enough, Eren," Grisha said firmly. And without another word, he walked away, and they heard the door close behind them.

Eren stood there, mouth agape, not sure what had just happened. His father never missed this dinner. Why couldn't he make time for him and Mikasa? And especially tomorrow, when it was so important to them all?

"We will go together," and there Mikasa was, at his side, fingers tucked into Eren's hand.

"I hate him," Eren muttered under his breath.

**********

As Eren drove to meet up with Levi, he felt himself beginning to relax. He had his windows down, sunglasses on, thoroughly enjoying the warm weather. Mikasa had been able to calm him down, and had admonished him for saying what he had about their father. They decided that they would still go to dinner even though Grisha would not be present, and planned to ask Armin to join them. Eren thought this was a great idea, for he missed his best friend whom he had not seen or talked to much since the night of their graduation. Though Eren was still angry at his father for not being able to make it to dinner, he sort of understood that his father worked very hard and would have gone if his schedule had allowed it.

Once at the state park, Eren found a parking lot not too far from the entrance. There were only a couple of other cars parked, so hiking on a weekday in the middle of the day must not be a completely popular thing to do. He backed his car in, planning on perching on the hood of his car so that Levi could see him once he drove in.

Eren glanced at the time. Ten of noon. He carefully sat down on the hood of his car and took out his earbuds. He listened to a couple of songs, singing softly to himself, and then lied down carefully on his back, relaxing. There was something about being outside of the confines of neighborhoods and traffic and stores that made him feel comfortable. Why didn't he come outside more often? He looked up at the sky, tree branches and leaves partially obscuring his view of the cloudless sky. He felt free.

"I am thinking it's a sign . . . that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned . . ." he sang to himself, taking a deep breath and enjoying the smell of earthy goodness. He saw a breeze fan the tops of the trees above him, and he peacefully watched them move about.

"And I . . . have to speculate . . ." suddenly there was a tap on his shoulder and he sat up quickly, startled. He pulled out his earbuds to see Levi standing before him, looking annoyed.

"Levi! Hey. How are you?" Eren was flustered, having gone from a mood of peaceful contentment to startled excitement.

"You do remember I said the main parking lot, right?" Levi said, crossing his arms.

"Of course. This IS the main parking lot. Right near the entrance. Why?" Eren checked the time on his phone. 12:10 pm.

"Noooo," Levi drew out, "this is the employee parking lot." He pointed to a sign on a building nearby. "The main parking lot is just down the way. I was about to hike by myself on a nearby path, but saw you here lying down like a dead person. I stopped to make sure you were alive." His expression was unreadable, so Eren had no idea what Levi was feeling.

Eren reddened at his mistake, standing up beside his car. "Wow, can't believe I missed that. I should move my car. Care to ride with me?"

Levi studied him for a minute, and Eren could tell he was fighting an internal battle of sorts again. He took a breath, and then took a step closer to the shorter man. "Look, I'm sorry I parked in the wrong spot and was late for our meet up time. But I have been really looking forward to seeing you again and going on this hike. So, is there any way that you can overlook my idiocy and we can still go on as planned?"

Levi looked up at him, surprised, as if he had not anticipated Eren's sincere apology. "I'm not upset at you for parking in the wrong spot." He smiled a little smile, and Eren's heart gave a quick thump. "It's just . . .I thought you stood me up, and . . ."

"And what?" Eren questioned.

Levi looked off to the side. "It made me think I was right in the first place. To not . . see people more than once." He ran a hand through his hair. The gesture had Eren wanting to do the same to Levi, and his arm even went up a little on its own, but he dropped it to his side once he realized what he was doing.

The detective looked at him curiously. "Levi, I would never stand you up," Eren said passionately.

The both of them were silent for a moment, assessing the situation and their own feelings for the other. Eren gestured toward his car, "Well, what do you say?"

Levi moved toward the passenger side door in answer and got in. Eren felt a huge smile on his face and he practically skipped to his driver side door.

"This is yours?" Levi questioned as Eren started the car.

"Yup. My dad gave it to me. As a graduation present." Eren said this bitterly, still remembering the disagreement with his father from before.

Levi considered his tone and his words. "Well, it certainly is a nice vehicle. My first car was a piece of crap."

Levi showed him where to park and the two of them got out of the car. They walked side by side to the trailhead, strolling at a comfortable pace.

"You ever hike before?" Levi questioned.

"No. My family wasn't really into the whole outdoor scene. Though I wish now that we had been. It's so beautiful out here."

Levi nodded in agreement. "My family used to come camping out here every year when we were younger. It has a lot of trails and streams. I work a lot, so I don't get to come out here as often as I would like anymore, but I do what I can."

"I'm actually surprised that someone like you enjoys hiking," Eren said shyly, as they continued toward the trailhead.

Levi glanced at Eren curiously, "Someone like me?" he questioned.

"You know. You don't like germs or messes. The other day you asked Hanji if she had clean hands. And you didn't like the chocolate on my face." Eren motioned to his mouth.

"Oh. Well nature is beautiful. Pure." Levi looked over at him, seeing if he understood his point of view. "Sometimes I can come and sit out here and just be at peace. Where no ugliness of humankind has touched the trees or the water."

Eren reflected on his words. "And yet you are a detective? Where you see plenty of ugliness?" he questioned. They approached the trail, which for the time being, was wide enough for them to walk alongside each other.

"Yes. It seems as if that career suited me. Among other circumstances," Levi said wryly, but did not elaborate.

They walked in silence for a couple moments, enjoying the view that the trail offered and each other's company. They settled into a comfortable pace, not feeling a need to rush their walk or inject filler conversation.

"So, last time I saw you, you were playing the piano. This time you were singing outside. Any other talents you have that I don't know about yet?" Levi asked.

Eren was happy to hear him say "yet" and "talents" and interpreted it as Levi perhaps wanting to get to know him better and thinking that he was good at what he did. "Well . . . I do occasionally perform in musicals. I did a few in high school."

"I guess that explains how you know Isabel. She's been singing since she was old enough to talk and acting in school plays in elementary school. Did you meet her in some sort of program where you get to meet college students at UB?"

"About that . . . " Eren began uneasily. "I wanted to mention it when we were at Dogma's. I don't actually know your sister."

Levi stopped walking and turned to face Eren. "Then how do you know my name?" He searched Eren's face with a detective's skill, looking to pick up on any deception.

Eren looked at his feet, trying to put all of the feelings and thoughts into words. He wasn't the one who was good at this. Mikasa and Armin would have no problem with this sort of thing. Finally, he looked up to meet Levi's eyes, and took a deep breath.

"That's just the thing. I don't know. One minute I was having dinner with my friends, and then I see you across the restaurant. And it was like, bam! Like I was hit over the head with a two by four. Without the whole pain thing. So I got up and walked toward you. And once I got to your side, I somehow knew your name. Sounds lame, I know."

Eren looked down again, feeling dejected. "I tried to tell you at Dogma's, but then it slipped my mind once I got chocolate on my face." He smiled shyly at this and continued. "It's just, you seem so familiar to me. And I don't know why." He met Levi's eyes directly, and the detective could see the truth in Eren's words.

"You do realize that I function on fact and reason," Levi said cautiously, continuing to look at Eren's face. "What you are telling me makes no sense whatsoever."

"I know it makes no sense," Eren said desperately, "but I am telling you the truth. Maybe there is some other way to explain how you seem familiar to me. But I know that I'm glad that I got to meet you. And I don't want a lack of an explanation to push you away from me. I would never lie to you."

Levi finally looked away and began walking again on the trail. Eren breathed an internal sigh of relief, falliing into step beside the detective, glad that Levi had chosen to accept the truth that he shared instead of rejecting him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Eren asked tenatively.

"You are actually going to ask me if you can ask me a question this time?" Levi said wryly.

Eren smiled. It seemed as if the more time he spent around Levi, the more they seemed comfortable around each other.

"Well you know, you may get tired of my questions," Eren finally replied. "It's about that song I played the other day. Why were you asking about it?"

Levi continued to look straight ahead, expression unscrutable. "I don't really know. Well, I do know. When I heard you play it, it somehow reminded me of something in the past. A painful memory. Which is strange because I have never heard that song. I guess it just stirred up those feelings again."

"What happened? Or are you not able to talk about it?" Eren asked quietly, looking at Levi's face.

Levi sighed. He gestured toward a smooth rock that was just off the path and they sat down. Levi was silent for some minutes before speaking. He turned toward Eren with a serious look on his face.

"I don't understand what it is about you. You seem familiar to me too. It makes me feel comfortable around you, and almost as if I can trust you immediately. My trust doesn't come easily. Which makes this whole thing so strange."

"What whole thing?" Eren asked, and wanted to smile because he had just asked another question.

Levi did smile at this. "You and me. I don't date. I only see guys once. And yet, with you, I don't want that to happen. I actually want to see more of you. And that's difficult for me." He sighed again. "It's not that I'm not capable of it. It's just, it's hard for me. Considering things in the past."

Eren gripped his water bottle tightly, waiting. He kept his eyes trained on Levi's face, watching as the older man's face was strained in remembrance of the past.

"I used to be a bad person. As a teenager. No matter what my parents said or tried to do to intervene, I still kept up with it. I was such a bastard." Levi spoke quietly, but with self-loathing in his voice. He seemed to be keeping his answer vague, as if he were treading water around the subject, not ready yet to explain fully what he was talking about.

"I made enemies. Plenty of them. And one day, it finally caught up with me. In the worst way that it could have." Levi propped an elbow on his knee, and covered his eyes.

"I was out, doing what I did back then. And they got my brother. And my sister. Farlan was almost beaten to death. Isabel . . . they got her and . . . attacked her." Levi's voice grew angry, but Eren could tell that the anger was directed at himself. "And these men, they did that because of ME. Because just hurting me alone would not have stopped me."

He removed his hand to look at Eren. The detective's face was one of horrific pain. His eyes were narrowed, brows knitted. Mouth a small line. "Because of that, I changed. Not overnight. When I found out what happened . . . well, I won't talk about that. But I started attending a program for people like myself, and that's where I met my future boss. He mentored me and I became a cop, and then later a detective. But because of what happened to them, I told myself that I couldn't let other people get close to me again. I couldn't risk them getting hurt, because of me."

Levi's face softened. "Somehow, though, you have done something to me. I don't know how. I've had years of holding people back from getting too close. And yet, here you are, waltzing your way into my life. Who are you, Eren?"

Eren could feel that his eyes were wide with surprise. He felt excitement that Levi had just said his name for the first time, and he could tell that it had taken a lot for Levi to explain all of this to him. "Just an ordinary teenager who likes to play the piano. And sing and act. Levi . . . thank you for explaining that to me. I'm sorry you re-lived it again."

Levi studied his face. "And now, are you wanting to get away from me? After you have heard that story?"

Eren was confused. "Why would I want that?"

"Because . . . my family got hurt because of me. The most important people in my life. I was so stupid and selfish that I didn't see it coming. I'm still a bad person, then, underneath."

Eren was flabbergasted. "Levi! You aren't still a bad person. How could you think that? You totally changed your life around because of what happened to them. And look at you now! You're a detective. You help stop those kinds of people now."

Levi just shook his head. He stood up and dusted himself off. Eren didn't see any dust, and stood up too.

"I can't change my mind about that. I'll never forget about what happened. Or be able to forgive myself." He started walking away.

Eren stood motionless for a second and then caught up with Levi, grabbing his wrist. Levi looked down at Eren's hand, not meeting Eren's eyes. The teenager could tell that Levi was vulnerable when it came to this subject. Like a wound that had never healed. And perhaps would never be able to truly heal.

"Levi. You are a different person now. People make mistakes all of the time. Whoever it was that did that to your brother and sister . . . well they are the lowest of the low to hurt innocent people. To try and break apart a family like that . . ." Eren's voice trailed off, a catch in his throat.

Levi looked up at him, studying the emotions that crossed Eren's face. Something in the teenager's voice had caught his attention. Almost as if he could understand.

"What happened to you?" he asked softly, for he was an expert at reading people. Eren dropped his hand from Levi's wrist and looked off into the distance. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about this with someone else. But being around Levi was a comfort. Not only did Eren feel very much connected to the detective attraction-wise, but he also felt as if perhaps Levi could understand the deeper emotions he had experienced all these years.

"So you asked me two days ago about the song I played on the piano. I play it to remember my mother by. And Mikasa's parents."

"Mikasa?"

"She is my sister. My father adopted her after her parents and my mother died in a car accident. This man fell asleep behind the wheel of a semi and crashed into her dad's car. Killed all 3 of them." Eren spoke haltingly, not wanting the full pain of what he felt to surface. "So that song, I play each year around the anniversary of their death. It's tomorrow."

Levi looked at him silently for a moment. "I'm so sorry," he said finally. "That must have been very difficult for you."

Eren merely nodded, and the two of them stared at each other, having just bared their deepest pain to each other and come out stronger, and together, because of it. Eren felt that alive in the moment feeling again, as if anything could happen. It made him feel electrified. Here he was, standing with someone he had met just a few days ago. Someone who was completely different than he was. Yet he had rarely felt so close, so comfortable, so connected to another person as he did right now. His heart thumped as he looked at the older man. He wanted to reach out and touch his face. Hold him close. Lace his fingers through Levi's. Eren had heard of the cliche "love at first sight" before. Seeing it in movies and reading it in books. He had always laughed at such notions. But now . . . is that what was happening to him? How was such a strong attachment possible? For it was more than just an instantaneous lust over the very attractive detective. And for Levi to change his opinion on seeing someone more than once. . . Eren didn't think of himself as someone special. He knew he was inexperienced when it came to dating and romantic interaction. So how could Levi be interested in him? Were some things just meant to be?

Levi gestured toward the trail with his hand, and then they both began walking again. Silently, as if contemplating what they had just shared and what the other had shared with them. Eren rarely talked about his mom, other than with Mikasa, or briefly with his father. Once or twice with Armin. But he somehow could with Levi. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Levi could understand the pain of a having a family member in peril. Eren thought, though, that it was deeper than that. Levi, for some strange reason, was linked to him. An intangible link that connected the two of them. Levi himself had somewhat explained it too. How he wasn't able to understand how Eren wormed his way into his life, and the immediate contentment he felt when with him.

The trail gradually became more challenging. There was somewhat of a steep incline with steps marked with stones. Eren found himself breathing shallowly as he tried to keep up with the more in shape detective. At the top of the steps, he found Levi waiting for him, amused at Eren's lack of physical ability.

"You alright?" he asked, taking a drink out of his water bottle. "Let's take a break." He gestured toward a rock at the top of the hill, clearly meant for people needing such a breather. Eren found himself rising to the challenge, however, and merely shook his head and kept going. Levi raised an eyebrow, impressed, and walked beside Eren.

They continued their walk, occasionally exchanging bits of conversation. On Eren's side, it was due to a lack of oxygen that restricted his ability to speak more. For Levi, it was his natural tendency to communicate with fewer words, to hold back, and not give too much of himself away. Eren wondered if this was due to Levi being a detective or if he was always this way.

Eren felt himself sweating due to the exertion of his exercise, glad that Mikasa had helped him edit his clothing choices. He looked over at Levi, noticing that he was hardly showing any signs of sweating. He was grateful for the occasional breeze that passed through that helped him cool off. A few minutes later, they approached a stream that trickled strongly through a tunnel. Looking through to the other side, Eren could see that it fell off after the tunnel ended to a lower elevation.

"Be careful where you step," Levi was warning, as they stepped into the tunnel, "It is slippery in here--"

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Eren's foot slipped on the moss-covered rocks in the tunnel, twisting his ankle in the process, and he fell awkwardly on his elbow.

"Ahhh," he said, in pain. He started to get to his feet, but Levi was there to help him up, his left hand in Eren's right hand.

"Are you ok?" Levi asked, blue-gray eyes worried. Eren met Levi's gaze, and he stopped feeling the discomfort in his elbow and ankle.

Slowly, with his other hand, he reached up and touched Levi's face like he had wanted to for quite some time. His skin was soft, blemish-free, and pale except for the blush of his cheeks due to exercise. Or Eren's touch. The detective's expression went from one of concern to one of surprise. That was all that Eren needed for encouragement. He pushed his hand forward into Levi's hair and tilted his own head as he touched his soft lips to Levi's. It was a soft, gentle kiss.  It was awkward at first, for it was Eren's first kiss.  Their lips met at strange angles and then the younger male figured out when to tilt his head.  Soon enough, they established a rhythm with each other, and the teenager felt the stirrings of arousal in his shorts. He pulled back after a moment to look into Levi's eyes. He saw eyes heavy-lidded in passion.

The detective put his hands on Eren's hips, pushing him toward the wall of the tunnel. "Ungh," Eren said, as his back hit the wall. Levi rejoined his lips to Eren's once more, mouths opening as they tilted their heads into the kiss. The kiss started as a slow, passionate kind. Eren felt Levi's warm body press against his, and the teenager dropped his hands and placed them on Levi's hips.

Eren could think of nothing but the pure joy and arousal that came with kissing the detective. He had thought often of what it would be like to kiss him, but what he had imagined was nothing like what he was feeling now. The kiss deepened, Levi's mouth pressing harder against his, more demanding. What had been a kiss like the touch of sunlight now became one like molten lava. Slow, but powerful. Hot. Levi's tongue entered Eren's mouth, slowly working its way around the inside. Their tongues touched and Eren could feel his bottom lip was bitten gently. Eren pulled Levi closer to him, gripping the detective's hips tightly. He felt his own arousal press into Levi.

The detective broke off their kiss and moved his mouth to Eren's ear. "Mmmm, you enjoying yourself?" he breathed softly, nibbling on Eren's ear. Eren felt goosebumps break out all over his body. He had no words. Levi didn't seem to expect an answer from him and rolled his hips into Eren's.

"Nhhhh," Eren moaned. Levi smiled between kisses on Eren's neck. He placed one hand on the wall near Eren's head and then slowly worked his way under Eren's shirt with the other. A hot palm was placed on Eren's flat abdomen. Levi pressed his palm onto Eren's skin, the pressure it created as result causing the teenager to feel immense pleasure. His chest moved quickly up and down, lungs pumping air in and out quickly due to his excitement.

The detective certainly knew what he was doing, and loved the effect he had on the younger man. He understood, though, that Eren was younger and seemingly inexperienced so he didn't want to push him too far too fast. Even though both of their bodies were telling him something different. He pulled back and looked toward Eren's face. Eren had his eyes closed, savoring everything they were doing. Slowly, he opened his eyes, meeting Levi's gaze.

"I want to do that again," Eren stated. Levi chuckled softly, a sound that Eren had begun to cherish. The detective slipped his hand into Eren's, lacing their fingers together.

"We will make that happen," Levi said back to him, and pulled him gently away from the wall. "Let me see your elbow."

With that mentioned, Eren felt the pain in his elbow and ankle return. He held up his injured elbow, which was on the arm whose hand Levi was not holding. It was red on the surface, but no cuts were visible. It looked like it was going to bruise. "It's fine," Eren said casually. He put his full weight onto his bad ankle, and winced slightly at the pain. "I'm alright. Can we continue the hike?"

Levi frowned. "Let's head back. I can tell you're in pain."

"But. . . I wanted to see where the trail goes," Eren protested.

"Maybe we can come back, once your ankle is better. Seriously, though, I have never seen such skinny ankles. Probably why you slipped in the first place." Eren broke out into a huge smile, happy to see that Levi wanted there to be a next time for a hike.

"You're so excitable, klepto." Eren glanced at the detective as they began to walk back to their vehicles. Levi had a slight smile on his face after he said this, so Eren figured it wasn't said out of annoyance.

The walk back was a slow one, as Eren's ankle began to hurt worse as he continued to walk on it. Once they got back to the parking lot, it was throbbing painfully. The two of them exchanged numbers, which cheered Eren up considerably.

"Are you okay to drive?" Levi questioned.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem." Eren leaned against his car.

"Okay. I better get going then. I have to work tonight."

"Can I see you in a few days? Maybe you could come over to my house?" Eren looked at Levi to see the detective smiling.

"Ohhh so you're inviting me over already? And here I thought you were a gentleman."

Eren blushed, not intending his invitation to sound as if he wanted Levi in his bed. "That's not what I meant," he mumbled.

Levi laughed. He walked up to Eren and wrapped his arms around his middle. "That's too bad." He kissed Eren softly, their mouths moving rhythmically together. The kiss became more heated, and Eren moaned in pleasure at the union of their mouths. After a moment, Levi pulled away and looked up at Eren. "Because at your house, we won't have this public park around to hold us back."

Eren's mind started working in overdrive as he considered the possibilities. Levi got into his SUV and drove off, smirking as Eren watched him leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I have updated. Enjoy! I might edit it a tiny tiny bit tomorrow.

The next day, Eren was dressed in a nice pair of khaki pants and a light blue button down shirt. He had already rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, because he knew it was going to be hot outside. Amazingly, he was ready before Mikasa who was usually waiting for him. He sat down at his piano with his back to the keys. They were expecting Armin in the next 10 minutes or so.

"Eren! You ready?" called Mikasa from the doorway of her room, fully expecting her brother to still be in the process of getting dressed.

"Yah, I'm downstairs." Eren felt strange. On one hand, he was saddened and somber because it was the anniversary of his mother's and Mikasa's parents death. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think about them. As a child, his mother had been his biggest supporter and champion. He missed everything about her, even when she yelled at him for not picking up his toys. Each year in the past on this day, he was always crushed. However, this year seemed different.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was moving on to another part of his life and he didn't see himself as a child any longer. He would be attending college in a few months. Eren thought, though, it had to do with Levi. He had only known him for less than a week, but he felt completely different. As if puzzle pieces were starting to fall into their correct places. Eren was known for making quick decisions based on his mood. What had Levi called him? Excitable. So falling hard for someone wasn't exactly out of the picture. Eren's brow furrowed. Yet, if he so easily fell for Levi, as expected with his behavior pattern, shouldn't he have experienced strong feelings for others throughout the years? Yet that hadn't happened.

Either way, Eren felt exhilarated that Levi seemed to be interested in him. He had never kissed anyone or been kissed. So the previous day when it happened--it was way beyond any expectations he had had. It wasn't just two pairs of lips meeting. It was tiny explosions of pleasure in his body. It was stepping into a hot shower on a cold winter morning. It was that feeling of not eating all day and then the first bite of the most enjoyable meal one has ever had. Or a drink of water after a long run. It was . . . it was more than all of that. Eren was beside himself with what Levi made him feel inside. The intensity of it. He wanted more.

Eren continued to ponder these thoughts as he waited for Mikasa. Eventually, she made her way downstairs, wearing a cream flowy blouse and a black skirt, and saw her brother staring down at his hands, which were folded together in his lap.

"Eren? Are you alright?"

Eren shook himself, as if putting aside what he had been thinking about. "Mikasa! About damn time!" he teased at her, for she was usually the one to chastise him by saying that and making them be late.

Mikasa harrumphed. "I'm exactly on time. Armin text you yet?"

Eren shook his head.

"Will you. . .play for me?" Eren looked up at his sister. She was biting her lip, powerful emotions written all over her face.

In response, he turned around in the seat and patted the space beside him. Mikasa silently took the seat next to him.

Eren took a moment to get himself in the mindframe for playing the powerful piece again. Once focused, he began playing, closing his eyes at times, caught up in the melody. With his sister beside him, he thought of the times they all had together as a big family. Her parents coming over for picnics with a young Mikasa in tow. The two children fussing over candy. Mikasa chasing him around the backyard, childish screaming in the air. Swimming in the pool while their parents sat in the gazebo, chatting away happily.  Eventually falling asleep in the hammock with an equally exhausted Mikasa. Laughter. Happiness. Smiles. He put his all into playing the song. He would allow himself these few minutes to mourn before he locked it all back up. Eren knew Mikasa was the same. Sure enough, as he finished, she murmured a "thank you" and wiped away a solitary tear. He moved over and put an arm around her.

"I love you, sister," he said softly.

"I love you too."

After a moment, Mikasa moved slowly away and stood, giving Eren's hand one final squeeze. "They should be here any minute."

As if on cue, their doorbell chimed. He and Mikasa headed to the front door, Eren flinging the door open.

"Armin--!" Eren yelled, but stopped when he saw it was Jean.

"Do I look like I have blonde hair and a Bieber haircut?"

Eren rolled his eyes and glanced over at Mikasa, whose cheeks had turned pink. He bit back a sarcastic retort. Mikasa had asked him last night, while he was high on happiness over Levi, if he would mind if Jean came with them. Eren hadn't minded at the time. Thinking on it now, maybe Mikasa was ready to move forward, too. Yet being around Jean always came with a price. But all that Eren had said to his sister was, "I don't mind. At least he has to pretend to be nice to me now." And his sister had smiled at that and given him a hug.

Armin's car pulled in their driveway. Relieved, Eren stepped down their front stairs and walked down the sidewalk. He heard Jean say behind him, "You look beautiful."

UGH UGH UGH. "I was actually going for handsome today!" Eren called back over his shoulder and didn't turn to be bothered with Jean's reaction. What did Mikasa see in an oaf like that? Eren wondered.

Armin got out of his car, dressed in khaki pants and a dark blue polo, both in a slim-fit style. His choice of hairstyle was only vaguely like Bieber's. Blonde hair was cut into varying long lengths all around his head. His bangs, which had once provided the passer-by with easy viewing access of sky blue eyes, now fell long and had Armin at times tucking them behind his ear. However, this seemed to complement and frame Armin's delicate features well. Nothing like Bieber, Eren thought fervently. The celebrity had nothing on his best friend. Eren whistled, saying, "Looking good there!"

Armin blushed and waved a hand dismissively at Eren. "You guys ready to go?"

Mikasa drove the four of them in her SUV to the restaurant. Both she and Eren loved Greek food, so they decided on a trendy restaurant in downtown Baltalo for dinner. In the vehicle, when Mikasa told Armin and Jean where they were dining, Eren stared at the back of Jean's head, internally daring him to say one word against the restaurant they were going to. However, Jean only said enthusiastically, "Sounds great! I love souvlaki."

They arrived at the restaurant and had no problem getting a table. As they all took a seat, Eren looked out the window. This restaurant was on Birchwood, the same as Dogma. He wondered if Levi lived close by. He found himself looking at the people walking by on the sidewalk, hoping that by some miracle, Levi would be one of them.

They started talking about Conny's graduation party that was going to take place in just over a week. "It's going to be a 90's themed party," Mikasa informed them. "You have to dress up in a 90's inspired outfit. And Conny is going to DJ for a while."

"90's outfits?" Eren asked, incredulous. "I have a hard enough time with fashion now. Guess I have some researching to do."

"I was planning on going shopping in a few days for some clothes for the party," Mikasa mentioned. "Why don't we go together? We can find you something."

"Definitely."

"You can take the 90's and go so many different directions with it!" Armin sounded excited.  

They chatted over their ideas for costumes and ordered their dinner. Eren occasionally let his mind wander to thoughts of Levi. He hadn't received a text from him yet. Maybe he was busy? But it had sounded like the detective wanted to come to his house. Maybe tomorrow? Or the day after? Should he text him first? He didn't want to mess anything up. He felt inadequate. This wasn't like him at all.  He never worried over things, he acted instead.  Eren glanced over at his friends. Normally, he would ask advice of Mikasa and Armin. In this case, they really didn't have any experience. But he trusted their sound judgment. UGH. But Jean was present, and the last thing Eren wanted was for him to know he was seeing someone.

Bzz bzz. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Eren took it out and saw he had a text from Levi. Quickly he unlocked his phone and read it.

_Hey_

Eren studied his phone a minute, unsure what to think or how to reply.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hanji . . . . what the fuck IS THIS?"

Levi was driving, and they had just left the station on their way to visit Levi's home town some 45 mins away. As passenger, their long-held agreement was that that person had control over the music they listened to. Normally, what the passenger chose was tolerable to the other. However, on this occasion, Hanji had chosen some female pop music to play.

"Spice Girls! They're legendary!"

Levi cut a disbelieving look over at her. "No. NO. Hell no. Turn that shit off right now."

Hanji pursed her lips, but then brightened up. "What was that music we listened to last week? You said it was two guys? And they wear helmets?"

Levi rolled his eyes at her. "Daft Punk? How can you forget? They're the ones that are legendary."

"Oh yeah, them. I actually liked their music. Can we listen to them?" The question was innocent enough, too innocent. Levi looked over at Hanji, trying to see if she was up to something. She just looked earnestly back at him, waiting for a response.

He sighed, giving in. Anything to change what they were currently listening to. He handed his phone over to her, unlocking it with his fingerprint. "I'm watching you," he said warningly.

"Oh Levi. Where's the trust?"

Levi looked incredulously at her without words. Hanji just threw back her head and cackled.

"How did yesterday go?" Hanji questioned, still amused, scrolling down his phone and looking for a song.

"Yesterday? How did you know?" Levi glanced in his rearview mirror. "Fucking traffic."

Hanji sounded distracted. "Well I didn't know until just now. So might as well tell me. What was the name of that song we listened to that I Iiked?"

Levi harrumphed. "Derezzed."

"Derezzed . . . ." Hanji typed away on the phone. "And how do you spell it? You have a lot of music on here, you know."

"D-E-R-E-"

"Oh there it is!" Hanji said, gleaming. The music started, and they continued to drive toward their destination. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

"It was fine."

"Fine? What does that mean?"

"It means none of your damn business."

"Oh I see." Hanji placed the phone down in a middle console.

Levi didn't want to humor her by reacting to the bait. She was good. She really was. Despite her wacky personality, she was an amazing detective. And as hard as it was for others to read Levi, Hanji didn't have that problem. So instead, he continued to look forward, weaving in and out of the busy traffic, eager to get where they were going and gain some information on their case. Because if he continued to react, she would continue to understand what was going on. And he wasn't ready to hear about it just yet. That he had begun to fall for a beautiful-eyed teenage klepto brat.

"We need to get gas," he announced, and a few minutes later, he pulled into a gas station. While filling the car up, he let his mind wander to thoughts of Eren. He had thought about him often enough today, and found himself disappointed that the kid hadn't texted him. He had expected a text an hour later, or two hours later, after they had left each other's company. Isn't that what teenage kids did? But nothing.

Levi ran a hand through his hair, fully aware that his other hand was grasping a dirty as fuck gas pump. He got back in the car, and Hanji already had hand sanitizer ready for him. "Thanks," he muttered.

"I think you got a text or something while you were out there."

That voice was definitely too innocent. Wayyyyy too innocent. Levi already had a glare on his face by the time he looked at his partner. She looked like she was holding back a laugh, but just barely. Not even bothering with a response, he picked up his phone to see that he had a text from Eren. In response to the "hey" that Hanji had apparently sent for him, Eren had sent back to him

_. . . hey? . . ._

"I swear to god, Hanji, I swear to god."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jean got up to use the restroom at some point during dinner.

"Okay, dish," Mikasa said bluntly after he was out of hearing range.

Eren looked at her in confusion as he took a drink of his water.

"C'mon Eren, you're eyes have been locked on that phone for the past half hour. I can tell when you're distracted. Your boyfriend text you?"

Eren looked over at Armin, who merely shrugged and smiled. "He's not my boyfriend," he said to the two of them, and then tried to look as if he were absorbed in his food. "This is really good! Wanna try some?"

"You never told me how yesterday went," Armin pointed out. "Did you have a fun time?"

Eren caved in. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this excited about something. And which two people better to share that excitement with? "Yeah, I did," he said, with what he thought must be a dreamy expression on his face. "He's . . . . amazing."

Mikasa smiled at him, and then glanced over at Armin.

"Oh, well, that's great Eren. Really great." Armin smiled at him too, and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll be back in a minute. I have to use the restroom."

With that he got up and walked quickly away. Eren glanced at his phone again. Levi had texted him back with _How's your ankle?_

"How long should I wait before I text him back?" Eren asked of Mikasa. "I don't want to look too eager. Like I've wanted nothing more than for him to text me. What do you think?"

Mikasa pondered this for a moment. "Hmmm maybe ten minutes or so? Long enough so that he knows you're busy."

Eren nodded his agreement as Jean came back.

"What's wrong with Armin? Dude looked upset like he was about to cry or something." Jean took his seat next to Mikasa.

"Uhhh. Maybe he had an urgent restroom matter?" Mikasa offered up.

Jean shrugged. "Maybe."

A few minutes later, Armin came back, and looked just as happy as before. Eren thought that Jean was an idiot. What could he possibly know about how Armin was feeling? They spent the rest of dinner reminiscing about their parents and childhood. It was a happy conversation. Eren brought up the first time Armin slept over and how they told ghost stories with Mikasa and then screamed bloody murder when Mr. Jaeger had walked in, announcing it was way past time for them to be asleep. That had them all laughing. Mikasa reminded them of how Armin had smuggled a stray kitten he had randomly found by itself inside school when they were in the first grade.

"And our teacher was so confused! She didn't know where the meowing was coming from! Good thing Armin left his backpack unzipped so the poor thing could breathe."

"And Armin fed it some of his chicken nuggets at lunch," Eren added.

"Armin, do you still have the cat?" Jean questioned.

"Sure do. Leo sleeps on my bed every night, he's impossible," Armin said with a smile, brushing his bangs away from his face.

They had a few more stories, and then finished their dinner. Jean tried to pay for the whole thing, much to Eren's surprise. He hadn't pegged him as the generous type. Eventually, Jean gave in and allowed Eren to use his dad's credit card, and then they departed. As they got back in Mikasa's vehicle, Eren typed a response to Levi.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Bzz bzz. Levi pretended he didn't notice that his phone had vibrated. He figured Hanji wouldn't be able to tell, seeing as how it was snug in this left pocket, far away from her mischievous hands.

"We're here," he announced. Levi had arranged to meet up with one of his former cohorts at a local dive bar in the town he had grown up in. He and Hanji got out of the car and walked inside.

"Levi! Long time no see man!" A disheveled looking man approached them, beer in hand, wearing non-descript clothing that seemed well-worn.

"Hey Rogers. How've you been doing?" The two grasped hands familiarly, though Hanji could see Levi's cheek twitch at having to touch someone's hand.

They walked toward a table in the back of the bar, though it was probably unnecessary. Only a few patrons were inside, and they had parked themselves near the bartender. Probably regulars. Hanji stopped at the bar to get a beer for Levi and herself. Upon returning to the table, she found that Rogers and Levi were reminiscing about the past.

"--and then you upended that beer over his head! That was great, man, really it was." Rogers finished. He looked at Hanji as she sat down.

"Rogers, this is my . . . friend . . . Hanji. We work together." Hanji inclined her head politely to the side.

"Any friend of Levi's is a friend of mine," Rogers said, with an accepting smile. "He doesn't make friends easily, so you must be a good one."

"I'd like to think so," Hanji grinned at Levi. He looked unamused.

"Rogers and I went to school together. We got into plenty of scrapes throughout the years."

"More than a few, I'd say," Rogers chuckled. "But Levi was a mastermind for getting us out of trouble, somehow."

Levi forced a smile, and took a drink of his beer. He hated being reminded of his past, for it inevitably brought back memories of how his siblings had gotten hurt. Not to mention all the shit he got into when he was younger.  Though he appreciated the fact that Erwin had assigned two tasks to Hanji and himself, it came at a price.

"Rogers, there seems like there has been some new 'activity' lately in the city. You hear anything about it?" Levi questioned.

Rogers glanced over at Hanji, looking uncertain about her presence.

"Don't worry," Levi assured him, "She would never mention anything said here to anyone else."

Rogers nodded, accepting Levi's reassurance. "You know there's always some kind of _activity_ , Levi. What kind are you specifically referring to?"

"We aren't sure of the type. But we think it's most likely a narcotic. Transported in a pill bottle, a different number for each client."

Rogers leaned back in his chair, and took a long drink of his beer. He thought for a minute, and then seemed to come to a conclusion.

"I was at a party last week. You know what kind. And I was with this chick in a back room. Don't remember her name--"

"Dammit, Rogers, I hope you used some protection," Levi said fervently.

"Of course. I do, most of the time." Levi sighed at this, but then gestured at Rogers to continue.

"Well, I had her against the wall . . ." Rogers paused and looked at Hanji.

"Oh by all means, continue," she smiled, totally wrapped up in the story. She put a fist under her chin, elbow on the table. Rogers looked taken aback, not sure what to make of Hanji.

"And um, well, I was doing my thing. She was kind of boring, to be honest, so I was looking around. On a dresser I saw a white pill bottle. A number written on it, in black marker."

Levi focused more clearly on his old friend. "Can you remember the number?"

"Yeah, it was 22. My birthdate number."

Hanji hmmed. She had a couple questions, but let Levi take the lead, in case Rogers was thrown off by having someone other than a long-time friend ask him questions.

"Did you pick it up? Or notice anything else about the room?"

"Nah. It was just a very messy room. You would've hated it." Rogers smirked, and took another drink of his beer.

"Who threw the party? Did you know them?"

Rogers looked off to the side and thought about it. "It was one of Yan's friends I think. He had just met him a couple days before the party in some shithole bar."

Levi nodded. He would have to follow up with Yan, another childhood acquaintance. He looked sideways at Hanji, as if to encourage her to ask any questions she might have.

"Did you see anyone partaking in narcotics at the party?" Hanji asked.

"No, just pot. And pretty much everyone was doing that."

"Can you remember the house where the party was?"

"Mmmm... not exactly. I know we took Cole Rd. to East. It was off of East. Yan drove, so . .." Rogers shrugged.

Hanji nodded and looked back at Levi, as if to communicate that was all she had. 

"Hey, thanks Rogers. I'm probably gonna follow up with Yan soon. How's his uncle?" Levi stood up, and Hanji followed suit.

"Not so good, man. That diabetes thing. He had to have part of his leg amputated or some shit like that. He'll be glad to hear from you." Rogers stood as well, and came around the table to give Levi a hug, with a few pats on his back. Hanji observed this male ritual with wide eyes. It was totally unlike any behavior she had observed from her partner before.

The two detectives walked out shortly after and got back in the car. Hanji saw her partner peering at his phone, type up something rapidly, and then pocket it again.

"Well that sure was interesting," Hanji remarked. "I never knew you were a 'bro.' Does he know you are a ho-mo-sex-u-al?"

"Don't you start with me," Levi warned. "That was a long time ago. And yes, he knows. And it looks like we have a lead."

"Have you talked to that Rogers guy often on cases?"

"A few. We grew up together, got in trouble together, that sort of thing. Erwin is aware I have informants, but no specific names are ever mentioned. Rogers isn't so bad these days. He's got an okay job. Just needs to finish cleaning up the rest of his act."

Hanji nodded. "So what did Eren say?"

Levi started the car, and drove out of the parking lot. "You're relentless, you know that?" Hanji smiled.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Once back at Eren and Mikasa's house, their companions were invited in. Eren glanced at the text conversation between Levi and himself.

  
_Hey_

  
_...hey?..._

  
_How's your ankle?_

  
_It's fine, thanks. You work tomorrow night? If not, want to come over?_

He felt on edge. It had been half an hour or so, and he still hadn't heard back from Levi. He tried to tell himself it was because the detective was working and hadn't had a chance to respond. But in the back of his mind, he was wondering if he had been too forward.

"Eren...we're gonna go sit outside by the pool." He looked up to see Mikasa standing by the entrance to the den, Jean and Armin walking over to her. "You coming?"

Eren got up to follow her, and they all settled down in lounge chairs, turning them so they were in a rough circle. Eren sighed deeply, and closed his eyes, enjoying the night breeze. The sun had set not too long ago, and the pool was lit, casting a bright glow on each of their faces.

"What a beautiful night," Mikasa said, looking up at the sky. Armin hummed in agreement.

Bzz bzz. Eren looked at his phone, and almost dropped his phone in his haste to read Levi's latest message.

_yes_

Eren's mouth dropped open in surprise and happiness. Forgetting all about waiting for some time before texting him back, he quickly typed out, _come over around 6?_

Once he sent it, he quickly stood up, startling the rest of the group. "You guys wanna go for a swim?"

"Eren, what on earth?" Mikasa asked, confused by his rapid change of attitude.

"Pool is heated! And clean! Just waiting for us to dive in!" Eren felt his excitement growing. He could feel a huge smile on his face. Levi was coming over tomorrow. The air now seemed to shimmer, and Eren felt again that "air of possibility" and he wanted to seize the moment.

"We don't have swimming trunks," Jean pointed out.

"I have plenty you could borrow from. And some from a few years ago that would fit you, Armin. Come on guys!"

The other three got infected with Eren's excitement and followed him inside. Mikasa ran up to her room, and Jean and Armin followed Eren into his.

"Let's see," Eren began rifling haphazardly through his dresser. "Ahh, here we are!" He pulled out a pair of green trunks and handed them over to Jean. "You can change in the bathroom in the hall, second door on the right. I'lll bring down some towels."

Jean nodded. "Thanks." He headed out the door.

"Now for you, Armin." Eren searched through the drawer once more, and came up with a blue pair. "These should fit you. I got them a couple years back. I think they're the smallest I have."

Armin took them. "Thanks. Is it okay if I change in your bathroom?"

Eren looked at him quizzically. "Of course, you doof."

While Armin was changing, Eren found a pair for himself and checked his phone once again. Levi had replied with _sounds good._  He couldn't help but grin.

Armin came out of the bathroom, and Eren whistled at him again. "Where did you get those muscles, eh?"

The smaller blonde blushed, tucking some hair behind an ear. He had always had a small frame, but lately he had tried to tone his muscles a little, so he didn't look like a wet noodle. "Stop it, Eren."

"Okay, okay," Eren teased. "I'll just be a minute."

Once in the pool, they all splashed about for a while, and took turns trying to have the best cannon ball off the diving board.  Jean tried to dunk Eren under, but received a swift kick to the thigh instead.

"Ow, you ass!" Jean yelped. Eren smirked in reply. _Don't fucking touch me,_ he thought.  Across the pool, he could see Mikasa and Armin chatting animatedly. His heart warmed to the sight of his two closest friends.

He looked over at Jean, who was smiling faintly at Mikasa. "If you EVER hurt her, you know, I will kill you," he said conversationally, and then Eren swam casually away.

After a while, their swimming energy died down. Armin was lying down on a chaise lounge, wrapped in a towel. Mikasa and Jean were quietly talking, side-by-side, near one end of the pool. Eren floated on his back, at peace, watching the sky above him. Eventually, getting a little tired, he got out of the pool and grabbed his towel. He made his way over to Armin's chair and squished himself beside his best friend.

"There are other chairs, you know," Armin said wryly, with a smile.

"Yeah but those are too close to Mikasa and King Idiot. And besides, you're warm!" Eren shivered a little and got close to his best friend. He settled on his side so that he could face Armin. Noticing that his bangs were obscuring part of his face, Eren didn't hesitate to reach over and push them aside.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Armin grabbed his wrist and held it in place. Their eyes locked, and Eren could see that Armin looked uncertain. Flushed.

"You had hair in your face," Eren finally said. There was a few beats of silence. "I'm sorry Armin, I'll move." He moved to get up, but Armin's hand still loosely held his wrist.

"No, Eren, it's fine. I'm the one that's sorry. Please stay." Armin finally looked away, out over the pool, and released him.

Eren settled back in the chair and peered over at his best friend. "Is everything alright?" he asked delicately. "You can tell me anything, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Armin finally smiled. "And thanks."

Eren noticed that he didn't really answer the question. He felt somewhat sad that he couldn't help Armin out with whatever it was that was bothering him.  Because if it ever came down to it, he would move heaven and hell to help out his friend.  He made a note to talk to Mikasa about it. Armin had always been so forthcoming, ever since he had known him. Maybe his sister would have a theory or idea about what he could do. He and Armin talked softly for a while, laughing at times. Eventually, the tiredness seeped its way into Eren's mind, and he found himself falling asleep. It had been quite the rollercoaster of the day.

"Eren. EREN!"

He heard a fierce whisper and felt himself being shaken softly.

"Mmm go'way," he mumbled, comfortable in the absolute warmth of sleep.

"You have to wake up. You and Armin can't sleep out here all night. You'll get pneumonia."

At these words, Eren groggily opened his eyes. "What time izzit?" He looked over to see that Armin, too, had fallen asleep, his head on Eren's shoulder. Eren had an armed looped lightly over his friend's thin body. Armin looked angelic, beautiful.  Innocent.  

"It's 10. You've been out here for a while. Jean left a few minutes ago."

Eren removed his arm, and at the change of position, Armin murmured in his sleep. He glanced over at his sister, noticing she was in her pajamas. "Mikasa. . ." Eren glared at her. When she said Jean had left a few minutes ago. . ."You didn't."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Give me some credit, you jerk. Anyways, you're looking pretty cozy out here, yourself."  She raised an eyebrow.

"It was cold. He was warm. Besides, we've slept side by side for years."

"Yeah. Maybe when you were KIDS."

At this, Armin woke up, rapidly blinking his eyes. "Hey you two. What time is it?"

"Ten. You wanna sleep over?" Eren asked.

For the first time, Armin seemed to notice the intimate position he and Eren were in. He quickly got to his feet, wobbling a little in the process. "No! No, I'm good. I'm going to get changed." And with that, he hurried into their house. Mikasa's eyes followed him.

Eren rubbed his eyes and slowly got up. "Levi is coming over tomorrow."

The siblings started slowly walking toward the house. "I figured he had something to do with your sudden burst of happiness," she teased.

By the time they made it into the entryway near the stairs, Armin was coming down. "Thanks guys. It was a lot of fun. I'll text you tomorrow." He gave each of them a quick hug and left.

Too tired to notice anything was amiss, Eren changed into pajamas and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night update! Oh and I will be changing this fic to a "explicit" rating because of this chapter. Enjoyyyyyy
> 
> Also, in this chapter, Eren plays DJ Okawari's "Luv Letter" which is incredibly beautiful.

"Levi! Hey! Come on in."

Levi was greeted by a shirtless Eren at the door, and was immediately and uncharacteristically stunned at what he saw. He took in the breadth of his shoulders. His slightly tanned skin, unblemished and golden brown. The striking excitement in his aquamarine eyes. His flat abdomen. His mouth, curved in a half-smile. As Levi just stood there, being quietly undone in just a few seconds, Eren grew uncertain and shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Everything . . .okay?" Eren asked, mouth now turning down in a concerned frown. He ran his hands through the front of his hair.

Levi shook himself. Rarely did anything throw him off his train of thought or have him feel uncertain in his surroundings. He had accepted the ernormity that was the Jaeger's house, no problem. Expensive vehicles, no sweat. Crack houses being crashed by his unit, a cake walk. Yet being away from the brat for a day or so and then suddenly seeing him in his element? Done.

Levi met the mercurial eyes of the teenager. He didn't like the feeling of being mentally shaken, so he glared at the teenager and said somewhat sharper than he intended, "Fucking great, klepto."

Eren's expression somewhat crumbled, and Levi felt a stab of guilt. "Sorry. It was a long night last night. Can I come in?"

Eren nodded and stepped backwards, opening the door wider for Levi to come in. The detective walked into the entryway, taking in the grand size of the interior. The house was decorated in white and black. Bright white walls, free of any dirt. Black marble floors. It was a gorgeous house, no doubt about it. But to Levi, it gave off a feeling of coldness.

"Nice house," he commented.

"Thanks."

Levi peered at Eren, noticing that the teenager was still looking a little downcast. Fuck, Levi thought. I'm no good at this shit. As Eren started to walk past him, the detective grabbed his hand.

"Look, I really am sorry. I'm an asshole. Clearly, speaking nicely is not something I'm a natural at. But I'm trying." He laced his fingers through Eren's.

"It's not that," Eren said, still frowning. "I . . . I um. . . I guess I just don't get why someone like you would be interested in someone like me."

"Someone like me?" Levi was confused.

"You know. You're mysterious, and confident, and smart. Not to mention hot as hell. And then, here I am. Young, inexperienced kid. Awkward." Eren looked away, vulnerable about the topic at hand.

"You think I'm 'hot as hell'?" Levi purred, pulling Eren over to him.

The teenager smiled, blushing. "You know you are."

"Eren, look at me." Eren obeyed, and Levi took his chin in his hand. Aquamarine met blue-grey. "The person you are looking at right now has never ever gone on a date. Has never been interested enough to see someone a second time. Has never actually 'hung out' with a guy. Has never stopped to marvel at another man's beauty. You, though, have done this to me. You have thrown me off my course, and set me on another one."

Eren took it in, still blushing, and smiled shyly. Accepting Levi's words, he nodded. "Okay," he exhaled. "Wanna go outside to the pool? I'll show you the house later?"

"Lead the way."

***********************************************************************************************************************

Eren felt the last of the sun's golden rays on his body. He looked over at Levi, for what must've been the thousandth time that day. The man was the sexiest, boner-inducing thing he had ever seen. He tried to be discreet about staring. He couldn't help it though. The detective had his eyes closed, relaxing. The front part of his hair fell to the tops of his ears. His cheekbones created an angular, attractive, look to his face.

The teenager let his eyes wander down to the rest of the detective's body. His initial assessment of Levi's physique, when he had first seen him at the restaurant, was indeed accurate. The older man had a defined collarbone and shoulders. He wasn't overly muscular, but he had definitely seen his fair amount of gym time. Eren blushed as he looked lower to where the tops of Levi's swim trunks met his waist. They sat a little low, so Eren was able to see the well-defined line of his hips. He found his eyes lingering on Levi's forearms, however. They were solidly built, and looked strong. Eren found himself fantasizing about Levi holding onto him with his strong arms.

"Enjoying the view?"

Eren cringed. Oh my god, he knows I was staring. Well not staring. Ogling. He must think I'm a creeper. What do I do? He glanced up to Levi's face to see him smirking at him, not looking bothered at all that the teenager had taken great liberties in a visual examination of his body. And with that, Eren's nervousness vanished.

"Oh for sure. But part of me was hoping you would want to get sun on your back at some point, too. You know. For an even tan."

Eren watched as Levi responded to Eren's overt flirting. The last time Eren tried this, Levi had toyed with him in Dogma's. The teenager hoped that something similar would happen again, but this time, he wouldn't let Levi get away with play. The detective raised an eyebrow, rising from his chair and slowly made his way over to Eren. Without touching him, he straddled Eren's thighs and placed a hand on both sides of the teenager's head.

"So you're saying looking at my ass would be a better view than you have right now?" Levi's voice was soft, molten. He focused on Eren's face, challenging him to act.

And act he did. He grabbed the back of the detective's thighs and pulled him forward, at the same time, lifting his head up so he could kiss the toned abdomen. God did he taste good, Eren thought. He wanted more. He slowly licked the area above Levi's navel, and then went back over it with open-mouthed kisses.

"Goddamn it," he heard Levi say through a moan, which further encouraged Eren to do more. He slid his hands up the back of Levi's thighs, on the inside of the swimming trunks. He stopped just as his hands were approaching Levi's ass, and firmly squeezed, all the while continuing his soft attack on his abdomen.

"You're a fucking tease," murmured Levi. Eren looked up at him, seeing desire displayed all across the detective's face. Holding his gaze, Levi lowered himself onto the teenager, moving down a little so he could press his hips down onto Eren's. When he felt the arousal waiting for him there, he rolled into it, eliciting a strangled moan.

"Levi . . ." Eren managed to say. The detective arched an eyebrow, as if in question. "Kiss me."

The older man was only too happy to oblige. He liked both sides of Eren. The side that was shy and vulnerable, and the side that was confident and had him issuing orders. Levi softly kissed Eren, one hand going in the teenager's hair and the other firmly grasping his shoulder.

"Mmnmnm," Eren moaned. Dear god, the pleasure he was feeling was almost painful. He wanted more. He felt a soft chuckle from Levi in-between kisses. Oh, he thinks I'm amusing, does he? I'll fucking show him. Eren's heart began to race faster than it had before. He removed one of hands from the back of Levi's firm thigh and then then placed it on the back of his head, running his fingers slowly through the older man's hair. Near the top, he fisted the silky locks, crushing Levi's lips into a forceful kiss. It wasn't the most graceful of kisses, but it had Levi blown away by the passion behind it. He felt their embrace growing into something more heated, more demanding. Necessary.

Eren felt a shock of pleasure as Levi's tongue entered his mouth. This is going to kill me, he thought. He prodded at Eren's tongue, and soon their kind of kissing had them both panting for breath. The teenager moved the one hand still near Levi's ass up to the glorious mound, giving it a firm squeeze. Hr rolled his hips into the detective's, desperately seeking friction.

"Uhnn," Levi groaned. This brat. This klepto brat.

Eren looked up at the detective, putting a pause on the aching desire he felt on each part of his body, though this too was a pleasure close to pain. He moved his hand over to Levi's face, feeling his face relaxing as he just gazed into the blue-gray eyes above him. The detective's eyes were confused, and then his expression cleared under Eren's gaze.

"Who are you, Eren? What are you doing to me?" Their gaze held, and Eren ran his thumb over Levi's lips. The detective's mouth parted fractionally, feeling himself unable to stop the effect this brat had over him.

"Levi, I--"

The moment was interrupted by a trio of teenagers coming out of the Jaeger's house, happy laughter and chatter audible in the warm night. Spell broken, Levi shifted off of the teenager, and sat near Eren's feet. Eren felt a spectrum of emotions fighting for dominance--annoyance, happiness, desire, disbelief, apprehension. Levi chuckled as he observed the teenager. At this, happiness won out and Eren smiled. He gave Levi's hand a quick squeeze as the trio approached him.

"Hey Eren," Mikasa began, looking completely embarrassed, an emotion that was out of character for her. Eren knew in that instant that she had seen part of what had transpired. "We finished our movie, and decided to come back here. I totally forgot you had a guest over until we walked outside, I'm sorry." Eren noticed that she was glancing between the detective and him, putting the pieces together. He could only imagine the state of his hair, his face.

"It's fine. Mikasa, this is Levi. Levi, this is Mikasa, my sister," he said warmly, happy that the two were able to finally meet. Mikasa's eyes shifted over to Levi, trying to get a read on him.

"It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile.

Levi returned the smile with a small one of his own, genuine. "It's nice to mee you too, Mikasa." He politely nodded his head at her.

"And these two are Marco and Jean," Eren's voice grew noticeably less warm as he spoke the last name.

"Hey Eren! Nice to meet you, Levi. You guys gonna swim with us?" Marco said, moving forward to shake Levi's hand.

"Uhh, maybe?" Eren answered, looking at Levi, who merely shrugged.

"Geez Jaeger, you ever hear of a comb?" Jean had his hands on his hips, laughing.

"Well that settles it," Eren said sarcastically, getting up. "We'll be inside."

Levi rose, and Eren saw him looking at Jean. The detective cocked his head to the side slightly, brows furrowed in contemplation. He looked amused, staring at Jean as if he were a child who just acted out. Jean, nonplussed, walked away. Mikasa glanced at Eren in apology before walking after him.

"Eh, sorry Eren. He just doesn't ever seem to let things go," Marco said apologetically.

"Never let things go? I don't even know what I did to him in the first place!"

Marco looked at him in disbelief. "Really? You don't remember?"

"No!"

Marco laughed. "Well, apparently, in the first grade or something, you two were friends-"

Eren harrumphed. "Unlikely."

"--and then I guess you had to use the bathroom or something, and you peed in his backpack. Right there in the middle of class."

Levi smirked, chuckling softly. Eren flushed. "Seriously? Horse face is holding something against me that stems from the first grade? What a dumbass."

Marco smiled his sunny smile. "Yeah, well, maybe if you apologized . . ." he said in jest.

"That'll be the day," Eren said under his breath. "Anyways, thanks Marco. Now I know what started his campaign of idiocy toward me."

Marco shrugged. "Don't mention it." And with a polite nod at Levi, he walked over to join Mikasa and Jean.

***************************************************************************************************************

Once inside the house, Eren decided to show him the things that mattered. "Here's the kitchen. Feel free to help yourself to anything." Levi glanced around at everything, admiring the cleanliness of it all.

"And here's where I have dedicated hours and hours of my life." Eren gestured toward the piano, smiling in pride. He leaned his forearms on the smooth, black surface.

Levi noticed the fondness on Eren's face for the instrument. He felt warmth rush over him for the teenager. It was a new feeling for him, but not wholly uncomfortable. That realization, that he was welcoming Eren into his heart, was a minor miracle.

"Will you play something for me?" Levi asked, expression unscrutable as he regarded Eren. The teenager looked up at the request, looking excited.

"Reallly? You really want to hear me play?" Uncertainty was present in the teenager's voice.

Levi rolled his eyes. "No klepto, I just like to ask things for the hell of it. You know, to hear my own voice. Of course I want to hear you play. Show me what you got."

Eren's megawatt smile lit up his face at that, causing Levi to inhale sharply. Fucking gorgeous brat, he thought.

"You sure you're ready for this?" Eren asked silkily, winking at Levi.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the teenager. How could he manage to be vulnerable one minute and then brimming with confidence the next? It was an enigma, a fascination. Levi walked over to the piano, and leaned against it, just as Eren had.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Wlithout another word, Eren launched into a beautiful melody. It started off slowly, and then seemed to come to a stop about thirty seconds in. Eren raised his eyes to Levi's with a sheepish grin, causing Levi to look at him questioningly. He opened his mouth to speak, when Eren launched back into the song.

It was a complicated, intricate piece, requiring great skill. Levi watched as Eren's fingers moved seemingly without effort across the keys, in complete control of himself and the piano. There was no sheet music, he seemed to have memorized the piece. The music finally slowed down again, Eren's face a mask of concentration. It ended, and the teenager kept his eyes trained down toward the keys, waiting for a reaction.

Silence settled in, and Levi was floored. He found that his mouth had dropped open a bit at some point during Eren's playing. He quickly regained his thought process.

"That was something," he finally said. Eren looked up at him with a shy smile. "You really are amazing at it. . . truly. I've never heard anyone play that way. Well, it's not like I've heard a lot of piano players. But. I can tell that you are, without a doubt, nothing short of a wonder."

Eren reddened at the compliment. "Thanks. I've been working on that one for a while."

"I would say you have perfected it."

Eren looked off to the side, moved by Levi's admiration.

"Is that what you are going to do in college? Performing arts and all that? I should introduce you to Isabel, after all." Levi smiled wryly at the irony.

Eren knitted his eyebrows. "Actually, no, funny thing is, I want to be a cop."

Levi was confused. "A cop? Why in the hell would you want to do that when you are sitting on all this talent? You, someone who can make even me, a heartless bastard, feel something?"

Eren stood. "Because . . . it's important. I decided I want to be a cop when my mom and Mikasa's parents were killed." He looked down.

Levi came over to stand by him and grabbed one of his hands, lacing their fingers together. "Eren, that is admirable. No doubt about it. But 'deciding' to be something. . . it goes against who you are. You should be able to feel what you want. Feel it in your bones. Having it be something that fulfills you. Defines the very essence of who you are."

Eren looked at him doubtfully. "And would you say being a detective is fulfilling for you? Even though you have to escape from it? What were the words you said, something about the ugliness of mankind?"

"Yes, I love what I do, actually. And what I meant by that, I was talking about escaping from myself. Sometimes it's all too much. So hiking reinvigorates me. Helps me to focus on something other than what a shithead I am." Levi locked in a gaze at the teenager, in all seriousness in what he said.

Eren's expression softened. He didn't understand why Levi felt so strongly about that. The detective had only told him part of his story, skimming the surface of the events. But Eren doubted he had done anything that could merit the continued figurative self-flagellation that Levi subjected himself to.

He shook his head lightly at the detective. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to show Levi how wonderful he really was. He pulled him forward into a gentle kiss, mouths slowly opening and the force behind it soft and inviting. The teenager used his free hand to caress Levi's neck, feeling the detective shiver. He enjoyed the feeling of Levi letting him take the lead on this. It showed, among other things, trust. Trust that, in that moment, the detective could give in to all of his feelings and doubts and come out on the other side, unscathed.

Eren pulled gently on the detective's hand. "Let's go see my room."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Once upstairs, Eren shut the door to his room and locked it. He was not going to risk his sister or anybody else interrupting Levi and him, no matter if they were in the middle of a makeout session or just watching tv together. Levi merely raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Mind if I change? You constantly ogling my body is starting to weird me out," Levi said, eyes narrowed.

Eren's mouth dropped in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to--I mean, what I am saying is--"

"Eren, relax." Levi put a hand on Eren's upper arm. "I'm joking. It's just these swim trunks are uncomfortable as hell."

"Oh! Well, my bathroom is right there. Help yourself."

All by himself now, Eren hurriedly changed into new clothes himself, dark blue jeans and a white tee. He looked in his mirror, seeing that his hair was all over the place. UGH, Jean was right. Eren hurriedly ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm surprised," came a wry voice from the bathroom doorway. Eren turned around to see Levi dressed in a black tee featuring a band that was unfamiliar to the teenager, along with slim-fitting black jeans. The teenager sucked his teeth. Dammit. How the hell could he make a band t-shirt and jeans look so good?

Somehow he found his voice. "Surprised?" he asked, trying oh so hard to be casual. He didn't think Levi fell for it. He saw the detective smirk.

"Yeah. Your room. It's very clean."

Eren felt relief. "Oh. Well that's not really through any effort of my own. I DO try to not be messy, but it's like I get caught up in one thing and then start another and then forget I left stuff out. Vivian cleans up after me. She's our maid, and an angel."

Levi nodded, accepting this. He cast a glance around Eren's room. Instead of the white and black walls and floors from downstairs, Eren's room felt a lot warmer. The walls were painted a deep green color, and he had a fuzzy brown carpet. There was various kinds of decor on the wall, including some framed sheet music. On his dresser, there were a few framed photos, in decorative frames. But above it were numerous photos simply displayed. Levi walked over, curious.

The dresser itself was a deep brown. The photos on the dresser were obviously of his family. One on the left featured Eren and his parents in what appeared to be a boat in the middle of the ocean. Eren was on his mother's lap, smiling happily. On the right, three young children were featured. The trio had their arms around each other's shoulders, smiling for the camera. A girl with long black hair was on Eren's right, and Levi saw the resemblance to his sister, Mikasa. On his left was a small blonde boy, who was smiling shyly. Eren himself was grinning, a tooth missing, and a green birthday hat perched on his head.

Levi glanced up to the wall. The photos here were symmetrically arranged in a square shape. He contemplated them for a minute. It looked like the older pictures from Eren's youth were at the center, and then as he aged, the pictures moved outward. The detective saw a lot of Mikasa and the blonde boy featured, and even saw some glimpses of Marco here and there in group pictures. Jean was in one or two.

Eren had waited silently by his side, waiting for Levi to say something. He felt almost overwhelmed. Here was the first man he had ever responded to physically. And after he sort of got used to the attractiveness of the detective, Eren found himself responding to and admiring Levi's intangibles even more than the physical. The way that family was clearly important to him. The way he inspected everything for its qualities. His wry and sarcastic sense of humor. The quiet chuckle that came forth when he found something ironically funny. Even his sharp way of addressing people. Eren understood it. Levi was a detective, after all. This moment was important for the teenager. After being asked into his room, Levi must have come to some sort of decision about what kind of person Eren was. What conclusion would he come to?

Finally, Levi turned to him, looking like he himself had been through a mile of thoughts, his eyes pensive. "Your mother. She's beautiful. You look just like her."

Eren felt tears well up in his eyes, and looked down. "Thank you."

As if sensing the contents of Eren's emotional state, Levi turned from the photos and gestured at the room at large. "Did you decorate this yourself?"

Grateful for the change of subject, Eren responded with enthusiasm. "Not even close. I picked out the colors and furniture. Mikasa, Armin, and I spent a whole weekend a few years ago redoing my room, painting and putting pictures on the wall."

"Armin?"

"He's my best friend. The blonde kid there." Eren pointed at the frame on the dresser, where the small blonde boy was smiling shyly. Levi nodded to show he understood.

"You want to watch some tv?" Eren asked uncertainly. "Or something on Netflix?"

The varying emotions that Levi had felt over the course of the evening was something totally new for him. But he knew that right now, he did not want to watch tv. Fuck that shit. He shook his head no slowly, and grabbed a fistful of Eren's t-shirt.

"I want to do something else."

Eren's breathing quickened, and Levi smirked. He loved having this kind of effect over the younger male. He pushed lightly on his chest, having Eren take steps awkwardly backward, until he nudged him softly onto the bed. Eren's eyes widened, and he scooted backwards across the length of the bed, awaiting Levi's next move. The detective remained standing at the foot of the bed, eyes full of want. His gaze ran up Eren's body slowly, biting his lip as his eyes settled on Eren's crotch. He continued his gaze upward, desirous blue grey eyes meeting desperate and nervous aquamarine.

Slowly, Levi knelt on the bed, crawling onto Eren's body. He settled right on the teenager's growing erection, straddling him. The detective rolled his hips into him, enjoying the friction he felt. "Ungh," Eren moaned, eyes closing as he experienced pleasure.

Levi leaned forward, lips hovering over Eren's. He took in the teen's current state--his cheeks were flushed. His hair fell haphazardly over his forehead. His eyes were wide, and his breathing was shallow.

"Who is the fucking tease now?" Eren said in a strangled voice.

The teenager placed a hand on the back of Levi's neck, pulling him forward, their lips meeting. All too happy to comply, Levi licked Eren's lower lip, and the younger male parted his lips, permitting entry. Hips began rubbing up against each other as both desired the necessary friction there.

"Ungh . . ."Eren let out a loud moan, which further encouraged the detective. He pushed up the teenager's t-shirt, placing both hands on his abdomen. He simply marveled at what he deemed perfection for a moment, before attacking it with a combination of lick, suck, kiss. The detective kept this up all the way down his chest and stomach, reacting to Eren's pleasurable moans. Upon reaching the teenager's jeans, Levi quickly unbuttoned them and yanked them down, just enough to gain access to the erect cock that was waiting for him.

"Oh god Levi," Eren murmured. Levi smirked, fully enjoying himself, wanting nothing more than to own a part of Eren's body. Wanting to tease him slightly more, he mouthed the teenager's erection over his cotton boxer briefs. He looked up to see that Eren had covered his eyes with the back of his forearm, as if the visual component of what was happening would send him over the edge.

"Eren. Look at me."

The younger male complied, eyes intense, mouth a complicated line as he tried to slow his breathing. His lack of experience with physical intimacy now resulted in the teenager being over-stimulated, having never experienced this before. However, that was not to say he didn't want it to happen. Seeing these emotions in Eren's eyes, the detective softly kissed the area near his navel.

"What do you want me to do?"

Eren felt all of his apprehensions drain away into one feeling: desire. Desire for the gorgeous man straddling his legs to pleasure him.

"Mmmm... lick it."

Levi arched a perfect eyebrow in approval. Keeping eye contact, Levi licked the length of Eren's shaft, all the way to the tip. He wrapped fingers around the base of Eren's cock and slowly licked the fluid that had gathered at the tip.

"Mngh," Eren moaned.

"You taste . . . good."

"Then taste more."

Liking Eren's assertiveness, but wanting to teach him a lesson at the same time, Levi gave it his all. He kissed it all over, half putting it in his mouth one second only to pump the teenager's fully erect penis the next.

"FUCK."

Levi smiled, deciding to put him out of his misery. He inserted the swollen cock in his mouth, holding Eren's hips from moving so that he could do his own thing. Going up and down, he sucked when he came to the top, licking the length when he went down.

"Uhn uhn--Levi--I'm about to--"

The detective hummed, going faster, bringing the teenager to a climax. Eren's back arched in pleasure as Levi drained his cock. He licked the remaining fluid and looked up to see Eren's eyes were wet. Immediately concerned, Levi put the teenager's boxer briefs back in place, and crawled up beside the younger male.

"Eren, are you alright?" he swept the hair out of his face.

Eren covered his eyes with the back of his forearm again, feeling like he would die of mortification.

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine. It was just... it was so good!" Now I'm really gonna die, he thought abysmally.  _Please don't laugh._

He felt his forearm slowly being removed from his eyes. Levi was looking at him affectionately. "I'm glad." The detective pulled Eren toward him into an embrace, his own arm around Eren's middle.  For a moment, the teenager relaxed into Levi's arms, enjoying the comforting warmth.  He felt completely as ease with what had just happened to him, surprising himself.  But then his thoughts continued to wander and he tilted his head up to meet Levi's eyes.  The detective looked at him questioningly.

The teenager wanted to TRY and return a fraction of pleasure the detective had just given him. His comfort in the situation turned into apprehension, for he realized that he might be horrible at trying to please someone else.  He didn't want to suck at it--well maybe those aren't the best words to describe how he felt.  The teenager didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Levi who clearly had more experience in this kind of situation.  Eren slowly slid a hand down the front of Levi's jeans, palming the erection there. Now the blue-gray eyes were laced with desire. No further encouragement needed, Eren one-handedly unbuttoned the detective's jeans and slowly slid down the zipper. He reached his hand down to the swollen erection waiting for him, and grasped it firmly in his fist.

"Fucking shit," Levi murmured. Hardly the most provocative words to encourage, but it was Levi's way of expressing pleasure and it turned Eren on even more. He carefully worked Levi's cock out of his pants, with minimal help from the detective. Luckily, he was in a position where he could use his dominant hand. Starting slowly, but firmly, Eren made his way up and down the older male's shaft. He could feel him begin to squirm with the attention he was receiving, pressing into Eren's hand harder. Eren got the hint and moved quicker, with a more firm grasp on the detective.

Levi suddenly kissed his lips, breathing deeply, forcing his tongue in the younger male's mouth. The kiss got more intense, and Eren felt like he was being devoured. The detective moaned, "Eren--you're gonna make me come--right now. . ."

The teenager felt sudden and familiar warmth and wetness cascade down his hand. Brimming internally with pride, Eren gave Levi a few more pumps to make sure he was completely spent. The detective leaned back, trying to return his breathing to normal. Remembering that Levi hated messes, Eren got up from the bed, returning with some tissues from his bathroom. He handed them over to older male, who thanked him with a nod of his head, and then went into the bathroom to clean himself off.

A few minutes later, after they were both finished and now lying beside each other, Levi said, "That was pretty spectacular, brat."

Eren smiled and kissed Levi softly. "Good."

The detective picked at imaginary lint on his shirt. "The day after tomorrow, I'm going to visit Isabel on campus. I think you'd like her. Would you. . . like to come with me?"

The teenager felt a flare of happiness shoot off from inside of him. "Yes."

Levi looked up to meet the beautiful, aquamarine eyes. He could spend endless amounts of time looking into them. He just hoped he wasn't putting them on a course headed toward disaster.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is here! I'm no expert at writing it, so hopefully you all like what I have put forth. Happy late Thanksgiving to you all!

Over the next day and a half or so, Eren was beside himself with happiness. He found himself reliving the moments when Levi had been over, in particular the intimate ones. After the detective had extended an invite to him to come and meet Isabel, they had lied down next to each other, Levi propped up on one elbow and running his fingers through Eren's hair. They had talked of matters big and small, finding that they could be in each other's company without feeling awkward, or forced. It just seemed . . . natural. And right. And GOOD.

When Levi had finally left late that night, Eren had walked him out, and they had made out beside Levi's SUV, a black Range Rover. Passionate kisses and tireless intensity. Levi had had to break himself away from the teenager, whispering hoarsely, "If I don't leave now, I'm going to drag you back up to your room and claim your ass." Eren had shivered, and Levi had smirked. With a final quick kiss, he left.

The next day, he had texted Levi, refusing to be anxious about communicating with the detective. They exchanged messages throughout the day, with Levi dropping subtle sexual innuendos here and there, resulting in Eren grinning stupidly and Mikasa questioning him. The siblings hung out by the pool for most of the day, finally having a heart to heart talk about their feelings for Levi and Jean, with Eren sparing Mikasa the intimate details of what they had been up to. Mikasa was happy to hear about the progression of what she called their "relationship." 

"I don't think you can call what we have a 'relationship' just yet," Eren remarked. 

"It'll happen," Mikasa shrugged.

The next day, Levi picked him up and they headed toward the University at Baltalo, which Isabel attended. Eren communicated the fact that he would be attending the same college as well, come late August. They chatted comfortably during the drive there, sun roof open, warm breeze coating Eren's skin.

"Is your SUV new?" the teenager asked, noticing that there wasn't any dust visible on the interior, and nothing was out of place. No water spots marred the interior. No abandoned receipts jammed in the side door pockets.

"No, I've had it for a few years now."

"Hmmm." And then a knowing smile.

"Why?"

"Because it's CLEAN."

"Oh. Well, I wash it and detail it once a week myself."

"Got it."

"What's with the smile, klepto?"

"Nothing at all." Bigger smile emerged.

Levi's hand suddenly descended on his lap, and slowly moved toward Eren's cock. The teenager immediately felt warm. 

"You sure it was just . . . nothing?" Levi's voice sounded like sex, and he began to move his hand slowly back and forth over Eren, even as he continued to effortlessly drive the vehicle.

"Uh. . . uhn. . ." Eren closed his eyes, hands gripping his knees tightly.

"What was that?" teased Levi.

Eren exhaled loudly. "I just thought . . . that you . . . uhn . . . um don't eat or drink in here. Because it's so . . . clean."

The detective retracted his hand. "You're right. I don't."

The younger male whined in protest. "That's not fair!"

Levi glanced over at him. "I needed an answer."

Eren huffed. "So do you often use this method of questioning?"

A remorseless, humored grin. "Just on you. Good to know it works."

The teenager crossed his arms, secretly pleased but putting up a front. He would have to come up with a way to pay Levi back for incensing his desire and not allowing it to develop into completion. 

Eventually, they made it to the sprawling campus, and Levi parked near the college's center for the performing arts. 

"Ready?" Levi questioned, and looked over to see Eren still had his arms folded across his chest. "Are you really still mad at me?"

Eren continued to look ahead, playing his part well.

"Come here, baby," Levi purred softly, gently pulling on one of Eren's hands. The teenager relented, meeting Levi's lips in a passionate, slow, kiss that enveloped the two of them and made the outside world vanish. 

Five minutes, or an hour, or ten years later, the duo exited the vehicle. A happy and shy smile was visible on the teenager's face, cheeks still crimson with the rush of blood that ran throughout his body. On the detective's, one of wry satisfaction. 

Upon entering the building, Eren was awed at the size of it, and the ornate quality of the decor. He also felt a little nervous. He was anxious to meet Isabel, and hoped that she would approve of him. This was all still a little foreign to him. Dating someone, meeting their family. Yet with Levi, it just flowed so easily and without complications. He felt as comfortable around him as he did with Mikasa or Armin. Maybe that was why he found it easy to initiate physical interactions with the detective. Because they just naturally clicked. Eren wondered if it was like that for everyone when they met someone. If they suddenly felt a completeness to themselves when they hadn't even noticed something had been missing.

They entered the auditorium, and observed about 10 or so individuals either on the stage in the middle of rehearsing something, or in the first two rows of seats watching One of the performers on the stage, a girl with bright red hair pulled into pigtails, noticed their presence.

"LEVI!" she jumped up and down and then ran off the stage. "Continue without me, I'll be right back!" Her peers nodded, most likely familiar with her seemingly eccentric behavior.

Levi and Eren continued walking forward, meeting the small girl halfway to the stage. She jumped at Levi, giving him a tight hug, which he returned with a genuine smile. Unexpectedly, she next hugged Eren, much to his surprise, for he had not anticipated such a reaction.

"About time I get to see you. I've only been texting you for WEEKS now and finally you make it a point to see me," she directed at her brother in a light-hearted accusatory tone, bright green eyes excited.

"I've been busy, Iz," he explained.

"So I see," she said, turning her eyes to Eren, and he blushed. She linked an arm through his. "You must be Eren!"

"Yeah . . . and you are Isabel." He was surprised that Isabel knew about him.

"Yup! Though only my parents call me Isabel. You can call me Iz or Izzy. By the way, I've heard all about you already." She seemed to be ignoring the warning look her brother was directing toward her. 

"Is that so?" Eren smiled, glancing at Levi, who seemed to be embarrassed.

"Oh yes." Isabel smiled impishly, "But that's all I can say about that! Levi will have my head if I say anything more." She winked at her brother, who merely just shook his head resignedly at her.

"Anyways, I have about ten more minutes here, and then Levi gets to treat us to a late lunch! We are doing this summer program for middle school kids, and they start in a couple days. But our piano player completely BAILED on us today, she got a job or something and left us in the lurch. So we are figuring that out now." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavenward.

"Eren plays the piano," Levi volunteered. "Maybe he can help for today?"

Isabel locked eyes on the teenager. "Oh my god, Eren, would you? It would be fantasticccccc. We just need the interpretive dancers to get through their piece, and we're done. But they need the piano version, and just us playing it through a phone isn't cutting it."

"I, uh, um, sure?" Eren looked over at Levi to see him looking content. What did he mean by volunteering up this information to his sister? He didn't mind, of course, but he wondered if the detective was intentionally steering him toward considering the theater/musical arts program at the college.

"GREAT! Let's go!" Arm still linked through Eren's, she steered him toward the front of the auditorium.

"HEY EVERYONE! We have a pianist here! His name is Eren."

"Hey Eren!" people called out. He casually waved at the people assembled, and Isabel walked him over to the piano.

"Here's the sheet music. I'm Sam, by the way." Eren looked up from the piano bench to see a light-brown haired male with glasses. He looked to be a few years older than Isabel.

"Nice to meet you." Eren reached over and shook Sam's hand.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us. You are much appreciated." 

"It's no problem." Eren then watched as Sam returned to his seat, and he then directed his attention to the sheet music in front of him. It was "Comptine d’un autre été" by Yann Tiersen. He was familiar with Tiersen's work, but had not played this particular piece before. He quickly skimmed over the pages, nodding to himself. He was more than capable of playing it. 

Eren looked out to the auditorium's seats, noticing that Levi had settled in a seat some two or three rows behind the students. He was staring at Eren, expressionless. The teenager would have given anything to know what Levi was thinking in that moment. He was unable and unwilling to look away. Slowly, the sounds of the auditorium drifted away, and he found himself opening up to the nonverbal interaction. It was an open, honest, communication that could not be done with words. Baring yourself to someone and having them take a look at your soul. Eren found himself at peace. Because Levi would always protect him . . . Where had that thought come from? His mind was floating around in wonder as he explored that avenue of thought. Who are you, Levi? Isabel, standing beside Sam, looked over at her brother with a smile but saw the exchange between the teenager and the detective. Her mouth dropped open a little, taking in the length of time the two were looking at each other.

"Eren, whenever you're ready," Sam called. And then all of the noise of the auditorium came back.

"Right!" Eren's head whipped back to the piano, noticing that there were 5 women on stage, poised and waiting for him to begin. Had anyone noticed his inattention? He began playing, and the women began their interpretive dance. He gave himself entirely over to playing, enjoying the sounds he was creating with the instrument. It was always like this when he played. The outside world disappeared for those few moments, creating this utopia of his own, where he was in the eye of a storm. All other outside conflicts, anger, confusion, sadness . . . pushed to the fringes. Leaving resolute calm on the inside. The piece was not a difficult one for him to play, and he could have watched some of the dance, but he found himself focused on the sheet music. Because he did not want to mess up in front of all of these people. Or Levi. And Isabel. Their opinion especially meant a lot to him. 

Once complete, there was applause for the dancers and himself. He kept his eyes on the sheet music, unable to accept any praise at that moment. He found himself still undone by Levi's eyes. Good lord, what's wrong with me? 

"Eren, that was wonderful!" Isabel was chirping at his side, grabbing his arm and hauling him up. "When Levi said you played the piano, I had no idea that you were THAT GOOD." 

Eren smiled, meeting her eager green eyes. "Thanks Isab--"

"No Isabel! Iz or Izzy!"

"Ok. Izzy." He looked over to see that Sam was talking to the dancers, and the rest of the group were departing. 

"Levi, you didn't mention that you were hoarding a musical genius!" 

Eren saw that Levi had joined them, face still inscrutable, eyes avoiding the teenager. He shrugged. "I'm just beginning to see more things about him, myself."

Isabel looked serious for a moment, her eyes on her brother, contemplating. Sam came over just then, face lit up with enthusiasm. "Eren, thank you again for doing that. I was wondering. . . . our pianist for the summer program found herself with other obligations, and we don't have a replacement for her on such short notice. Iz mentioned that you would be attending here this next semester. Would you want to take the position in her place?"

Eren's eyes widened. "Yes, yes, of course I would! What do I need to do?" He saw Levi observing his face with his detective's skill.

"Come over here with me, I have some papers that you would need to fill out, and I'll explain the dates and times." The teenager walked over to the seats with Sam. He had to fill out some informational paperwork, and they talked about the days and times during the week that they would be meeting. It would all end a week before school started, culminating with a concert and recital of sorts for the middle school students the college students were working with. Eren felt an excitement stirring inside of him. This was going to be something completely different than anything he had ever done. He would have a large role, for he would be playing the piano for the dancers and singers during their performances.

"Again, thank you," Sam said, shaking his hand. "This means a lot. We were panicking, because some of our regular piano players in the performing arts program are still out of town for the summer, or already have jobs and wouldn't be able to dedicate the time to this. You're a miracle, really. And to be as good as you are, geez."

Eren smiled, and the two got up. He looked over to see that Levi and Isabel were in deep conversation. From his angle, he could only see her face. She looked serious, and at one point put her hand over her brother's. 

"By the way, what classes are you taking in the fall?" Sam had told him how he was a TA for a couple of classes in the performing arts, specializing in the vocal component.

Eren tore his gaze away from the duo. "Um.... I think World Civilization I, English, Intro to Criminal Justice, Psychology, and there was one more. I can't remember."

"Criminal Justice?" Sam looked at him in confusion. "No Music, Music Theatre, Theatre?"

Eren shook his head. "No." He really didn't want to hear another person tell him which direction he should take with college. He had made his decision, and he was sticking with it. 

"Hmmm. Alright. Well, see you Wednesday then." With a small wave, Sam left too, leaving just Eren, Levi, and Isabel in the auditorium. The teenager walked over, his mind swimming with thoughts and various feelings. 

"Eren!" Isabel noticed him first, interrupting whatever Levi had just been saying to her. "Ready to go?"

**************************************************************************************************************

Turns out that Isabel was a vegetarian, and upon her recommendation they headed toward a local pizza place that was supposed to be amazing. Eren watched Levi as he and Isabel chatted about various subjects, heart warming to see Levi be so comfortable and have his guard down around someone else. 

"Eren, I'm so happy that you are going to be with us for the summer program," Isabel was saying animatedly. "I did it last year, and the kids are a riot. But so eager to learn and participate."

"I'm looking forward to it," the teenager returned, smiling. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Nah. I wish I could! I'm a Musical Theater major. Levi says you sing?" 

Eren looked over at Levi to see him looking off to the side. What else had he been saying about him to his sister?

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. But I've been playing longer."

"Ohhhh. Maybe I can hear you sometime! You could try out for the fall musical." 

The young male could tell he was going to get along just fine with Isabel. He admired her spunky energy and enthusiasm. "Maybe. If I'm not performing, I usually just sing in the car when I'm by myself or to annoy my sister." He grinned mischieviously at that.

Their pizza arrived just then, and Eren watched as Levi spread his napkin delicately on his lap. Using a knife and fork, he cut off a small section of a slice and popped it in his mouth. Everything he did when it came to eating had Eren mesmerized. It was sensual, in the same way that each part of Levi was sensual. Goddamn, I'm hopeless, the teenager thought. The detective sensed Eren's stare and turned to meet his gaze. After a few seconds, Levi half-smiled, and said somewhat smugly, "Your mouth is open."

Isabel giggled, and Eren snapped his mouth shut, embarrassed. "I can't help it that you eat like you're having tea and crumpets with the royal family," he muttered.

Levi leveled a glare at Eren. "You're going to pay for that one, klepto." Eren shivered.

"Klepto? What's this?" Isabel was looking between them, curious. 

"Well, this one here came up to me at a bar one night and stole my phone. And led me on to believe you had set us up. That's how we met." 

Isabel's eyes turned big as saucers. "Wha???"

"That is not how it happened!" Eren was indignant, embarrassed. Levi smiled at his reaction, sipping some of his iced tea. He leaned back in his seat, eyes on the teenager, enjoying the view.

"Well then, klepto, why don't YOU explain to her how you see it."

Eren narrowed his eyes at Levi before turning to his still curious sister. "I saw him across the restaurant, and thought I recognized him. So I went up to him and started talking. He DID think you had set him up with me. But it was definitely his partner, Hanji, that gave me the phone."

"How is that any different from what I said?" Levi asked.

"Levi, you have this way of putting things that takes all of the extra information out of it," his sister poked him in the side softly. "And it's so funny because I WAS going to set you up with somebody, but just hadn't gotten around to it. Hmmm. Maybe fate stepped in and brought you two together."

"Well, I wish fate had brought me someone that wasn't a thief," Levi said, taking another bite of pizza.

Eren bristled, though he could see that this was Levi's way of joking. Still, he couldn't help himself with what he said next: "And for me, someone that was a little taller."

Isabel's mouth dropped open in shock that Eren would say that, but the next second she covered her mouth as giggles started to issue forth. Levi set his fork down on the table heavily, looking daggers at the teenager. "Oh, you're definitely going to pay for that later."

"Nooooo! No no no NO! I don't want to hear about what you two do in private!" Isabel waved her hands frantically in front of her. 

Eren laughed at her reaction. They continued their lunch, exchanging playful banter at times. At one point, Levi excused himself to use the bathroom. As soon as he was out of earshot, Isabel leaned forward. "Eren."

"Eh?" he asked, seeing her expression was serious.

"He likes you a lot." Her green eyes were searching his. Eren was surprised that she would be telling him this, but also unsure that she was correct.

"I. . . uh . . . are you sure?"

She snorted, leaning back. "Of course I'm sure. He's never brought a guy to meet me. And the way he looks at you . . . good lord. I'm telling you this because he's vulnerable." She glanced in the direction of the bathroom, watching for her brother. "And I worry about him. This is the first time he's actually dating someone. Which makes me happy of course. But I don't want him to get hurt." With this last, she eyed Eren, searching his face for a reaction.

"Isab-, I mean Izzy," he looked down, sorting through his feelings. "I would never hurt him. He couldn't keep me away from him if he tried. I. . . It's like he's lifted the curtain and I can see outside for the first time." He looked up to see her expression softening, and small mouth turning up into a sincere smile. "I'm scared that HE will get tired of ME."

"I don't think that's gonna happen," she said confidently, taking a huge bite of pizza. 

Levi came back just then, and the trio finished their pizza. As they headed back to the university to drop Isabel off at her car, Eren and she exchanged numbers. "Call or text me if you need anything, have any questions, or want to talk about how Levi used to play with Barbies."

Eren whipped his head over to look at Levi, who was exasperated. "Oh my god, Iz, that was one time. And it was only because you were SICK at the time, and I wanted to make you feel better."

"Mmmm hmm. Okay Levi." She giggled as she got out of his SUV. "See you soon, Eren!"

They said their good-byes and Levi pulled out of the university area. Eren looked at the dashboard. 5:36 pm. The night was young.

"I don't want to go home," he blurted out, looking straight ahead. His fingers tightened on the seatbelt strap across his chest. 

Levi turned his beautifu blue-gray eyes briefly toward Eren, before turning his eyes back toward the road. "You feel up to coming over to my house?"

Eren exhaled in relief. "Yes."

*********************************************************************************************************

Levi expertly navigated through the city, driving down Birchwood, and then finally turning off a side street. Eren looked around at everything with curious eyes. This part of the city was beautiful and alive with activity. He saw a guitar player playing on Birchwood to passersby. A store they had driven by had art displayed outside. Two people were chatting together as their dogs sniffed at each other. On Levi's street, joggers smiled at the people they passed. Cars were parked on the street, and Eren wondered how Levi dealt with that. He didn't have to wonder long, as they pulled into a driveway of a brick one story house.

"This is yours?" Eren questioned in surprise. He looked at the well-kept front yard, and the pretty crabapple tree up front.

"You're surprised?" Levi glanced over at him as he parked, turning off the vehicle.

"Well, yeah. . . .I guess I didn't know what to expect. But it's really nice."

"Glad I could get your approval, klepto." Levi winked at him as he opened his door. "Shall we?"

Eren felt a tinge of nervousness as he got out and walked with Levi up to the side door. Because he knew exactly why he hadn't wanted to go home. Levi briefly showed him the parts of his house, from the warm kitchen with the big windows that allowed the morning sun to brightly shine in, to his guest bedroom that was decorated in deep crimson and cream accents. The living room walls were navy blue, with a white carpet. This color scheme seemed to pervade throughout the rest of the house, excluding the guest room. Eren shuddered to think that he might dirty the white carpet somehow. There was a plant at each of the living room's front windows. The whole house was spotless, not overly big, and with a dignified air to it. 

Eren noticed that Levi hadn't shown him his bedroom. He wasn't going to ask, he wanted the detective to be the one to show him. They settled down in the living room, Levi casually sitting with one leg crossed over the other. 

*********************************************************************************************************

On the couch, not watching the tv program at all, Eren was confused about what was happening. Levi hadn't made a move to kiss him, be affectionate at all, not even one touch since they had been in his house. It was frustrating to say the least. He checked the time on his phone. 8:49. It had been over three hours of this. And it wasn't like Levi had been rude or anything to him. Because he hadn't. They had been talking on and off in between commercials. But Levi was on one side of the couch, and he was on the other. Maybe he didn't want him over in the first place? Maybe he should just go home, and call a taxi or check out Uber. Or have Mikasa pick him up. He felt a little down. Had he completely misunderstood Levi's affection toward him? Had Isabel also? Because on his side, all he felt was a tense feeling in his limbs and the need to be touched and kissed by the most attractive man he had ever seen. The pull between them was so strong, it was taking all he had not to jump over on him. But if that wasn't what Levi was feeling, then he wasn't going to try and force it on him. He sighed at his musings.

Upon hearing Eren's sigh, Levi looked at him out of the corner of his eye and the teenager saw him smirk. And then that's when he knew. Levi was fucking with him. When he had said those things at their late lunch, about his eating habits and height, the detective had told him that he was going to make him pay for his comments. And this was his punishment. Extreme torture by absence of intimacy. Eren held back a satisfied smile and narrowed his eyes instead. In an instant, he came up with a plan. Draining the rest of the water in his glass, he got up and deposited it in the kitchen sink, and then walked back to the doorway of the living room. He paused for a second, to prevent himself from wording anything wrong and using an unsure tone of voice.

"Hey, Levi, I'm gonna get going. Thanks for having me over." And then he walked to the side door slowly, not waiting for a response, headed for his shoes.

"What?" The teenager heard the incredulity in the detective's voice, and the soft padding of feet as Levi made his way over to him.

Eren looked up from picking up his first sneaker. "Yeah. I'm headed out."

An intake of breath. Followed by a barely restrained panic in the detective's voice. "But, how are you going to get home? I drove you here."

"Yeah, I know. But that guy Alois texted me. He's at Dogma's, and asked me to stop over." Eren shrugged, doing everything he could to stop a smirk of his own from making its way to his lips. Of course, the text from Alois hadn't happened. He hadn't saved the number.

"WHAT. THE FUCK YOU ARE." With a flash of movement, Levi pushed the teenager roughly up against the wall, hands then placed on either side of his shoulders, trapping him in place. 

"Levi . . . I don't underst--" 

Eren's lips were immediately crushed by the detective's, warm and forceful and demanding. The older male closed the distance between the two of them, fisting the younger's shirt while still exacting enough pressure to hold him against the wall. 

"Nnghh," Eren moaned, unable to contain the pleasure that kissing Levi brought him. THIS is what he waited three goddamned hours for. 

"You aren't going . . . anywhere . . ." Levi breathed between kisses. Still attacking Eren's lips, he bit down on the lower one, just on the outside of being gentle. 

"Ahghgh. Levi. Please." Eren couldn't control himself, he felt the blood coursing strongly throughout his body, and feeling a pleasure pain that he was growing to want more and more of.

"Levi please what?" The words were tantalizingly dripping with lust in Eren's ear. The teenager completely forgot what he had been thinking, lost to the various pleasures his body and mind were experiencing. He didn't know if he would survive the night. Continuing his assault on Eren, Levi pushed the teenager's shirt up, feeling him up, groping every piece of skin he could get his hands on. He felt the detective's strong fingers kneading at his chest, then moving across his ribcage, pressing down hard on him.

Eren exhaled. The detective was now at his neck, biting and sucking and kissing, while a hand worked its way down to his erect penis. With reckless abandon, Levi expertly and rudely worked his palm all over Eren's arousal, eliciting a loud moan from the teenager.

"You didn't answer my question," Levi murmured heatedly. "LEVI PLEASE WHAT." The detective unbuttoned the younger male's shorts and let them drop to his ankles. He started lewdly groping the cock he found there, making Eren's tortuous dance with pleasure pain that much harder.

"Uhghhh . . . Levi. Please. Haaahh ughhh. . . . I want you. . ." here the teenager took a deep breath in before letting it out slowly, ". . . in me." 

One hand on the teenager's right nipple, the other on his fully erect cock, Levi moved both in such a way as to elicit loud whines from Eren's mouth. "Is that so?" he asked, satisfied and excited and full of desire. He mouthed the nipple, attacking and then blowing on it.

"God, yes." Eren was barely able to support his own weight at this point. Levi, realizing this, yanked on Eren's hand and pulled him over to his bedroom. 

"Get your hot ass on my bed," the detective commanded. He watched impatiently as Eren got into position on his bed, elbows propping his upper body up so that he could keep his gaze on the detective. Levi's eyes were heavy-lidded, chin lifted up fractionally as if in contempt. With one hand, the detective removed his own tshirt and unceremoniously threw it to the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them off while simultaneously crawling on the bed, an image of perfection clad only in blue boxer briefs. 

Eren's breathing quickened. He wanted this to happen. He wanted to finally feel fulfillment of the desire he felt for the detective. Levi crawled onto him slowly, maintaining eye contact the entire time. "Take off your fucking shirt," he murmured, palming Eren once again over his underwear.

The teenager hastily did as directed, dropping it on the floor. "Goddamn you're an Adonis," Levi said, biting his own lip as he looked Eren up and down. He lowered himself onto the teenager's body, clothed erections rubbing against each other in an immensely pleasureable way.

Eren grabbed the back of Levi's neck, pulling his face down to his, unable to hold back. The detective's teasing game was strong, but Eren was a mass of desire and want, skin tingling with sensations he couldn't put words to. The teenager slowly licked the detective's lower lip, anxiously desiring entry into the older man's hot mouth. Once granted, he prodded at Levi's tongue, and lost himself to heated and fast and forceful kisses. 

"You're mine," Levi breathed to him between the uniting of their mouths. "All mine." He pressed hard into Eren's crotch, being rewarded with another loud moan. "I will ruin that shit's unfortunate face if he tries to get near you," he said viciously.

The younger male was surprised by the vehemence in Levi's voice, and found himself turned on by the jealous utterings. The detective pulled back from the teenager, arm extending to his bedstand and pulling open a drawer. Eyes never leaving Eren's face, he fished around before feeling the item he needed, and set it on the bed. 

"Take them off," he commanded to the teenager, moving back to kneel by his side on the bed. Levi watched as Eren hastily and clumsily removed his own black boxer briefs, dropping them to the floor, mouth dropped open a little in fixed desire.

The detective uncapped the bottle of lube, spreading some on his fingers, as he lustfully eyed the teenager's fully erect cock. Seeing it again, he was sure that Eren had some length on him, though not a lot more, and this realization had him simmering with need. He slowly positioned himself so that he was in-between Eren's legs, and started to slowly stroke the teenager's erection with his unlubricated hand. The detective passed his thumb over its tip, feeling wetness leak out of the top. Not even thinking, he brought his thumb up to his mouth, and slowly licked Eren's liquid off of his finger. The younger male's breathing hitched, his eyes on Levi's movements. The detective brought his hand down again and stroked the sizeable cock faster than before, expertly putting slight pressure on the underside where he knew it would garner the most pleasure. He felt his own passion accelerate as he watched the teenager close his eyes in supreme euphoria and wiggle his hips slightly in response to Levi's touch. The older male moved his other hand down toward Eren's hole, and began to slowly massage the entrance. 

"Ah god," Eren moaned. "Uhn . . .Levi . . .hah ah."

Levi slipped a digit inside of Eren, moving carefully when it was fully inserted. He kept his eyes trained on the teenager's face for any signs of discomfort or pain. When he thought the younger male could handle it, he slipped in a second. 

"Ahh . . . ah." Eren's leg muscles tensed at this second invasion. 

"Should I stop?" Levi asked, concerned. The teenager shook his head resolutely, opening his eyes once again. He felt a sudden shock of pleasure shoot through him at Levi's touch. 

"Nghh . . . uhn. . . " Eren found his hips moving to keep the sensation flowing, fucking Levi's hand. He saw a sultry smile on the older male's face, satisfied to give the younger so much pleasure.

The gleaming dark aquamarine eyes looked at nothing but the detective's face, giving him determination to get through anything if it meant he and Levi could be intimate like this. "Levi. . . please. . . now."

The detective's eyes darkened with barely contained desire. "Eren . . . this might be more comfortable for you if you were facing the wall. . . "

Eren understood. His heart swelled with the thought that Levi was concerned with his comfort and not just what would give himself the most pleasure, despite the fact that he clearly was close to losing it. "I want to see your face when we do this," he said adamantly.

Levi nodded slowly, considering the dynamics. He reached over and grabbed a pillow. "This needs to go under you." Together they got it into an acceptable position that Levi knew would work, and Eren took a deep breath. Slowly, the detective pulled off his boxer briefs, both now fully unclothed, and Eren's eyes wandered down to Levi's erection as he gave himself a few casual pumps, already slightly wet at the tip. He admired the view, body stiffening as he was filled with an overwhelming want to put the warm cock in his mouth and make it his. 

"Relax, Eren. I will take care of you," the detective said softly, misreading Eren's body language, and spreading some lube on himself. The younger male nodded, deciding he would get an opportunity in time to do exactly what he wanted with Levi's body. His legs again folded so that his knees were up and his feet were slightly elevated off the bed. Slowly and carefully, Levi pushed the head of his cock into Eren. He moved his body to hover over Eren's abdomen, eyes still watching the younger male's face for any signs of extreme discomfort.

The sensation was completely foreign to Eren, having never experienced anything being inserted into his body the way Levi was doing so right now. It was slightly painful, but as the detective began to work his way forward a little and then back and then forward a little more, Eren forgot about anything but how badly he wanted this and how turned on he was. He eyed the older male, marveling at the combination of graceful masculinity and complex beauty that he possessed. 

With a final thrust, Levi was fully inside of him, and he grabbed onto the teenager's hips tightly, eliciting a breathy moan from the younger male. He began to slowly work his way almost out and back in, the tight heat of Eren causing him to moan softly as the pleasure began to take ahold of him. To his surprise, Eren seemed to catch on, and he moved his hips in a way that would have them moving into Levi's thrusts back in.

"Fucking shit," Levi murmured. 

"Levi, I can't . . . " Eren shook his head, breathing a shallow mess, sexually incensed to the point where he could handle no more, "You're going to make me come." 

"Come for me, Eren," Levi said erotically, pushing the teenager over the edge. Eren gave himself a few strokes, hot liquid spurting out of him and onto his sweaty chest. This sent the detective into his own sexual frenzy, thrusting faster and harder, reaching his own climax.

Shuddering, he looked over Eren, from his soiled abdomen to the quick falls of his chest, to the beautiful face examining his own. Levi had no words for a moment, and seemingly, neither did the younger male. Slowly, he pulled out of the teenager, and leaned over to kiss him appreciatively on the lips. "You are a constant surprise," the detective murmured to him, pulling back and walking over to his bathroom.

"Is that a good thing?" 

Levi looked at him over his shoulder. "Oh yes. That is a VERY good thing." He came back a couple of minutes later to find that Eren had propped himself up by his elbows, and he handed the younger male some tissues. "How do you feel?"

Eren looked confused for a minute, until realization set in. "Fine, a little sore, but great otherwise." He grinned, basking in the after-feeling of sex, his face glowing radiantly. Levi was enthralled by the expression, finding himself falling even more for the klepto brat in front of him. It scared him to think that his feelings for Eren had developed so strongly so soon. 

Eren made his way over to the bathroom. Once he was finished, he came back, looking a little sheepish.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, clothed in his boxer briefs, patting the bed beside him.

"I hope you won't be mad . . ." Eren trailed off, looking down as he walked over and slipped on his underwear and then settled down beside the detective.

"What is it?" Levi asked, curious.

"Well.... I didn't really get a text. I don't have that guy's number. I was just trying to get a reaction out of you."

The detective raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Looks like you know how to play the game," he said, "And looks like I have to up mine."

Eren finally looked at the older male. "You aren't upset?"

The detective laughed. "No. I'm impressed." He kissed Eren's bare shoulder softly. "By the way--you're sleeping over."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and heartbreak? Whattttttt

_I'm not coming home tonight, see you in the morning._

Eren sent his text to Mikasa, setting his phone down on the kitchen island. "Thanks," he said gratefully to Levi, accepting a glass of water.

The two males were in the kitchen, clothed in their tshirts and underwear. Eren took great liberties by ogling Levi's body when his back was turned, and tried to pull off an innocent face once he turned around.

After their sexual encounter, Eren had been in a haze for a bit, but then found his mind rallying. He realized he had a few questions for the detective, as per usual. And he wanted these answers in order to assess if what he was feeling for the older male was too much too soon. Love was only a word mentioned to family and friends, right? After knowing each other for a long period of time?

"I was wondering . . . " the teenager began, both hands on his glass as he crafted his thoughts into spoken words.

"Yeah?" Levi said, humored. "Not altogether surprising." He took a drink of water, exposing his Adam's apple and Eren had to shake his head after a moment, completely side-tracked. Even after his hair had been tousled, a sheen of sweat on his flawless skin a few moments ago, Levi still managed to look the picture of perfection.

"Yeah. Um.... about the position thing. Which do you like better?" Eren flushed crimson as the words came tumbling out. The question was greeted by silence, and he looked up at the detective. His lips were pursed, eyes on Eren, considering the question.

"Well to be perfectly honest, I hadn't tried that one before tonight."

Eren knitted his brows, confused. "Really?"

"Really. Do you think I'm some sort of whore or something?" The voice was teasing, but serious.

"No, no, of course not. I just figured, since you made it clear from day one that you never had any trouble getting what you needed, that you would have tried it out before."

Levi nodded. "Well, I haven't. You were my first in that position. And . . . it was better than I've had before. And not because of the position." Eren looked up at this, waiting to hear Levi go on. He was left to his own interpretation, for the detective took another drink of water, sitting down across from Eren at the kitchen island.

"I was also wondering. . . what we are. You and I." Eren motioned with his index finger at Levi and then himself.

Levi bit the inside of his mouth, the topic causing him a little bit of anxiety. It wasn't that he didn't want to be linked to Eren formally with the inclusion of a title, it was just that all of this was very new to him. He didn't date. He didn't look someone in the eyes when fucking them. He didn't have men stay over. He didn't feel intense attraction and affection for someone. It made him scared. Scared that he was changing and wouldn't know how to act. And then unintentionally hurt the beautiful brat in front of him somehow. He wasn't like the klepto who could seemingly jump into situations feet first, asking questions later. Ever since he was a child, Levi had been careful, thoughtful. Deliberate. Yet Eren had him abandoning that. And Levi couldn't say he minded at all. Because the teenager had awoken something in him, and he was seeing that more and more.

For years, Levi had just assumed it was his own personal choice and preference to keep emotions separate from sexual encounters. He would meet a man out in a bar, bring him over in the guest room, fuck him, and then either call him a cab or let him rest for a bit in the guest room while he went to sleep in his own room. But what if he had it all wrong? What if those men meant shit to him because they weren't this golden brown- skinned brat, with the shining aquamarine eyes? He sneered at the concepts of fate and destiny, but had no explanation for his immediate reaction to Eren. Which resulted in him being completely at a loss for words to figure out what Eren should mean to him.

"Do we have to put a title on us?" Levi finally asked.

"No." Eren thought for a minute. "I guess I just want to know where you're coming from. What direction you see us going in."

Levi finished his water. "Okay. Fair enough. I think you know part of it already. . . me never dating someone before?" Eren nodded.

"Then that means that I'm just as much a beginner at this as you are. Hell, nobody but my family has even been in my room before. I'm letting you in, to me, to my thoughts. And not just because I want to, but because it feels like it's right. And I guess you can call it what you want, but I think saying 'boyfriend' kind of cheapens what I'm feeling." Levi finished, looking over at a surprised Eren.

"What you're feeling?" Eren asked, lighting up internally.

"Are you intentionally being dense, klepto?" Levi demanded, narrowing his eyes at the teenager.

"No! No. It's just . . . " the younger male looked down. "I really didn't think anyone could ever like me so much." He shrugged, embarrassed. "Nothing especially different or unique about me."

Levi tilted his head to the side, amazed. "Are you serious? Or are you just saying those things? There's so many things I've come to see about you that are special. How can you not see them about yourself?"

Eren looked up, thoughtful. "I guess I never saw it that way."

Levi snorted, getting up and walking over to Eren, taking a seat beside him. "I think everyone else on the planet can see these things about you. And kid, you've done a number on me, somehow. Waved a magic wand, bewitched me." He waved a hand carelessly about, clearly not used to expressing his emotions in this way. "I have . . . fallen hard for you." He looked off to the side, not able to meet Eren's eyes.

Eren's heart was beating fast. He hadn't expected the detective to open up this much to him, or that the blue-eyed, mysterious man would feel that way about him. He reached over and laced his fingers through Levi's, sure that his own eyes were full, overcome with emotion.

"Alright, enough with the feelings talk." Levi's voice was brisk, down to business. "Let's go to sleep. I've got work early tomorrow, and I still have to take your hot ass home in the morning."

Eren smiled, learning to interpret Levi's different moods and tone of voice. They settled down into bed, Eren on his side, gazing at the detective. In less than a couple of minutes, the older male was breathing softly, asleep. The teenager closed his eyes, falling asleep to the sound. And when Levi woke up before his alarm the next morning, he found that Eren had somehow cuddled up to him in the course of the night, a leg and arm draped over his body, and his head tucked into the nook between his neck and shoulder. The detective smiled tenderly, heart swelling with affection, but telling himself there was no way he could possibly be in love so soon. Right?

*********************************************************************************************************

"Hello. I would like to order some takeout." Levi's voice was formal, too serious. As if he didn't know exactly how to be a normal, polite person. It made Eren smile. It was almost enough for the teenager to become side-tracked. But he wasn't going to back down now. It was five days later, a Saturday night.

Eren glanced over at Levi, one leg crossed over the other, relaxed. Now was the time. The teenager placed a hand on Levi's right knee, giving it a firm squeeze and then massaging it. The detective looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I can hold."

Feeling brave, the younger male scooted closer to the detective, trailing his hand up the firm thigh and let it rest on the half-erection he found there. He would have to do someting about that. Eren pressed the heel of his palm onto Levi's cock, at the same time placing open-mouthed kisses down Levi's neck.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Levi asked slowly, voice full of desire.

Eren chose not to answer. He wanted to keep Levi on his toes, if he could. He was sure going to try his damndest. Sliding to the floor, he gently uncrossed the detective's legs and knelt before him, a sly smile on his face. He had wanted to do this for some time, but nervousness over his skill set had held him back thus far. Taking matters into his own hands, he had done some minimal research, finding too much that it became overwhelming and he felt like he was worse off than before. He decided that he would just do what he felt when it came down to that time.

Looking up at Levi, Eren saw that the detective's eyes were narrowed, gaze fixed on the beautiful teenager in front of him. Onyx hair was slightly falling into his eyes, and his breathing had picked up slightly. God, he is gorgeous, Eren thought. He pushed himself fully on to his knees, slowly unbuttoning Levi's jeans.

"Uh--yes, I was on hold to order some takeout." Was that Levi being unable to concentrate on more than one thing? Eren's let his mouth drop open a little, wetting his bottom lip. He was going to make this hard for the detective. He unzipped the jeans, reaching up to begin pulling them down in order to gain uninhibited access to the treat waiting for him.

"That's quite alright. I would like--" here Levi closed his eyes, slightly lifting himself up so that Eren can pull down his jeans, "the um, chicken finger sub, medium sauce, with bleu cheese, lettuce-" Eren slolwy pulled down his boxer briefs and just stared for a few seconds at the rigid piece of flesh waiting for him. Am I really about to do this right now? he thought. Oh fuck yes I am. He felt every single piece of him needing and wanting to suck the cock in front of him. All fears and worries disappeared. He was going to consume Levi.

"tomato, and ahhhhhhh--" Eren had put his hands on Levi's knees, and then taken him into his mouth. Slowly, tantalizingly, he moved down and then back up, mouth intentionally a little loose over the stiff cock. On the next pass, on the way up, he sucked at the end, feeling Levi tense up.

"Ah yes, sorry. Provolone cheese on that too, please." The detective's free hand clawed into the arm of the couch. Eren loved the taste of Levi. He wanted more. He began to work his way back up and down a little faster, mouth a little tighter.

"What size? Um. . .I don't know. . . ahh uhh . . . the bigger one." At this, Eren eyed the detective and stopped in place halfway down his fully aroused, thick cock. He waited until Levi's eyes focused on his, and then slowly and oh so gently bit down on it. The detective had a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening. Eren released him, and continued his motion downward.

"Uhmm no. I would also like to order--" here Eren felt Levi's body get the best of him, as he began to work his hips slowly and methodically to match the motion of the younger male's mouth, "a side of fries." There was only one thing left to order, and Eren wanted to make this more difficult on the detective. He hollowed out his cheeks, and began tightly working his mouth over the swollen flesh. The younger male tongued the underside, sucking at him once he reached the top. Levi's hips began to buck harder, and he put his free hand in Eren's hair, fisting it.

"The last thing I would like is . . . uhhh. . . " Eren looked up to see Levi's face a mass of confusion and desire. He had forgotten his own food choice! The teenager's eyes narrowed in amusement, but the rest of his body continued to focus on the detective's urgent arousal. He freed one of his hands from the older male's knees and firmly grasped onto the base of the cock in front of him.

"Ehh.. . oh. . . the black and bleu steak salad," Levi finally said, face shiny with perspiration. Eren ran his tongue over the older male's slit, pumping the detective loosely at the base and then tightening up near the tip.

"Uh--um--eh--medium rare--please," Levi panted, beginning to sound as if he were running on a treadmill. Eren gave the cock a wet kiss, saliva coating the entirety of the older male's tip. He closed his mouth around it, then began to work his way down again, cheeks hollowed, tightening up for each pass. His hand followed him firmly up, then preceded him in the descent.

"Nothatwillbeitthankyou--" Levi blurted out, calm voice and demeanor long gone. Eren hummed while he feasted, feeling tremendous pleasure at having the detective so riled up, and he himself feeling highly aroused. The hand in his hair tightened, bordering that pleasure pain domain that he walked whenever he was intimate with the detective.

The teenager heard some words spoken on the other end, something to the effect of "please hold for your total."

"Ahhh-" came forth from Levi's mouth, impatient with the call, tension building up in his hips. With a sudden curiousity, Eren cupped the older male's testicles with the other hand that had been on the detective's knee, massaging them.

"Oh god . . . ungh. . . " The teenager could tell that the older male was feeling it, coming close to his climax.

"Ok thank you-" Levi suddenly half-moaned, half breathed, ending the call, and dropped his phone on the couch beside him. With another hand freed, the detective pushed down on the back of Eren's head, causing the teenager to feel a slight choking feeling. The younger male didn't care. He sucked, licked, tightened. Put his all into it. His eyes watered slightly from the exertion, but it was worth it.

"Ahhh . . . Eren . . . I'm about to come--" he released the teenager's head, giving him the opportunity to move if he wanted to. But that wasn't an option that Eren considered. He wanted all of Levi, all that he had to give. A few beats later, the teenager felt liquid warmth shoot inside of his mouth. Coating his tongue and in the back of his mouth. He swallowed, and then gave the detective's cock a few more pumps, making sure he took it all in.

Eren looked up at the detective, who was breathing shallowly. He slid his mouth backwards, gently placing the spent cock back in Levi's boxer briefs. A smile crept upon the older male's mouth, supreme satisfaction and affection apparent in his eyes. "You sexy brat. Where did that come from?"

"I wanted you. I wanted to give you pleasure." Eren felt a little bit of his brazen attitude start to seep away.

The detective raised an eyebrow. "Well you certainly accomplished that. Goddamn, that was . . . impressive."

They got themselves together, getting ready to walk to the takeout place a few minute's walk down the road and around the corner. "By the way," Levi whispered in Eren's ear as the teenager started to open the front door, "you just wait until the next time YOU are on the phone."

The teenager shivered deliciously. This was going to be one hell of a Saturday night.

************************************************************************************************************

Over the course of the week, Eren and Levi established a comfortable rhythm. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, Eren participated in the program at the University at Baltalo. He was able to get to know Isabel better, and Isabel herself was happy to see her brother seeing somebody exclusively. On those days, Levi and Eren would meet up in the late afternoon for dinner after the detective got out of work, and then Eren stayed over at his house. All in all, the younger male was out more often than not, whether it was having coffee with Levi on the weekend at Dogma's (and the detective sending Alois a warning glare when he caught sight of the blonde) or helping Levi to make dinner at his house.

The teenager still found time to see his friends, however. They went for ice cream one day and hung out at the Jaeger's pool the next. He didn't want to be that guy that spent every waking moment with their boyfriend (the best word he had to describe what Levi was) and never see his friends again. Conny and Sasha had been like that at the very beginning of their relationship, and they had all missed the two of them. So on Sunday morning, when Levi made his intention clear that he would be spending the entire morning and afternoon cleaning his vehicle and house before he had to go to work, Eren decided to spend the day with Mikasa and Armin.

The trio went to the mall in order to find some clothes for Connie's graduation party that would take place the following day. They were all very excited to see their group of friends again. Eren had invited Levi, but had received a stout negative. He figured that there would most likely be underage drinking, and with his profession, knew that it would not be a good mix.

"How's the program going?" Armin asked him in a clothing store, Mikasa on the other side, browsing.

"It's great! The kids are so much fun. And talented. You guys should come to the final performance at the end of the summer." Eren was truly enjoying himself. He had had two days with the kids, and he had been blown away by their focus, their drive.

Armin turned to Eren, a genuine smile lighting up his face. "I would like that."

"Armin, you should see the dancers. They learned this super-complicated routine in two days. I have no idea how someone that young can be so. . .I don't know how to describe it. Aware? Of their interaction with music and how it relates to movement? And the singers! I was nowhere near as good as them at their age." Armin seriously doubted this last statement. His best friend had been by far the most talented performer at their school.

Eren felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it, a happy smile making its way onto his face.

"Levi?" Armin asked, his smile disappearing.

"Yeah," Eren read the text, and sent back a quick response.

"Do you love him?" The blonde blurted out the question, cheeks stained pink with embarrassment that he had asked.

Eren seemed not to notice. He considered his answer. "Yeah, I think I do. But it's probably way too early to tell him something like that."

Armin turned to look at some t-shirts and shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I'm sure the right moment will come, and then you'll just say exactly how you feel. And it will be wonderful." His voice had a wistful tone to it.

Suddenly feeling overcome with affection for his best friend, Eren crushed him into a hug. "Armin, you're the best. What would I do without you?"

"Let's hope you never have to find out," the shorter male said softly. He saw Mikasa staring at them from across the store, but then she quickly looked away.

The trio made some purchases in the mall, and then sat at the food court, happy and laughing while they ate. They ran into Jean and Marco, who were also there looking at clothes for the party. Eren found it highly suspicious that Jean would "just happen" to run into them. But he kept his thoughts to himself. For once, they managed not to utter any sarcastic or rude comments to each other.

**************************************************************************************************************

"Where are you off to?" Mikasa asked her brother curiously. He was already dressed in his Zack Morris outfit for Conny's party, a bright blue striped t-shirt tucked into his loose fitting jeans. He had parted his hair at one side of his head, combing that hair over to the opposite side and styled with product to keep it in place. It was a new look for him and Mikasa was taken aback for a minute at her brother's appearance.

"I'm gonna stop by Levi's for a little bit. But I'll meet you guys there, okay?" He headed down the stairs, towards the garage.

"For a little bit? It's already past 6 and the party starts at 7," she reminded him skeptically.

Eren called back up the stairs, "We don't have to be there right at 7, sister! But don't worry, I won't be too late." He didn't get a reply, so he headed out to his car in the garage.

Levi didn't know he was coming. After he had left the detective's house early yesterday morning, a Sunday, it came to Eren's mind that he wouldn't be able to see Levi again until Tuesday night, the day after the party. And that was too long of a time for him. He was already feeling a longing to see the older male, a feeling that he was falling prey to.

Levi had told him he would be working until about 6 or so, depending on his workload, and then he had to complete some somewhat neglected paperwork. It was Eren's intention to surprise the detective at his house after the older male got home, before the party, with some dinner. He drove into the city, listening to music with his windows rolled down. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the fragrant and mouth-watering scents of the restaurants he passed by. He gazed lazily at the pedestrians that populated the shops and sidewalks of the trendy area of town.

Finding a parking spot a street over from where Levi lived, Eren walked down to the detective's favorite restaurant, a small but delicious sushi joint. The teenager placed his order, and then took a seat outside, enjoying the warm sunshine. Dogma's was across the street, and to Eren's surprise, he saw Alois outside chatting with a raven-haired boy with striking blue eyes. The blonde didn't seem to be his usual overly flirtatious self--on the contrary, he seemed totally enamored with whatever it was his companion was saying. Just then, one of the staff at the sushi restaurant brought out his order, and Eren thanked him. He strolled over to Levi's street, Alois completely forgotten.

Eren felt at peace, a feeling that rarely came over him. As he walked down Levi's street, he gazed around at the houses thoughtfully, imagining happy occupants inside. A lady with a pug came strolling down the same side of the sidewalk as the teenager, and she smiled politely at him. The young male smiled back at her and then his gaze wandered to Levi's house, which he had reached. What he saw there had the smile freeze on his face, and then slowly fade away into something painful.

On Levi's front porch, the detective had his back to him. He was close to a taller, light brown-haired male, with greyish looking eyes. Clearly they were more than comfortable with each other. They had obviously exchanged words of some sort, for the taller male was smiling at Levi, laughing. Eren watched as Levi got closer to the man, left hand on his shoulder and the other turning the tall male's chin away for easier access . . . The detective tilted forward. . .

Eren felt his heart break into a thousand tiny pieces right there. Like taking a hammer to a mirror. He felt his mind going a thousand miles a minute, breathing out of control. He should have known he would never be good enough, not interesting enough for the older, gorgeous, detective who had captured his heart and then swallowed it whole. Turning abruptly, he started to stalk his way back to his vehicle. He was halfway there before he realized that tears were working their way down his face. His breaths were coming faster, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew what was happening, what had happened years before when his father had told him about his mother's death. He was hyperventilating.

"Eren?!" The teenager looked up to see Hanji, Levi's detective partner, walking toward him from the opposite direction. "What's wrong?" She looked worried and confused.

"Levi . . ." Eren paused, cringing at the detective's name. It hurt. "He. . . . he's with another man. I'm so stupid." His breathing continued to pump air out of his lungs at a fast rate.

Hanji laid a hand on his arm. "What? That doesn't make any sense! He--he cares about you very much, Eren." Her face was sincere. But she hadn't seen what Eren had seen.

"He was doing things. With another man. I saw them. Too close." His words came out in broken sentences, framed around his rapid breaths.

"Eren, you need to calm down. Here, have a seat. You need to breathe deeply in, and then out." She tried to guide him toward the curb.

"NO! Leave me alone!" His voice became angry and Hanji's eyes widened. Eren felt tears coming down in greater number. Levi didn't give a shit about him. This whole time, the past two weeks, were nothing.

Eren moved away, almost running toward his car. He needed to get away from there. He heard the sounds of Hanji's voice behind him. On the phone? He couldn't process it. It didn't matter. Once in the car, he flung the bag of sushi into the passenger seat. His phone started to vibrate. The caller id revealed it was Levi. Fuck you, Levi, he thought. He rejected the call, and then turned off his phone. Turning the key in the ignition, the engine roared to life. As he pulled away, he thought he heard a voice yelling into the sunshine. "EREN!!!" But he was probably mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELPPP things will be taking off action-wise for the next few chapters! Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most fun I had writing a chapter so far! Let me know what you think! I added a tag or two to this because of this chapter.

Eren drove down Conny's street, looking for a decent place to park. The glare of the setting sun made for a scenic panorama, one that Eren normally would have enjoyed. But not now. He scowled. Plenty of people had clearly made it there before him, as vehicles lined the sides of the street. Couples and groups of teenagers were happily laughing and talking as they walked towards Conny's house. He sighed in frustration, for what he was feeling was the complete opposite. The young male passed all the cars, finally finding a place to park. He set his head heavily down on the steering wheel, emotions in a complete disarray. His bout with being over-emotional and leading to an angry cry was over, leaving him emotionally drained and hollow. I should just go home, he thought.

"Eren! Hey. What are you doing? You coming in or what?" The young male turned his head to the side, seeing Reiner peering in at him through the open window curiously.

"Nah, man. I'm gonna actually get going. Not up for it tonight." He rolled up his window. All of a sudden his door was wrenched open, and then Reiner's bulky arms were reaching in to grab Eren. He deposited him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, walking over to where Bert and Annie were watching them in light amusement.

"Ahhh! Put me down you asshole! What are you doing? What the FUCK, Reiner??" He was in no mood to be toyed with.

"Eren, stop being an ass. You're going in." Reiner had a huge grin on his face, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You oversized Big Bird! Put me down THIS INSTANT!" Eren saw Bert silently laughing, but Annie just kept walking, uninterested in Eren's plight.

After another minute or so of yelling at the brute, Eren sighed, realizing it was doing no good. "Look Reiner. If I agree to come in, will you put me down?"

"Good deal." Reiner set him down, none too gently. Eren stumbled a little, catching himself. He noticed the clothing the trio was wearing for the first time as they approached Conny's house.

"We are Blink 182," Bert provided, noticing Eren's confused stare.

"Ohhhh. I see. Who's who?"

"Annie is Travis," at this she did a little hand motion as if she were playing the drums, "Reiner is Tom, and I am Mark."

"Ah. Nice." Each were dressed in t-shirts that he could get at Pac Sun or Zumiez, along with long shorts and sneakers. Annie had her blonde hair tucked under a Hurley baseball cap that was worn off-center, and a belt held her shorts securely to her narrow waist. "Hey, but didn't Travis join late?"

"1998, Jaeger. Still the 90's. And what about you? Some preppy douchebag?" Annie asked. Eren knew her well enough to know she wasn't being intentionally mean, but just blunt. It was just her way.

"Zack Morris, actually. See? I even did my hair differently."

They walked in the side door of Conny's house, the house already full of teenagers. Eren peeked in the living room, seeing that Conny had set up his DJ equipment near the living room's front windows. He had his headphones on, jamming to "Santeria" by Sublime that was blaring out of the surround sound. Eren saw Mikasa and Jean dancing amongst other partygoers, his sister dressed as Sporty Spice, and he made a face. He turned around, sighing, and leaned against the kitchen table.

"So what's wrong with you?" Annie had taken a seat on the kitchen counter. Bert was hovering next to her, hands in pockets. Reiner had his back to them, pouring some liquid into cups.

"Doesn't matter anymore," Eren muttered, looking down.

Annie frowned at him. "Eren, I'm gonna be honest with you. We've never been particularly close. You know why?"

The heart-broken male looked up at her, confused. "No. Why?"

"Because I'm an anti-social bitch. And you're a moody brat. You take EVERYTHING to heart and let it torture you. While I couldn't care less. I don't let shit bother me. I have too much to do to stop and worry about every little thing. Now, don't get me wrong, you're a great guy and all. It's just we are two very different people."

Eren didn't know whether or not to be stung by this. "What's your point? I am who I am and probably will never change."

Annie rolled her eyes. "See, now there's where you're wrong. You can change. I'm trying to tell you that you shouldn't let people get to you. The most you can do is control your own thoughts and actions. Not anybody else's. So choose 'your people' carefully. Don't let just anybody into your life. Because you'll get hurt. Why do you think I put up with these two idiots?"

"Hey now!" Reiner said jokingly.

"It's because they're my people. They would never betray me. And yours are Mikasa and Armin. They would never hurt you, I can tell. Keep them close to you always, and everybody else at an arm's length."

Eren didn't know if he agreed with Annie or not. He appreciated that Annie had cared enough to give him some advice, because she was never one to be a sort of confidante or spontaneously volunteer any advice to anyone. But it was always just so easy for him to let others in, not stopping for even one second to think of the consequences. And look where that got you, he thought to himself.

"Ready you guys??" Reiner turned to them, handing each a tiny plastic cup filled with amber liquid. "And wait! This too."

Eren looked dubiously at Reiner as he handed him a red plastic cup filled with mysterious liquid contents. "What's this?" He had no experience whatsoever with alcohol.

Reiner shrugged. "Something to make your day a little less hard."

Eren found he didn't care anymore. Fuck everything. Fuck Levi for cheating on him. No wonder why he didn't want a boyfriend, he thought bitterly. Levi proved tonight that his words were meaningless, so Eren must not mean anything to him. So he was going to let it all go tonight.

"To our people," Eren raised his tiny shot of what, he knew not. Annie flashed a rare smile at him, "To our people!" They all toasted, and then drank. Eren felt his face scrunch up at the burning sensation, coughing a little.

"Your drink! It's a chaser!" Reiner yelled, laughing.

Eren hurriedly gulped down a little of his drink, tasting cola and the familiar taste of whatever he had just taken a shot of. He felt warmth in his empty stomach. "Feels good," he smiled.

Bert lifted his glass to him in salute, and Reiner patted him heavily on the back. "Thatta boy! Another?"

Eren shrugged. "Why the fuck not?"

"Eren! I didn't know you were here. I texted you . . ." he looked over to see Armin looking at him a little anxiously.

"Sorry, I turned off my phone. Hey Reiner! One for Armin, too!"

"Got it!"

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Annie asked, examining Armin and drawing a blank.

"Dawson! From Dawson's Creek!" Annie nodded, seeing it now. Armin was wearing a white t-shirt with a short sleeve button up, unbuttoned. Jeans and a silver necklace completed his look.

"Your hair is different. I like it," Eren said, smiling affectionately at his friend.

"Thanks. . ." a blush " Why did you turn off your phone, though? Did you and Levi--"

"Who the hell is Levi?" Eren interrupted, voice harsh. His own words cut at him, and he almost lost it in front of everybody. He clenched his jaw and with an effort, gathered his feelings and envisioned himself throwing them in the dumpster. He took a big swig of his drink, feeling more warmth coat his stomach.

Annie nodded approvingly at him. Armin looked confused for a minute but, sensing Eren's discomfort, let the subject drop.

"Round 2 is here!" Reiner handed their plastic shot cups back to them, and also gave one to Armin. The tiny male looked surprised, glancing at Eren.

"To Armin Arlert!" Eren yelled. The trio followed suit, all drinking and Armin reluctantly draining his cup as well. He had the same reaction as Eren had, and his best friend handed over his drink for Armin to calm his throat on.

"Thanks . . . Eren." Armin said chokingly, handing him his drink back as his eyes watered.

Reiner handed the blonde male a drink in a cup. "Here ya go, Arlert." Armin took it, taking a small sip.

"Good, right?" Eren said. He was starting to feel strange, in a good way. He was focused on the moment. Why hadn't he ever tried this before?

"Yeah." Armin smiled brilliantly, making Eren gaze in awe at his friend's tender beauty, resplendent in the fact that he wasn't even trying to be attractive.

"Damn, Armin. You could slay entire armies with that smile!" Eren pretended he was blocking his face with his arms. Reiner and Bert laughed.

"Erennnnn, stop!" Armin was protesting, embarrassed, grabbing his best friend's arm away from his face. The taller male looked over at Annie, seeing her eyeing the two of them speculatively.

Just then a new song came on over the speakers. "Hey! This is us!" Reiner yelled, and headed over to the living room. Annie and Bert moved to follow.

"Eren, you coming?" Annie said, looking at him, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

The male took another big swig. "Lead the way, Travis."

The group made their way to the living room floor, where it looked like even more people had crowded in because of the song. Eren danced, mostly jumping around and moving his arms wildly, with Annie, Reiner, and Bert. He wasn't much of a dancer, but he didn't care. The trio he was with didn't seem to care, either. He saw Armin being waved over by Mikasa at the side of the room. She said something to him, which Eren could not possibly begin to hear, and then saw Armin shrug and say something back in her ear in order to be heard.

Eren didn't care, though. HE DIDN'T CARE! Fuck it! Fuck everything!

 _And it's happened once again_  
_I'll turn to a friend_  
_Someone that understands_  
_Sees through the master plan_

Connie spotted them dancing, and pointed at them with a big grin on his face. Sasha, feeding Connie a slice of pizza, yelled something at them too, but Eren couldn't make it out.

_Well I guess this is growing up_

*************************************************************************************  
A few dances later, Eren took a break, rejoining Reiner, Annie, and Bert in the kitchen. He had finished his drink, and Reiner gladly refilled it for him. Mikasa must have had eyes on him, for she and Jean followed him in, arms crossed across her chest as she looked at him disapprovingly. He knew that look. He hated it. It meant that whatever came after would be unpleasant.

"Eren, what's going on here? You're drinking?" She sent a glare toward the trio he was with.

Eren was not in the mood for her sister act. Why couldn't she just let him be sometimes? Let him fall down, if that is what it took, and then get back up on his own? He knew he was being a petulant son of a bitch, but right now he didn't care.

"Yeah, Mikasa. I am. We happen to be at a party," he said defensively, frowning. He didn't normally talk to her this way, but she needed to see how ridiculous she was being.

Jean narrowed his eyes at him, and Eren could read the 'you're an asshole' look he was trying to convey. He was growing to detest Kirstein even more. Armin joined them, looking uncomfortable, hands shoved in pockets and shoulders scrunched in toward his neck.

"What happened today? Did . . .did he hurt you?" Eren closed his eyes at the question, frowning, trying to keep the memory from surfacing again. It needed to stay deeply submerged until he figured out how to deal with it.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it?" Annie said dryly. Eren opened his eyes, grateful for Annie's comment.

"Excuse me? He's my brother. I happen to care about him very much--"

"Nobody's questioning that, Mikasa. But you're not his parent. And he's an adult now. He's free to do whatever he wants." Annie said this slowly and just as disinterestedly, but Eren saw her focusing on his sister.

Mikasa leveled a furious glare at the small blonde girl, opening her mouth to make a retort when Reiner interrupted.

"Ladies, ladies," he said, stepping in to the center of their circle, a casual smile on his face, "Let's just enjoy ourselves tonight? What do you say?" He looked first at Annie, who just rolled her eyes and looked down at her nails, and then to Mikasa, who huffed before walking away. Jean glared at Eren before following her.

"Thanks guys," Eren said quietly, taking a drink from his cup. He was starting to feel downright amazing. Invincible.

Annie shrugged. "I thought she was going to chop off my fingers there for a minute."

*************************************************************************************************************

Eren made his way around the house, hanging out at times with his group of friends, sometimes chatting with his now former classmates. He ate some pizza with Sasha, who was clearly drinking as well. "Who are you dressed as?" he asked her. She was wearing a short-sleeved red button down, which was unbuttoned over a white tshirt. She completed her look with a jean miniskirt and wedge sandals.

"I'm Britney Spears! Can't you tell? Her first album cover!" Sasha was talking overly loud, reaching for another slice of pizza.

Eren shrugged. "I guess." He knew next to nothing about Britney.

"Your sister is worried about you, you know." Sasha wagged the index finger of her free hand at him.

"Tell me something I don't know," he sighed. He spotted Mikasa looking pretty cozy with Jean in the living room, feelng a little relief that she had backed down some. For the moment.

"You cut that out. She can't help it. You're her brother. She doesn't want to see you hurt."

Eren knew it was the truth. "But couldn't she be worried about me in a less-interfering sort of way?"

Sasha stuck her tongue out at him. It was coated red with sauce. Ew. "Look Eren. If Mikasa were about to . . . let's say . . ." she looked up and scrunched her face, thinking about it, "walk into a pit of rattlesnakes. What would you do?"

The male knew what she was trying to do. "Mikasa would never be that stupid. She would walk around the pit of rattlesnakes."

"Well. . . what if she were blindfolded?"

"She would hear them, get to her knees, and feel around the hole to avoid them."

Sasha huffed. "Well what if she had earplugs in?"

Eren looked at her, exasperated. "Of course, then, I would reach out to stop her."

"Then isn't that the same thing she does for you? Trying to prevent you from getting hurt?"

The male fixed an impatient frown toward the hungry girl. "Not exactly. She doesn't even give me the opportunity to walk around the pit or to hear them rattle for myself. Anybody would save a friend or a loved one if they were deprived of their senses and about to tumble to their likely death."

Sasha finished her slice of pizza, swiping her hands together to wipe off the crumbs. "When you two became siblings years ago, I'm sure that it did something to her. She latched onto you, doing what she could so that you wouldn't leave her too."

Eren appreciated what Sasha was trying to do. And he understood it. His gaze softened, and he got over being aggravated at his sister.

"I know that, Sasha. Thanks." He was desperate to change the subject. "Hey, are there any more wings?"

He had struck gold. A savage expression showed on the girl's face. "THERE BETTER BE. Let's go check."

********************************************************************************************************

Jean glanced over to the front of the living room. Conny really was doing an amazing job at keeping the partygoers entertained with the music. "Jump" by Kriss Kross was currently blaring out of the speakers, and teenagers responded enthusiastically to the tune. The bass was loud, and normal conversation levels were impossible. He would normally be out there as well, caught up in the music, but he was feeling a little unsettled.

He hadn't been able to get ahold of Marco and he was starting to worry somewhat. It wasn't like him to not text back. But it it had been more than a few hours now and nothing. Marco was the most considerate person he knew, and would never leave someone hanging like this, least of all his best friend. Sometimes Jean wondered how Marco could stand someone like himself through all these years. He knew he wasn't the most easy-going person out there. But he was grateful for Marco's continued friendship. The last text he had received from him had been around 5:30 pm saying that he would meet him at the party. Jean checked the time. It was now a little past 11pm. The party had begun around 7. Marco was on time for everything, so this was unusual. At first, the general excitement of the party had distracted Jean from what time it was and the fact that his best friend wasn't there. But he was very aware of it now. Yet he couldn't call the Botts. It was too late in the evening for that. He wondered if Marco had simply fallen asleep. He had received an athletic scholarship to a local university, and had been practicing a lot lately. Could it just be as simple as him being tired and losing track of time?

Jean told himself that must be it. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Marco was going to be upset at himself tomorrow for missing the party, but would appreciate the fact that Jean had been so concerned over him. Relieved that he had solved the problem in his head, Jean's gaze turned to Mikasa, who was standing beside him. She was really beautiful in a soft, natural way. The last couple of weeks hanging around her had been surreal. He had been holding onto his feelings for her for so long, not confident that she harbored the same affections. But he knew that he would have had to tell her sometime how he felt. Marco had been the one who advised him to do it at graduation before they all moved onto other things. He was glad he had listened to his wise friend.

Right now, he saw Mikasa looking across the living room, her eyes keeping tabs on her brother. He understood. He knew the brat was the most important person in her life, and for that reason, he was trying hard not to blurt out exactly what he thought of Eren each time he saw him. And he knew what it felt like to be worrying about someone tonight. So he was going to do what he could to get her mind off of that. He reached over and laced his fingers on one hand through hers.

A slight smile appeared on her lips, and she looked over at him. "Hey," she said, and squeezed his hand.

"Need anything to drink?" Mikasa had had one beer so far, and he suspected she wouldn't have much more.

She shook her head. "No, I'm okay. Thanks." She looked around the room, brows furrowed. "Did you hear anything back from Marco yet?"

"No, not yet. But I'm thinking he fell asleep after practice." Mikasa nodded, processing this. Jean couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He moved in a little closer, and he saw Mikasa breathe in. He touched his lips softly to hers, opening his mouth to the kiss, tasting the sweet flavor on her lips, slowly slipping his tongue in her mouth. He would never be able to get enough of her. She held back a little at first, but then, without warning she pushed him against the wall gently, and returned the kisses with fervor.

***************************************************************************************************************

Eren felt slightly dizzy. But giddily happy. Somewhere along the way, he had lost track of time. Each time he saw one of his friends, he stopped to talk. Somehow, most of them had some kind of drink or shot to offer him, and he didn't say no. He was the one who was laughing and smiling and enjoying every minute, making friends with people whom he had never talked to even in school. Mikasa had attempted to get near him on a couple of occasions, but he had scampered away when he saw that she was getting close, a determined look on her face.

He headed out to Conny's backyard, where plenty of people were in the brightly lit pool. Someone had set up some bluetooth speakers, and "Rhythm Is A Dancer" was playing. A few people were dancing, including Mina Carolina, his friend from choir. Eren joined her, going full out ridiculous on purpose. She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. The inebriated male spotted Reiner and headed over. He passed Ymir and Christa, standing closely together in a dark corner. I wonder what THAT'S about, he thought to himself, and then laughed out loud. I'm cracking myself up!

"Reiner! Hey man, thanks for these drinks. I've never tried anything like it before."

Reiner smiled at him. "No, really? I couldn't tell."

"Where's Annie and Bert?" Eren never saw the trio apart from each other.

"Over there." Reiner gestured with a thumb over his shoulder. Eren looked, seeing Bert on a pool chair, Annie sitting on his lap sideways. They were kissing in a slow, passionate way, oblivious to everyone else around them. Eren gulped, momentarily recalling how he would kiss Levi like that. STOP IT, he thought to himself.

"Are they . . . together?" he asked, brows knit, confused.

Reiner leaned down a little, as if he were telling Eren a secret. "They're something, alright."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Oh hey, have you seen Marco? He's the only one of our group I haven't seen. Sasha is on her 6th piece of pizza or something, and horse face has been non-stop around my sister . . ."

"EREN ALEXANDER JAEGER!"

"Oh shit!" Eren knew that voice. Knew it better than any other.

"You better run," Reiner advised, "She must have seen you get iced by Conny. Looks like nothing is going to stop her this time." His mouth turned up in a sympathetic smile. Then he laughed loudly, head thrown back in mirth.

Eren grimaced, turning to see Mikasa making her way over to him, pissed. The last thing he wanted right now was for her to put a damper on his night. So amazingly, he came up with a plan. He let her make her way down the side of the pool that he was closest to, occasionally drinking out of his cup while he waited. When she was closer to the end than the beginning, he ran as fast as he could alongside the other side of the pool, completely avoiding her, and made his way to the house, laughing madly all the way. "HAAAH! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh, so you think this is funny?!?!" he heard her yell from behind him. He heard people outside laughing and cheering him on.

Eren made it to the house, shutting and locking the sliding glass door behind him. Knowing that wouldn't stop her for long, he booked it through the house to the basement, making a "shhhh!" noise to all those he passed while holding his index finger to his lips.

He found Armin down there, chatting with Franz and Hanna as they played air hockey. "Armin! You gotta help me!" Eren stage whispered to his friend. Armin turned to him, eyes glassy, a sweet smile on his face.

"Eren! There you are. I've been looking for you. What do you need?"

"Help me hide from my sister!"

Franz, Hanna, and Armin laughed. "No problem!" Armin put an arm around the taller male's waist, wobbling a little. They observed the rest of the game, Armin challenging the winner of the match. Hanna won, and then also beat Armin. He would've stood a chance on any other day, had he not been inebriated. Eren laughed with his friend as Armin tried to stop the disk from passing by him, though he was often two seconds delayed in moving.

Other people in the basement then began challenging Hanna, and Eren and Armin wandered away, taking in the rest of the basement. A group had gathered in one corner and were playing what looked suspiciously like Beerio Kart. In the back of the basement, four others were gathered and playing darts.

One of Armin's friends from his honor's classes, Thomas Wagner, had a cooler next to him. He challenged Eren and Armin to a game of beer pong, partnering up with Miles Zeramuski. They accepted the challenge, also accepting some beer from Thomas in order to play.

"I don't even know how to play this," Eren said to Armin in what he thought was a quiet voice.

"Me either!!" Armin admitted, and the two of them laughed hysterically. Everything was just so funny now.

At one point, halfway through the game, they heard heavy footsteps clomping down the stairs, and Eren looked over to see sneakers and the bottoms of blue track pants.

"Armin! Let's go!" Eren grabbed his best friend's hand, giggling madly. He found a closet, opening it up to see random sports equipment and pulled Armin in. They shut the door, seemingly just in time.

"Has anyone seen my brother?" he heard Mikasa ask. The room went almost silent.

Eren bit his lip to stop from laughing. The closet was completely dark, but he could feel Armin beside him shaking from trying to hold back his laughter. He put a hand over his friend's lips, pulling him closer to his chest with his other hand that was still holding on to the blonde. Breathing deeply, he could smell Armin's shampoo and the scent of his skin. He smelled like coconut. He turned his head to the side, breathing deeply in again.

"He was here, but he said something about having to piss. He went upstairs a couple minutes ago," he heard Thomas lie.

The 2015 version of Zach Morris offered up a silent prayer of gratitude to Armin's smart friend.

"Thanks." Eren heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs again, and breathed a sigh of relief. He removed his hand from Armin's mouth. "I love coconut," he whispered to his friend.

"Eren. . . " he heard Armin whisper, and then warm hands were on his waist.

The door to the closet suddenly opened, and Eren blinked at the sudden light. "You can come out of the closet now," Franz joked.

Eren laughed, triumphantly exiting, Armin close behind him. "Franz, I came out of the closet two years ago, I'll have you know."

The two best friends finished their game of beer pong, and when they lost, it was no surprise to anybody. "We were so close!" they kidded themselves.

Suddenly, Eren heard the familiar beginning of a song that he loved. Somewhere along the way, Conny had started to intersperse contemporary tunes in with the 90's music that dominated the night. Eren's mind had processed that fact somewhere in his mind at some point.

"Armin! This is my song! Let's go!" And with that, he ran toward the stairs, hearing Armin behind him. They made their way to the living room, music louder than before, more people dancing. He spotted Conny and Sasha tearing it up, and made his way over to them.

"Jaeger! Ahhhhh!" and then the four of them were jumping in place, losing themselves in the music.

_I'm screaming out fuck that, fuck that, fuck that, fuck that_

Eren sang as he danced, not a care in the world. He was in the moment. He saw Annie dancing with Bert and Reiner, her hat now perched on Bert's head, her blonde hair a wild mess as she moved. Ymir and Christa were at the fringes, looking at each other, hands close together, yet not touching. He didn't immediately see his sister and Jean, but knew they had to be around somewhere. As much as he had hated the thought hours earlier, he hoped that they had found themselves a room and were alone. But . . . still no Marco? Eren wondered about it for a drunken second, and then it was gone.

_Tell me what you know about dreamin' dreamin'_   
_You don't really know about nothin' nothin'_   
_Tell me what you know about them night terrors every night_   
_5 am cold sweats wakin' up to the sky_

Eren gulped down more of his drink, realizing he couldn't really see straight. No matter! Because he was with the best people in the worlddddddd!

He felt a strong grip on his arm, and turned to see Mikasa looking at him, a mixture of emotions on her face. Traces of anger. Concern. Disappointment. Jean was right behind her, looking equally upset. Eren felt his guard come up upon seeing his sister's boyfriend OR WHATEVER SHE WANTED TO CALL HIM looking at him this way.

"What d'you want?" Eren yelled, tripping over his feet. He shook his arm out of her grasp.

Mikasa frowned at him, grabbing the drink from his hand. "You've had enough."

He had had enough of his sister and her babying. GODDAMMIT. He reached for his drink in order to grab it back, struggling with Mikasa over it. He lost the battle, but his hand snapped back, and the back of it hit her cheek with a good amount of force.

A shocked look appeared on her face, and she put a hand up to her cheek. "Eren?"

He felt immediate regret. "I'm sor-"

"You motherfucker!" Jean moved closer to Eren, shoving him hard. He fell back, hitting his head against... a wall? a table? He had no idea, but felt dazed for a minute. He blinked his eyes a few times from the floor, trying to see what was happening. Armin knelt by his side, gently grabbing his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Don't you EVER touch my brother again!" Mikasa was fierce, body positioned near her brother, looking daggers at Jean.

"Damn, I'm so sorry Mikasa, I didn't mean for him to hit his head like that . . ." Jean looked pitiful. He should be apologizing to ME, Eren thought wildly.

"Maybe he should lie down for a bit. . . " Conny was saying nervously.

"I'm fine, guys, FINEEEEE." Eren extended his arms joyously, head throbbing. He still wanted to kick Jean in the balls, though. "C'mere Kirsten!" He laughed at the joke that nobody but himself seemed to get.

He heard his friends having a discussion without him, their voices blurring together.

"Blah, blah, blah," Eren sang tunelessly.

"Up you go, Jaeger!" He felt strong arms lift him suddenly, and found himself once again in a fireman's carry.

"Ugh. Big Bird, I cans WALK you know." Eren watched as he was taken upstairs, followed by Mikasa.

Reiner deposited him on a bed, and then walked toward the door. Eren looked around, vaguely recognizing Conny's room. He saw C-O-N-N-O-R spelled out in block type magnets on a dry erase board.

"Thanks, Reiner."

"Don't mention it." The sound of the door shutting.

"Eren? Are you okay?" He looked over to see his sister kneeling by his side, concerned. He felt tired all of a sudden, emotions creeping back in to his mind. All he wanted was for Levi to be here next to him.

"I'm fine, Mikasa. GO. I just want to lie here for a bit, okay?"

She looked at him for a minute longer, not fully believing him, but let it go.

"Okay. I'l be back in a bit." She got up, heading over to the door.

"Mika?" Eren called to her, using the nickname he had used for her as children.

"Yeah?" Said somewhat sadly.

"Can you turn off the light?"

A small smile. She turned off the light, and now the room was illuminated dimly only by the moon outside.

"Thanks."

The door shut, and Eren sighed. The dizziness continued, and he found his emotions narrowing in on one. Desire. Desire for the beautiful, blue-gray eyed man. He wanted to yell at him. But he also couldn't help that Levi had an impenetrable hold on his heart. Ugh.

Eren fished his phone out of his pocket. He had to fumble with it for a minute before he found the power button. He held it, watching as his screen lit up. Somehow, it fell out of his hands, falling directly on his face. "OW! You slippery mother fucker."

 _Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz._ His phone started vibrating, alerting him that he had unread texts. He ignored them for the moment, going to his contacts and pressing the button that would call Levi.

"Eren?! Where are you?" Was that relief? Eren rolled his eyes, but then realized the detective couldn't see him. FAKER.

"Levi. I'm, I'm madatchoo."

A sigh. "I went after you. I wanted to explain-"

"Explain? Essplain how you're seeing another guy!? You know what? I don't need that shit. Fuck you, Levi." Eren felt his heart hurting. I'm dyingggg, he thought dramatically. Goddamit, Annie was right about me. I'm sort of ridiculous.

An intake of breath. "Are you drunk? Where are you?" Levi was speaking in a low voice, but demanding. Eren could hear a jingle of keys in the background.

"Like I would tell you." He paused to laugh. "Why don't you get back to being with that tall ass mother fucker?"

"Eren. That was my brother, Farlan. I don't know what you think you saw, but I'm definitely not seeing anybody else. He was on my porch, he had just gotten a new tattoo. This one on his neck. So maybe you saw that. But listen to me. YOU are what matters to me." There was a definite edge to his voice. "Now tell me. Where are you?"

Eren was slow to process his words. "Your brother?" It started to sink in, and he felt simultaneous relief and embarrassment. "Oh god."

"Yes. I wanted you to meet him soon. He was looking forward to it. Now focus, and tell me where you are. I want to come and get you, make sure you're okay."

Eren felt close to tears. Dammit, he had been so dumb. His mind swirled, exhausted by the range of emotions from the day. "I'm at Conny's. I don't know the address. It's three streets over from mine? Four? Lotsa cars."

"I'll find you. I'm coming there now." His voice was still low, absolute in his determination.

"Why don't we just meet at my house? I can drive!" Eren patted his pockets for his keys, feeling them in his side pocket. He sat up, his body feeling as if it were going in circles, like on a Ferris wheel.

"NO. Don't you dare. I'll come to you. Promise me you'll stay there." Levi sounded worried now, scared that the younger male would be drunk enough to think he could drive home, and that he couldn't be there to stop him.

"I'm promise." Eren laughed. "Look Levi! I'm on a Ferris wheel!"

Eren heard him curse under his breath. "Are you somewhere private? I don't hear music or anything."

"Um, yeah, I'm in Conny's room, I think. I hit my head and then Reiner brought me up here."

"How the hell did that happen, klepto?" Levi sounded angry. Eren was angry right along with him. He would've been JUST FINE if Jean hadn't gotten in his way.

"That piece of shit Jean pushed me, and then I fell. But I'm fine. GREAT. I need you, Levi. Get here." Eren was desperate to see him, feel him.

The line was silent. "Are you still there?"

"I'm going to fucking kill him." Levi spoke with a darker voice than Eren had ever heard before. He thrilled to hear the protectiveness in the detective's voice, but was also scared at the same time. That darkness in his voice . . . right now he was too drunk to wrap his mind around it. But he knew he didn't want Levi to fight. He didn't want him to go through such trouble because of him.

"Actually, on second thought, it wasn't the horse face that pushed me. SORRY. It was a leprechaun! Haha. I got his gold and then he decided NOPE."

A sharp exhalation of breath. "Eren, don't you even try to lie to me right now." The teenager's mind continued to swirl.

"Ok. I am sorry. Levi?"

"Yeah, Eren?"

"I think I love you."

Silence on the other end. Eren, feeling a drunken hurt, said, "I know you don't love me. S'okay. I'll see you." And he hung up, releasing his phone somewhere. He laid back down on the bed, closing his eyes. The teenager counted the revolutions of his body. 45, 872, 1800. He giggled internally to himself. He MAY have skipped a few numbers here and there.

Eren wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard a whispered, "Eren."

His eyes fluttered open, and he felt rejuvenated. Levi had found him.

"You found me?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Fucking great. Come over here."

HIs body felt like it was moving forward again, and he reached out his arm until he found a hand. He clumsily laced his fingers through the thin fingers. "I'm sorry for being an idiot."

"Don't apologize." The fingers tightened on his. Eren smiled in the dimness of the room, closing his eyes to try and stop the dizzy sensation.

"I want you on me. Now." The strong presence of alcohol had him acting more assertive than usual, giving him courage when he normally wouldnt've.

An intake of breath. A whisper. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I've been waiting for this." Eren felt new weight on the bed, and a leg clumsily draped over his. "Sorry about the light. It was making the dizziness worse."

He felt warmth as legs straddled his. A hand touched his face tentatively, delicately. Traced the outlines of his mouth with a few fingers. Eren's breathing started to accelerate, needing this.

"Kiss me."

Levi obeyed. Eren felt a featherlight touch on the side of his mouth.... the detective had missed his target due to the darkness in the room. The taller male laughed softly, grabbing the chin above him and redirecting the male to where he wanted him to be. Lips soft as rosebuds brushed his lightly, starting with a slow sweetness. "Ahnnn," Eren moaned, both of their mouths opening to the sensation they were feeling. This felt so new . . .so innocent? . . . it must be the alcohol, the taller male thought. His mind raced with all of the colors that this kind of kissing made him see. Bursts of yellow and orange . . . bright as the sun. Brighter. Fireworks against a starless sky. The bursts changed into swirls of color and moved across the inside of his eyelids. Beautiful.

He moved a hand under Levi's shirt, touching the soft and firm abdomen he found there. The kisses slowed down, evolving, becoming more passionate. Eren saw dark greens, neon blues and intense purples. Slow explosions of color like paint spattered on a canvas. They were creating a new work of art, together. Greedily, Eren grabbed the thin neck above him, at the same time putting force into the kiss.

A soft moan above him. Oh, so he wants more like this, does he? Eren thought wildly. He grabbed Levi's ass, pulling him down into his hips, wanting him to feel the erection there. This is all because of you, he thought to himself. Arms above him collapsed into Eren's embrace, and the warm body was fully on top of him, nothing holding them back from each other now. The detective held his face gently while he kissed him, tentatively sliding his tongue on Eren's lower lip.

"Uhnn," Eren moaned, emotions racing, becoming over-stimulated by what he was feeling. He heard Levi breathe in sharply, enjoying the taller male's reaction. Their kisses became more heated, tongues finding each other again and again and again. Moans became louder, and Eren started moving his hips faster, harder, desiring the friction there. The detective's breathing became erratic, accelerated.

Eren reached a hand down, palming the erection he found. He rubbed his hand up and down, eliciting a throaty moan. A pleased smile made its way across the taller male's face.

"Touch me," Eren murmured. Levi obeyed again, unbuttoning his pants and reaching underneath his underwear. A hand grasped onto his erect cock, pumping it slowly, firmly, up and down. The taller male fisted the sheets, unable to contain his feelings any longer.

"Oh my god, Levi, that feels so good."

"LEVI?" Eren heard a familiar voice question loudly, and then a bedside lamp was lit. He blinked his eyes a few times, seeing his blonde best friend looking in his eyes, extremely hurt.

"Armin? What? I don't understand. . . "

He watched as Armin's eyes teared up. With a hurt cry, the blonde got up from the bed and ran clumsily from the room. Eren sat up, horrified and drunk and confused. He took a few tottering steps toward the door, but then all of a sudden felt a disgusting rumbling in his stomach. He had to reach a bathroom, and now.

Leaning against the walls and then half- crawling, he hovered over Conny's toilet, feeling his self-disgust manifest itself in the contents that spilled forward from his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is sure going to have a tough time next chapter. Poor guy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Levi's POV--basically his take on what happened on his porch and while Eren was at the party.

Levi unlocked the side door of his house and let himself in. He tiredly removed his shoes, and then made his way into the kitchen to get himself a beer. It had been a long day at work, for he and Hanji had tried to track down Yan's friend/acquaintance again, but with no success. All they had to go on was the house's location, and they couldn't really force their way in without a warrant.

He felt his phone vibrate, and checked it. It was from his brother.

Farlan: _Hey, I wanna show you the latest tattoo. Cool if I stop by for a few?_

His brother had already decorated himself with two full sleeves, so he wondered what he could've gotten this time, and where. God, he hoped it wasn't anywhere . . . private. No way in hell would he let Farlan show him any of that.

Levi: _Yeah, sure, come by_ anytime.  
Levi: _Hanji will be here soon to go over work stuff and to eat some dinner. You're welcome to join._

The two detectives were planning on pouring some of their energy into devising a strategy and go over the financial history of Titan Corp. They had found some holes in their annual reportings, and wanted to study the material some more. Levi would have much rather preferred to have Eren over, in his arms, on his back, in his bed. He sighed. He hadn't realized how much he was missing the brat. Get ahold of yourself, he thought. You'll get to see him after work tomorrow.

Farlan: _As long as she doesn't try to show me dick piercings on her phone again._

Levi nearly spit out his beer. His brother and Hanji got along for the most part. But Farlan, despite the fact that he played in a grunge band and interacted with many different kinds of people for each gig, was pretty reserved. So encountering Hanji, who held nothing back, was kind of an adjustment for him.

Levi: _I can't make any promises._

The detective walked out onto the porch and settled in a chair, enjoying the pleasant warmth of the day and relaxing. He found his mind wandering to thoughts of Eren. The little klepto would be going to that graduation party tonight, and Levi found himself frowning at thoughts of other teenaged boys trying to lay a hand on his brat. He didn't like that at all. Eren belonged to him. Levi knew he trusted the teenager, though. He still couldn't believe that Eren hadn't caught the interest of others before he met him. The whole Baltalo population must be fucking dumb or blind. Not like he minded. Now he had him all to himself.

He forced himself to change his train of thought, choosing instead to think over the events of this last week. Eren wrapping his arms around him from behind and kissing the back of his neck as he made stir fry and completely distracting him. Their food that night was a bit on the burnt side. The brat intently checking out art at the gallery, head tilted to the side, completely focused and not noticing that Levi was recording that moment in his mind. Making out in the movie theater and unzipping the teenager's jeans, slowly and tortuously jerking off Eren, only to make him wait til later for full release. In the parking lot. The detective smiled ruefully. The teenager had him acting in ways he never thought he would. In such a short amount of time, the klepto had grown to occupy a significant space in his heart. His brow creased. As things between them began to get more serious, he found himself growing fearful that one day he might hurt Eren. He had never had somebody he wanted to be faithful to before the teenager, but that wasn't the problem. He was apprehensive that somebody growing close to him again might get them hurt like Isabel and Farlan. . .

"Hey! Long time no see, brother."

Levi roused himself from his worrisome thoughts and looked up to see his tall brother walking up the sidewalk to his front porch. His blond hair was trending on the long side lately, just as out of control as Eren's. He smiled, standing to greet Farlan and received a big hug.

"Jesus Christ. You trying to break a rib?"

"I can't help it you're so short."

Levi glared at his younger brother. His greyish eyes were full of mischief, lips turned up in a big smile.

"So no girlfriend? What's this make? Three in the last two months?" Farlan's eyes narrowed at the question.

"So no boyfriend? What's this make? Zero . . . for your whole life?"

The detective opened his mouth to retort, then closed it. Hmmm. How to explain Eren to Farlan? He opened his mouth to speak again. Realization seemed to dawn on the taller male.

"Oh my god. It's happened, finally. You met someone? That's great, brother."

Levi tried to keep a neutral expression on his face. The slightly bored, unimpressed look he gave to suspects. "I didn't say that."

Farlan threw back his head and laughed. "Don't try and pull that face on me. I know you too well. Oh shit, this is rich. My emotionless husk of a brother finally meeting someone." He turned interested eyes on Levi. "So tell me about him."

The detective sighed, running a hand through the onyx locks that got in his eyes. He tilted his head downward, but rolled his eyes up to look at his brother warily to gauge his reaction.

"His name is Eren. I've been seeing him for a couple weeks now. Sort of."

"And?"

"And what?"

"When can I meet him?" Farlan grinned mischievously at his brother.

Levi glared at the taller male, and then covered his face. "Goddammit, why did I say anything?"

"Hey, I'm serious. I really want to meet him. You dating someone is rarer than Baltalo winning the Superbowl."

"Baltalo has never won the Superbowl, Far."

"I know! But I've had a bet with Izzy for years that they would win the Superbowl before you started dating someone. Shit. Now I owe her $100. So you owe it to me to have me meet the guy who was good enough to get you to stop being such a shit."

Levi half-smiled at him. "I'm still a shit. That reminds me, Izzy has met him."

"Whatttt??" Farlan's eyes widened in surprise. "So it IS serious. You took someone to meet her and they still wanted to be with you after her craziness?" Farlan laughed. "He must be a good guy."

"He is." Levi looked out to his front yard, thoughts lingering on images of Eren's beautiful face, the feeling he put into the piano.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me! Man, and here I thought I was her favorite brother," Farlan joked.  Levi rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, about this new tattoo you got. Let's see it." Levi had seen the top of what he thought must be Farlan's new tattoo on his neck, peeking above the collar of his brother's black short-sleeved button down shirt.

His brother got excited. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt, pulling the collar to the side so that Levi could see the tattoo on his neck. On the right side of the tattoo was a Grim Reaper, shown from the side. On the left, with his back to the Reaper, was a small boy, one leg outstretched as if he were walking away from the Reaper. There was a lot of detail in the background, which Levi couldn't really see.

"Too short?" Farlan laughed. Levi glared at him again, but got over it. He stood on tiptoe, laying one hand on his brother's shoulder and tilting Farlan's chin to the side with his other to get a closer look. There were two birds, and a gnarly tree's branches seemed to be pointing at the Reaper. The only thing in color was the boy. He stepped back, impressed with the quality and theme. Farlan always was one for meanings and symbolism.

"Do you get it?"

Levi nodded. "You've beaten death twice, so the birds represent that? It's really good. Impressive, really. I like that the boy is the only one in color."

Farlan smiled. "It just came to me one day, and I sketched it right then and there. I got it done yesterday. Rogers's friend did it. I'm glad you like it."

Levi was just happy it wasn't some stupid shit. "Want a beer?" Farlan nodded, and the detective retrieved one for him, both men sitting out on the porch, relaxing. The detective felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Hanji.

"What is it? Running late again?"

"Levi? What the hell did you do this time?!?"

The detective moved his phone slightly away from his ear because she was yelling, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Eren! He was just here on your street, he said something about you being with another guy. So what the fuck?"

Horror crept into his face and pierced his heart. He stood, almost knocking his chair over. GODDAMMIT. "Hanji--it's just Farlan. He's here now. He just got a new tattoo."

There was silence on the other line for a few seconds. "Oh shit. Well Eren convinced himself that he saw you with another man in some sort of romantic embrace or something. He wasn't looking too good. I think he was about to hyperventilate."

Son of a fucking bitch.

"Hanji. Where is he now?" He felt his voice become lower, dangerous. Farlan looked over at him, worried.

"He took off, ran away. I couldn't hold him."

Levi hung up the phone, immediately pressing the button that would call Eren. He ran down the stairs of his porch, looking both ways before seeing Hanji down the street. He ran toward her, the phone dialing Eren at his ear. It rang three times, before going to voicemail. He disconnected the call, mind gone desperately awry.

"EREN!!!!"

 

* * *

 

Levi lied uncomfortably on his couch. He had tried to call Eren throughout the night, but with no success. It appeared that he had turned off his phone. He had tried to run after him, succeeding in only seeing the back of Eren's car as he roared away down Birchwood. Hanji and Farlan tried to talk to him, calm him down, but he was having none of it. They left after an hour or so. No work was going to get done tonight. He knew Eren wouldn't be home. And he had no idea where this graduation party was taking place. He felt helpless, desperate, angry. How could Eren have so little faith in him? Seeing one moment and just assuming the worst? But then Levi considered his own track record. This was his first time in a . . . relationship. Eren knew his history. He guessed he could see how Eren could come to the conclusion that he did.

So why did he care so much? It felt like a fucking blunt object had forced its way into his heart, twisting. Usually, he had no patience for this kind of shit. Oh you think you have feelings for me? Out! But with Eren, it was all different. Despite being tired earlier, his mind was going a mile a minute and there was nothing he could do to shut it off. The brat had some sort of intangible, unbreakable hold on him. Dammit. How did this happen? As much as Levi was confused by it, his feelings for the brat overpowered everything else.

Bzz bzz. He was receiving a phone call. His eyes flew to his phone. Eren.

"Eren?! Where are you?" He didn't try to hide the simultaneous worry and relief from his voice.

"Levi. I'm, I'm madatchoo."

The detective shut his eyes at this. He sighed. He tried to breathe, trying to summon his usual calm nature. "I went after you. I wanted to explain-"

"Explain? Essplain how you're seeing another guy!? You know what? I don't need that shit. Fuck you, Levi."

This didn't sound like Eren at all. He was slurring his words, and he was using a higher pitched voice than usual. His worry accelerated into panic. Standing, he looked around for his keys, finding them on the coffee table. "Are you drunk? Where are you?"

"Like I would tell you." A shaky laugh. "Why don't you get back to being with that tall ass mother fucker?"

The detective closed his eyes tightly, fists clenching, trying not to lose it right then and there. "Eren. That was my brother, Farlan. I don't know what you think you saw, but I'm definitely not seeing anybody else. He was on my porch, he had just gotten a new tattoo. This one on his neck. So maybe you saw that. But listen to me. YOU are what matters to me. Now tell me. Where are you?"

There was a pause for a moment, and then a sudden change in the teenager's tone of voice. "Your brother?Oh god."

Levi breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yes. I wanted you to meet him soon. He was looking forward to it. Now focus, and tell me where you are. I want to come and get you, make sure you're okay." He opened his side door, stalking purposefully toward his SUV. The call transferred over via bluetooth to his vehicle.

When Eren spoke again, it sounded heavy, full of emotion. Levi wanted nothing more than to just hold the teenager in his arms and run his fingers through his hair. "I'm at Conny's. I don't know the address. It's three streets over from mine? Four? Lotsa cars."

Damn, Eren was definitely shit-faced. Levi wondered vaguely if this was the first time it had happened to the teenager. "I'll find you. I'm coming there now." He felt slightly better now, secure in the fact that Eren was no longer upset at him. But he still felt worried knowing that the teenager was completely inebriated.

"Why don't we just meet at my house? I can drive!"

Levi pulled out of his driveway. "NO. Don't you dare. I'll come to you. Promise me you'll stay there." His panic started to come back, scared that the teenager would be ignorantly drunk enough to think he could operate a vehicle. He knew what that felt like, that invincible feeling that he could take on the world, and win. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Eren . . .

"I'm promise." Eren laughed. "Look Levi! I'm on a Ferris wheel!"

Levi muttered a string of curses under his breath. Eren would surely be the death of him. "Are you somewhere private? I don't hear music or anything."

"Um, yeah, I'm in Conny's room, I think. I hit my head and then Reiner brought me up here."

Levi felt exasperated. "How the hell did that happen, klepto?"

"That piece of shit Jean pushed me, and then I fell. But I'm fine. GREAT. I need you, Levi. Get here."

Levi froze, a new emotion forcing its way to the forefront. A sort of fierce protectiveness. Someone had hurt Eren? His beautiful, shining, happy brat? He seethed, his face turning into a dangerous grimace. Anger starting seeping its way into his bones. Nobody was going to lay a vicious hand on Eren and get away from it.

"Are you still there?"

Levi exhaled, anger and adrenaline coursing through his veins. "I'm going to fucking kill him." He was of a single track mind right now. Find and hurt the fucker that dared to hurt his . . . boyfriend? His boyfriend.

"Actually, on second thought, it wasn't the horse face that pushed me. SORRY. It was a leprechaun! Haha. I got his gold and then he decided NOPE."

Levi exhaled angrily again. He would not be sidetracked. "Eren, don't you even try to lie to me right now." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, turning onto the highway that would lead to where Eren lived.

"Ok. I am sorry. Levi?" The teenager's voice sounded remorseful. Levi felt a few of his angry flames get extinguished by the gentleness of the tone.

"Yeah, Eren?"

"I think I love you." Levi froze again. He didn't know what to think, or say, or do. Eren had caught him off guard. Surely, the teenager must be just saying this because he was drunk. Because there was no way Eren would feel that way so soon about him, right? Eren was the glorious one, the one that was so easy to fall for. But he didn't want to share those feelings over the phone with the teenager. While he was drunk. There were a few beats of silence where Levi tried to think of something to say, but his power of speech seemed to have wandered off.

Sounding close to tears, Eren said, "I know you don't love me. S'okay. I'll see you." And the line disconnected.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Levi punched the dashboard, earning himself a few hurt knuckles. Maybe he should have just told him. He tried to call Eren again but it went to voicemail. He concentrated on driving toward the teenager's house, intent on finding where he was. It if was in a three or four street radius, where there were a lot of cars, he would have no trouble finding it.

A few silent moments passed with him driving way too fast, and then he was receving a call from Erwin Smith. He swore. Of all the fucking times??

"Erwin, what is it? I'm kind of busy right now. . . "

"Levi. I need you to report to a crime scene immediately. There's been another suspicious death. Everyone else is on their way or soon to be on their way--" there was an urgent tone to Erwin's voice. Levi refused to acknowledge it, focused on his mission.

"Can it wait about an hour? I have something really, really important to do."

"Levi you will get yourself here, and you will do it now." His commander was furious. "Your little night-time shenanigans can wait. If you're not here in a half hour, then you and I will be having a serious talk about your dedication to your position as a detective. The address is being sent to everyone." And with that, the line went dead.

Levi pulled off to the side of the road. He had rarely felt so torn, so angry, so full of emotion. He wanted to punch the shit out of somebody but also wanted to hold Eren and make sure he was safe. Bzz bzz. It was their dispatcher, sending out the address for the latest crime scene. It took only a few seconds to come to a decision. Fuck it. Eren was more important. He pulled back on the road, calling Eren's phone multiple times. The fourth time he tried Eren's cell, someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice was male, but not Eren's. Had something happened to him?

"Who is this? Where's Eren?"

"Eren?" A dark chuckle. "Eren's not doing so well right now."

"What? What the fuck's that supposed to mean? Cut your shit, asshole." His anger was fighting his worry over what he felt more of in that minute.

"Who are you calling ass-" The male voice was interrupted by a voice in the background.

"Jean? Who are you talking to?" It was a female voice, angry and demanding. Eren's sister, Mikasa?  And Jean... that was the shithead kid that hurt Eren.  That motherfucker was gonna pay.

"Ohh, uhh, someone called Eren's phone. I think it's his boyfriend. You know, the one that made Eren so upset tonight." From the sound of it, Jean had taken the phone away from his ear. But was still getting his digs in. Levi fumed, pressing down on the gas pedal.  

A new voice came on the line. "Hello." And it was a huff of a greeting.

"Hello, Mikasa? It's Levi. Where's Eren??" He spoke in clipped sentences, voice low and demanding, anger just barely masked.

She ignored his question, asking her own instead. "What did you do or say to my brother? He was very upset tonight, and got himself drunk. Well, with help from those idiots. . ." her voice was angry and accusatory.

"It was a misunderstanding. I talked to him a little bit ago. Is he alright??" Levi was still full of worry that Eren may have gone off and tried to drive despite his drunken promise. Yet he was able to hold that back from coming out in his voice, using the tone he reserved for individuals when needing to gather information.

"Well . . . sort of. As much as any over the top drunk person could be in his condition." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" From the tone of her voice, he could tell that Eren was not in any immediate danger. He felt himself calm down a little.

"I came upstairs to check up on him and he was throwing up. Look, I gotta go. He's a mess." She sounded tired.

"Hey--one minute, please. I'm on my way there, sorry I couldn't get there sooner. My commander called about a crime scene situation. But I'm coming there to take care of Eren. What's the address where you are?" He thanked the traffic gods for no travelers on the road at this time of night. He would be able to get there sooner than expected.

"What?" She sounded offended. "Look, Eren's fine. You don't have to come here. You should go do your work thing.  I'm going to take care of him. It's just his first time drinking and he had a little too much, so don't worry."

Levi sighed, conflicted. He wanted to see with his own eyes that Eren was okay. But then again, if he didn't show at the crime scene, he was sure that Erwin would be furious and roast him like he was a pig at a luau.

"Is he currently exhibiting any symptoms of alcohol poisoning? Blackout, aggression, amnesia--"

"Levi. I've already looked it up. He seems to just be drunk for the first time, he didn't eat anything today. Don't worry. I'll call you if he worsens."

Levi pulled his vehicle over to the side of the road again. "If I get out of this early, I'm coming to him. Remember to lie him down on his side, try to give him water if you can."

"Will do. And thank you. I'll let him know you called."

They ended their call, and Levi gripped his steering wheel for a minute, feeling the tension fade from his body. Eren would be okay. He would get to see him . . . . today. That's right, it was well past midnight. He would make sure he found a time to see Eren. A blue light was blinking on his work phone, most likely from a text from their dispatcher regarding his status. He picked it up, reading the address on his phone and texted that he was on his way. He reread the address of the crime scene and frowned. That was just a mile or so from Eren's house. He plugged the address into his vehicle's GPS and began his drive over.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up the morning after the party and has to deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING****  
> Just thought I would remind you that in my tags I have included "minor character death." Well, this is the chapter where it is revealed.

_Eren's arms ached dully.  He couldn't move them to the front of his body.  It was more than uncomfortable.  He tried pulling on whatever was restraining him, but it was just a weak and futile movement of his wrists.  A metallic clang echoed eerily in the silent room._ Huh?   _He turned his head.  He was handcuffed to a metal pole._

Where am I? _he wondered, fearful.  His eyes had been trained on the ground, on his slim thighs.  He was kneeling, thigh muscles going numb.  It was . . . cold.  As he looked up, he saw that he was in . . . a courthouse?  In front of him, on a raised dais, sat an older man with glasses, sleeves pushed up as if he were sitting through a long and unpleasant piece of business._ What was going on???   _Eren looked to his right, seeing rows of people.  Looking scared.  Looking angry.  It seemed that they were directing those expressions at him._ _Who were they?  He looked to his left.  More people.  In some sort of. . . uniform?  And then he saw two people that he would recognize anywhere._

_Mikasa and Armin.  They were looking at him steadily, but worried.  Trying their best to hide it behind a composed countenance.  But he knew them better than that.  What was going on here?  How did he get here?  The last thing he remembered . . .he couldn't recall it.  His mind was just a jumbled pile of separated puzzle pieces._

_And then the silence in the room broke. A man to his right started yelling about how Mikasa might be one (_ one what?? _), too. And that she should be dissected. NO. NOOOO. Unbidden words ripped out of his throat. He had no idea what he was saying, but he was yelling it. Nobody was going to harm his sister._

_An uncomfortable silence descended in the room. Eren heard footsteps rapidly approaching him, but he was too late to see who it was. A flash of pain exploded across the side of his face, and he saw white light across his eyelids for a second. His head snapped back and to the right. Confused, and now mightily in pain, he earnestly turned his head back to see who his attacker was._

_Levi._

_Levi, his face unscrutable. Who now kicked him again. Grabbed hold of his hair and kneed him in the face. And another kick. Another._

_It hurt. So bad._

 

Eren felt himself rousing from a deep sleep, but his body ached and he felt disgusting. He tried to shut his mind off again to go back to sleep, but it wasn't working. "Ughhh," he groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He needed water, his throat dry like a desert in the hottest part of the summer.  The bathroom was lit only by one of those night-light things to guide people at night when they didn't want to turn on a light. He looked around, eyes adjusting to the dimness of the room. He had been sleeping on the floor near the toilet, in the bathroom connected to Conny's room. There was another occupant in there with him, her head leaning on the bathroom door, eyes shut lightly in sleep. Mikasa.

The quiet rumble of a memory bloomed in Eren's thoughts. Hadn't she been in his dream? Something about . . . court? Whatever it was, it eluded him. Then faded away quickly until he could remember no other details about his dream. Huh. Oh well. It didn't seem like it had been something pleasant to remember anyways.

"Mikasa?" Eren whispered hoarsely, placing a hand on one of her socked feet. He felt incredibly horrible. Worse than that time he had the flu and an infection on his foot from where he cut it on some broken glass. His stomach was a roiling mess, his head feeling like it was breaking open at his temples. Why was he in here?

Mikasa's eyes fluttered open at her brother's voice. "Eren. How are you feeling?" She sat up slowly, stretching, but her eyes were already awake and focused on her brother.

"I feel so gross. What happened last night?" He searched his mind. He remembered feeling upset about Levi. But then he didn't have to feel sad about that anymore, right? And why was that? Eren knit his brows, trying to recall the order of events of last night. But it just hurt his head. He remembered Reiner giving him some shots and quite a few drinks.

"You got really drunk. You were all over the place. I think I saw you try to karate kick a door at some point. But Reiner brought you up here after the thing with Jean. And Armin came up to check up on you. But then . . . came down crying. What happened, Eren? He wouldn't say anything to me. So I came up here and found you throwing up . . . " She gestured toward the toilet and Eren groaned.

He was silent for a moment as flashes of memory came back to him. He had hurt Mikasa somehow. And Armin. . . "Oh my god," he whispered, feeling his self-disgust pile up, stacks and stacks of overflowing loathing. "Mikasa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. It was an accident."

"I know," she said dismissively. "But Eren, what happened before you came to the party? Why were you so upset in the first place?" She eyed him speculatively, ready and willing to defend her brother if need be.

The young male felt the churnings of anxiety and sadness threaten to overtake him. He laid his head back onto his arm, feeling defeated. "I thought I saw Levi making out with another guy. But it wasn't like that at all . . . It was his brother. He was showing Levi a tattoo on his neck." Eren sighed, exhaling. "So when I came to the party, I was all kinds of messed up. That's why I drank so much . . . And Mikasa, I fucking suck. I am the worst person on this planet. I talked to Levi on the phone and he explained, and said he was coming to get me." Eren felt tears well up in his eyes, remembering. "And I-I woke up, hearing my name. I thought it was Levi, and we did . . . stuff. But it was Armin, oh my god it was Armin." Tears fell down his cheeks, and he covered his eyes with an arm. "He must hate me now so much, I can't believe I did that to him."

He felt Mikasa place a hand on his knee, gently. "Eren, I thought something like that might have happened. It was an accident. If you're worried about what Levi will think, I'm sure he will understand. You just have to talk to him. And as far as Armin is concerned . . . , well I think you will need to talk to him, too. I think he's had feelings for you for a while now, but didn't know what to do about them."

Eren nodded, not trusting his voice. He sat up slowly, leaning against the doors to a cabinet under the bathroom sink, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "Were you here all night with me?"

Mikasa offered up a small smile. "Of course. I wanted to make sure you were okay." She hand-combed her long bangs out of her face. "So . . do you think you can stand up and walk? It's--" she checked her phone "a little past 8:30. I'm sure some people are up and maybe you can find Armin."

At the sight of Mikasa checking her phone, Eren patted his pockets for his own, finding only the sharp edges of his keys. "Have you seen my phone?" he said, wondering about Levi and what had become of him last night.

"Yeah, I have it. By the way . . . after the first time you passed out, Levi called, and I talked to him . . ." At this, Eren looked up at her, surprised, as she handed him his phone.

"What did he say?" he asked immediately, apprehensive.

"He said that he had been on his way here, but they had an emergency situation and all of the detectives in his unit were called in. But he was still coming here anyways. So I told him that I was taking care of you, and that he should go into work." Mikasa looked down at her hands, folded in her lap.

"Thank you. I'm glad you convinced him to do the right thing."

"Eren . . .he . . . he sounded so worried. Like your well-being was the most important thing to him and he would stop at nothing to make sure you were okay. He was going to blow off work, an emergency call, to come to you. That kind of devotion, wow I dont know, kind of surprised me." Mikasa looked up at her brother, a contemplative expression crossing her features.

"And then I went and made an idiot of myself last night, and hurt my best friend and hit you in the face. And now Levi won't want to be with me anymore. UGHHH goddammit, why am I so stupid?!" Eren dug the heels of his palms into his eyes, wanting to wipe out everything in his mind. Rewind the last 24 hours and do it all over again.

"Er, I know you didn't mean to hit me in the face. It was an accident. You were drunk for the first time in your life. I saw the look on your face after it happened. So stop worrying about it. I've already forgotten about it."

"Ok." Eren shifted a little, not ready or willing yet to dismiss it so easily. And then he remembered Jean. "How are things with you and Kirstein now?"

Mikasa shrugged. "Okay I guess? He apologized again after I came back downstairs last night. But nobody, and I mean nobody, will ever lay a hand on you and get away with it."

Eren looked at her in exasperation. Now it was his turn to scold. "Mikasa, you have to let this go. I was being a shithead. And the two of us have never gotten along in the first place. So I'm sure those feelings boiled over. Hell, I wanted to kick him for the most of the night. Probably would have if he had gotten close enough."

His sister smiled, shaking her head slightly. "C'mon. Let's go. Enough of this. You're going to talk to Armin and straighten this out. And then you're going to call Levi and sort that out." She stood up, extending a hand to her brother. He took her hand, groaning as he slowly stood, his shoulder cracking. Well at least that felt good.

"Ugh I am never drinking again. I feel like I've been run over and then left to rot like roadkill in the sun."

"That's gross."

Mikasa opened the door to the bathroom, leading the way through the bedroom and down the stairs. Eren checked his texts and went to the last one, which was from Levi at 8 am, about half an hour ago.

_Call me when you can._

Eren leaned against the living room wall, staring at the message. Contemplating his options. He wanted nothing more than to call Levi right now, to hear his voice, let his voice fill him with reassurance. He didn't deserve it though. Not after what Eren had done last night. And he knew the detective would be able to tell immediately that something was wrong. And Eren had to figure out how to tell him about what he had done. He knew, though, that the detective was probably worried about him. He could at least assuage some of Levi's distress, so he shot off a quick text.

_I'm awake now. I'll try and call soon._

"Hey there Eren! You were quite the party animal last night. How ya feeling?" He looked up to see Conny with a box of garbage bags in his hand. The shorter male was still in last night's clothes, a rumpled mess. But still cheerful all the same.

Eren shook his head. "Not good, man. Not good at all. Have you seen Armin?"

"Yeah, he's in the backyard helping with some cleaning. Everyone left is picking up a little. If you help, I'll cook you breakfast."

Eren very much doubted he would be able to eat, but he wasn't going to pass on helping clean his friend's house. He took a few garbage bags and headed to the backyard slowly, willing his body forward with each step. "Thanks man!" Conny yelled at his back. He nodded once, and kept moving at his snail's pace.

The only people that seemed to be remaining were himself, Mikasa, Armin, Conny, Sasha, Jean, Ymir, and Christa. He vaguely remembered Annie mentioning that she had to work this morning, so that must be the reason for the trio's absence. Lucky bastards, Eren though vaguely to himself. As he reached the sliding glass door to the backyard, Jean appeared out of nowhere and wordlessly handed him a bottle of water.

Surprised, Eren raised his eyebrows. "Thanks." He gratefully took a few gulps of the cold liquid, ahhhing in satisfaction. The brunet figured that that would be all Jean had come for, until the taller male sighed abruptly.

"Look Eren, sorry about last night. I didn't mean to uh, have you get hurt." Jean squinted his eyes half-closed, as if apologizing was awkward for him. Which it probably was.

Eren was taken aback. This might be the nicest Jean Kirstein had ever been to him. "Wow, ok. Thanks? I accept?" Damn, did his head hurt. "And, I'm sorry too. I was way too drunk and acted like an idiot."

Behind Jean, Mikasa was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen. She smiled softly, pleased that her brother and Jean were patching things up.

"Cool. We're square then?" Jean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah." Eren lifted the bottle of water. "Thanks again. It hit the spot."

And now he was way overdue in getting to his best friend. He opened the sliding glass door, eyeing a small figure at a patio table, head cradled on a forearm. Armin. He shut his eyes for a quick second, gathering his courage. This was Armin, his best friend. Someone he desperately owed an apology to. Someone who meant more to him than he could ever hope to put words to. He took a step outside, carefully shutting the door behind him.

Armin didn't look up as he approached. And maybe that was better. Because Eren didn't think he could take it if he saw his friend looking up at him accusingly, angrily, mouth twisted in a grimace. Even though he felt as if he deserved that response. But he feared it. It would zap all of his courage to rightfully apologize.

"Armin."

The blond's body seemed to stiffen. He didn't look up. Didn't respond in any way to his name being called.

Eren sighed softly, pulling out a chair beside his friend and taking a seat. His hands couldn't seem to stay still, knuckles popping, fingers lacing together and then forcing themselves apart.

"Armin, I'm sorry. I'm such a bag of shit," he croaked, eyes suddenly full. "I--I--you are my best friend, and look at what I did. I was such an _idiot_." He cursed himself internally, not ever wanting to drink alcohol again. _Ugh why did I let Reiner give me all of that?_

 _Focus_ , Eren thought. After a few second's pause, he felt as if he were ready to go on. "You are one of the last people that I would ever want to hurt. And goddammit, I can't believe I did that to you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He leaned his head down, fingers pulling on his hair angrily.

"Please talk to me," Eren pleaded after a moment. "Tell me what you're thinking. Whether you're mad and never want to talk to me again. Just say something, please."

Armin slowly lifted his head, resting his chin on his forearm. His beautiful blue eyes met Eren's for a quick second before they flitted away. "Eren . . . you don't have anything to be sorry about. It was me . . . " And then a tear escaped from his eye, slowly trailing down a pale cheek. "I feel so ashamed."

Eren opened his mouth to speak, but Armin cut him off. "It was my fault," he said determinedly. "I was the one that . . . that _kissed you_." He sighed, looking off to the side, pausing.

"Eren, I want to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

The brunet nodded. "Okay." His eyes never left Armin's face. He would always listen to anything his best friend had to say.

"I . . .have . . . had _feelings_ for you for a long time now. I can't even pinpoint the exact time they started. It's been years. And maybe it's stronger than just having feelings for you." Armin chanced a glance at his friend. Eren's eyes widened at the confession, mouth open, unable to speak.

"I always thought that if I ever said anything to you about it, that maybe things would change between us. That you would turn me down and we wouldn't be close anymore. I didn't want that to happen. Because you mean so much to me. I don't know if you will ever know how much."  He swallowed heavily.  "But it's been years now, and I told myself that maybe, just maybe, you could feel the same way about me, too. So I've been meaning to tell you, was going to tell you on our graduation day. But then Jean kind of beat me to the punch with Mikasa, and then you met Levi. So it felt like the wrong time. I told myself that it would be okay. I still got to be your best friend. That means the world to me, you know?" Another tear worked its way out of Armin's eye and he hastily wiped at it.

"Armin . . ." Eren said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And last night. . . I don't know why I did that. It was partly alcohol, sure. And when you kind of hinted that something had happened with Levi, I felt sad that you were hurting, but part of me thought, is this my chance? To tell him?" Armin sighed again.

"I went upstairs after Reiner and Mikasa came back to the living room. And--and I, I don't know, somehow I managed to convince myself it would be a good idea to tell you I loved you."

Eren had no idea what his face looked like. His friend just confessed his love to him. He hadn't been ready to hear that, probably never would have been ready. Head pounding, stomach churning, the brunet tried to soften his gaze at his friend.

Armin paused again, eyes now straying to Eren and remaining there. Sky blue and bright aquamarine met, considering each other. "You were talking to me, and I believed that you really were talking to _me_. And I still can't believe I let that happen. It was like I knew it was happening but . . . had no control of it. Like my body was in motion without conscious thought. I'm sorry. You . . . you were more drunk than I was. You thought you were kissing someone else. You have nothing to be sorry for, absolutely nothing. I'm sorry that I never had the courage to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry that I kissed you when we were both drunk and had no idea what was going on. I'm sorry--"

"Armin, stop." Eren finally found his voice. "Please. No more apologies. You--you are my best friend. And you always will be. I am a better person because of all the ways you have helped me. And this--this won't come between us. I won't let it." He swallowed, but felt his eyes blazing.  Nothing could ever happen to put an end to their strong bond.

Armin nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Eren."

Eren smiled weakly at his friend, squeezing his shoulder. Relief coursed through him in waves, and he felt better knowing that he and Armin had fixed the gear train of the watch that was their friendship. And now they could continue ticking on with no end in sight.

The small blond raised his head and sat back in the chair. "Have you . . . talked to Levi yet?"

Eren shook his head. "Nope," he said softly. "I think I will when I get home. Maybe this headache will be better by then."

Armin nodded again, looking thoughful. His brow furrowed as he worked out something in his mind, and then he was looking down at his hands. "Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think . . . it would have made a difference?" There was a tentative note in Armin's voice, and it came off sounding higher than his usual chirrup.

Eren was confused. "Would what have made a difference?"

Armin blushed, still looking down. "If I had. . . you know. Told you before."

 _Oh_. Eren considered it, seeing Armin looking up and gauging his reaction. Truth be told, he had never thought of Armin that way before. Sure, he knew that his best friend was beautiful. How could anyone deny that? His blue eyes were always bright and happy. His hair was a golden blond, and when the sun shined on it, like it did right now, it made him look like an angel. There was not a bad bone in his friend's body. But did he find him attractive? The brunet frowned, considering it. _Yes?_ Yes _._ He did. But he didn't know if he could ever imagine himself dating Armin. Or consider himself dating anybody else. Because his feelings were too immersed in Levi. He somehow knew intuitively that there was no going back for him. He was in love with Levi. And he knew he loved his best friend, but not romantically.

"I don't know, Armin. I-um-I . . ." Eren shrugged helplessly. "I have no idea."

The blond nodded, shoulders sagging in. But then he seemed to rally his thoughts and met Eren's aquamarine eyes squarely. He let out a deep breath, and then managed a small smile. "You think there's any way we could get our hands on some ibuprofen from Conny?"

Eren laughed, relieved about the subject change. "Let's go ask him." They both stood, slowly making their way to the house. Right before they entered, Eren turned to his friend. "Come here." He pulled Armin into a tight hug.

"Oomph," Armin breathed. Slowly, the blond wound his arms around his friend's lower back, heart full of emotion.

"Thank you, Armin . . . for being my best friend." Eren shut his eyes, grasping onto his friend even tighter.

"I . . . you're welcome."

After a moment they walked inside and managed to procure some pain reliever from the host. Of all of them present, it seemed that Eren and Armin were the worst off. The group spent a good hour cleaning up the house, inside and out. Mikasa and Jean joined Armin and Eren outside, picking up empty bottles and cans, abandoned plastic cups. From time to time, Eren would groan, putting his hands on his knees, cursing his existence.

"Bet you're wishing Mikasa had shown up earlier to take away that last drink, eh?" Jean joked good-naturedly. Eren peered over at him, eyes half-closed. He was ready with a retort, but then he realized that Jean was just joking around, trying his best to mend years of distance between the two of them in the best way he knew how.

"Last drink? How about three drinks before? Or when I drank those two shots in a row . . ." Eren's voice trailed off as he saw Mikasa's disapproving stare. Uh oh. Maybe she hadn't known about those.

Eventually they made their way back inside, and found that Connie was making a humongous portion of scrambled eggs, adding liberal amounts of some mystery seasoning. Sasha was beside him, cooking bacon on a griddle. And snacking on some already cooked bacon. That wasn't a surprise.

Eren plopped down at the kitchen island next to Armin, leaning his head onto his arms. He saw Christa and Ymir in private conversation in the dining room, the pretty blonde's cheeks painted a bright red color. He wondered what was going on there. Maybe it was obvious. But his head hurt too much to think about it. His hand felt around for his bottled water, raising his head just enough to pour the remnants into his dehydrated body. He felt slightly better after having had plenty of water throughout the morning, and the ibuprofen had started to work some magic on his headache. Now it was just like an all-over ache instead of a punishing, crushing, pain.

They each served themselves some food, Eren getting up last, forcing one foot in front of the other. He really, really, was not going to do this to himself ever again. He would give Reiner a wide berth at any future parties. Everyone was talking quietly over breakfast, complimenting Conny and Sasha over their cooking. The short male grinned, basking in the attention. Beside him, Sasha ate steadily at her food, stealing some of Eren's bacon as he gave up on eating.

Someone's cell started ringing, and most of them took a look at their phone to see if it was their device receiving a call. It was for Jean.

"Hey mom," Jean said breezily. "Just about to come home. What's up?'

Eren had turned his head to look at the taller male as he spoke, in an attempt to distract his mind from how sick he still felt.

"Mom?" Now he sounded worried, a frown on his face. "What's wrong? Why--why are you crying?"

There was some conversation on the other end of the line, and now everyone had quieted, looking over at Jean.

"Mom, I'm not coming home until you tell me what's going on. I'm not getting off the phone . . ."

Jean started breathing shallowly, eyes boring a hole into the wall. Mikasa laid a hand on his shoulder in support, but he seemed not to feel it.

"Dad? What's happened? Did someone in the family--"

More conversation. Eren could hear a deep voice on the other end, but couldn't quite make out the words.

"Goddammit! Just tell me!" Anger and worry were colliding on Jean's face, crashing together in a torrential storm. His fist was clenched onto the countertop, knuckles showing white. And then all color drained from his face. And everything would be different from then on.

"What?" Jean's face slackened, almost as if it collapsed in on itself. "No. . .nononononono. NO!" His chest heaved, shuddered. A low whine, barely audible, made its way out of his throat. "That can't be, Dad. That---that's a lie, somebody's lying--"

His father must have said something to him, because then he let his phone fall to the countertop. Or rather, his fingers had no way to hang onto it anymore. He heaved one last breath, and then a tortured cry of pain--

"MARCO!!!!!!"

 

 


End file.
